A Memory Long since Forgotten
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: Would she still remember her past or live it up to the present time? EPILOGUE IS UP.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Please be nice and review. My first chaptered-story for Detective Conan that I actually published.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan

* * *

**A Memory Long since Forgotten**

**Prologue**

It's been a month now since the fallout of the Black Organization, everything is now the way it should be except for one thing, - a 17 year old girl, with short reddish brown hair and turquoise eyes.

A boy around at the same age too was sitting in an old wooden chair, eyes focused on the girl that was lying on the hospital bed. Not once did he leave the girl's side since she was admitted in the hospital. He feels like it was his fault, why she's here. He did not keep his promise to her that he'll protect her, but it's been the other way around.

He was lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the girl opened her eyes after four weeks of coma, not until he heard a small soft grunt that he finally snapped out of his reverie and looked where the sound was coming from. He was shocked to say at the very least, to see her awake. Due to his excitement, he shouted her name just to confirm that she's really awake.

"Shiho!"

But, what he didn't expect was the answer he got from her. He was anticipating to hear her sarcastic remark however fate just wouldn't let it happen. All the colors from his face was long gone, when he heard her say…

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? I want to add this story to the archives of ShinichiXShiho pairing stories. Rate and review!


	2. Flashback 1 Welcome Back!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait, been busy even summer. So here's the next chapter. Thanks for the people who reviewed!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan.

* * *

**A Memory Long since Forgotten**

**Chapter 1 – Flashback 1 – Welcome Back!**

(Shinichi's POV)

"Hello"

"Kudo-kun, in 2 weeks' time the antidote will be complete, make some calls now that after 2 weeks there will be no Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai anymore.

"Wha—" That evil eyed yawny girl, how dare she hung up on me, but I can expect no less from her. Shocked and excited from her news, I didn't waste any time to follow her instructions, fortunately Ran and her father is not here. I called my parents, saying that they have to pick me and Haibara in two weeks' time with an excuse of Conan and Ai's parents decided that they should continue their studies and they've been gone for a long time and should return in America.

When I told Ran and the others, I can't say that it was not a dramatic farewell, knowing Ran and Ayumi. By the days that come by, never did once I saw Haibara Ai, even her shadow.

In exactly, 3 days from now, Kudo Shinichi will be back, and I can finally be together with Ran, and maybe ask her to be my girlfriend, a little planning is in order. Especially after that confession in London, though not exactly the way I picture it.

So, when the time came that Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai should depart, I didn't waste my time and went straight to the airport with Ran and his father in tow. I received a call from Hakase this morning saying that we should meet in the airport. I'm really excited to be back, but I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that I wouldn't like what will happen. If that's true, then I'll just face it when the time comes.

I saw my parents waving at us by the information booth, we approach them, and as the proper greetings have been said, Ran asked my mother…

"Why are you picking up Ai-chan and Conan-kun, where are their parents?" My mom just giggled and answered,

"Well, they're busy with the welcome party for their kids, so they ask us to pick them up, since we're here to see Shin-chan anyway." My mom can be stupid and irritating at times, as soon Ran heard this…

"Shinichi? He's here?" Ran practically shout, when she heard this, I glared at my mom while she just laugh at me and before someone can answer Ran's question.

"Yukiko-san, Yusaku-kun!" I heard Hakase from our back. That was close I thought my surprise will be revealed now. As I look at them, I saw Hakase and Ai came with the kids. I'm sure I'm gonna miss those kids even they annoy me to no end. Haibara approach me and give me something that looks like a purse.

"Here's your antidote, Kudo-kun." She whispered, I should be jumping up and down by now, but there's something wrong with Haibara, her voice sounds like… much colder than usual and there's a hint of fear in it. I already know why, if she revert back, and the Organization knew about this, she'll be dead for sure, but my promise to her stands still, I'll protect her. I took her appearance; she seems fine, except for the eye bags under her eyes. I know the antidote is important but her health comes first.

"What's wrong?" I ask her, though I already know the answer I just want to hear it from her, but she just glared at me and walk away with her luggage, so much for saying goodbye first. As everyone bid their goodbyes to each other and rib-breaking hug from Ran, we went straight to the gate but we're not really going anywhere.

The plan is as we said out goodbyes, Haibara or should I say Miyano, will lock ourselves in the airport comfort room and we'll change back to ourselves from there. Our luggage's contains the clothes that we should be wearing. As soon as Hakase drop the kids back to their homes, he'll pick us up using dad's car at the back entrance of the airport and go home.

I saw Miyano already on her way to the comfort room.

I face my parents and said to them with all mirth in my voice, "In 10-15 minutes top, Kudo Shinichi will be back!" I grinned and left.

As I take a turn towards the men's bathroom, I heard a scream coming from the women's bathroom. No fuss needed because that must be Miyano. I feel sorry for her; she's not used to the pain of the antidote.

Needless to say, after the bone-breaking and heart-burning pain, I'm finally back.

I dressed in my usual attire; shirt with polo over top, jeans and chucks. As I face myself in the mirror, I can't help but smile and mutter to myself.

_"Welcome back, Kudo Shinichi."_

This would be my first time seeing Miyano Shiho without bullets running after her; somehow I find it exciting to see what she really looks like. I went outside to meet my parents and Miyano Shiho, just to be greeted by a beautiful angel. I stopped dead in my tracks. As I saw her, I know Ran is beautiful, but this girl, right in front of me is beyond beauty. It sounds ridiculous, nonetheless true.

With her reddish brown hair that look so soft and silky if I ran my fingers through it, her turquoise eyes that sparkles itself even without the sun's help, that cute nose and soft-looking pink lips, with cheeks slightly tinted of pink that contrast her pale skin. As I look at her up and down, I can't help but notice how sexy and hot she is. Forgive me, I love Ran but there's something in her that you couldn't help but look, and she's really beautiful, right in front of me no less! And what she's wearing is not helping – at all.

I'm no fashion critique, heck I don't even know a thing about it, but if I am, I'll surely give her a ten; with her Chanel shirt with its logo across, and I think you call it boyfriend's blazer in black, denim mini skirt and black knee high boots. I need to stop listing what she's wearing I sound gay. Where did she get the money to buy those clothes, because I'm sure it is branded, I don't know.

"It's rude to stare, you know or are you checking me out, tantei-san?" Now, definitely I'm hallucinating. I heard Miyano's voice, talking to me. Wait, wha—? Miyano? I can feel the heat rising in my face when I snapped out of my reverie and her face leaning forward. She put her forhead against mine. I swear all the shade of red is now in my face.

"You're all red, are you sick?" She asked, she made sure that her voice sound's husky and seductive. Damn this girl. She's always there to tease me, again and again and again. I quickly pulled back and look somewhere else, when I check her in my peripheral vision, I saw her smirking then walk away. Good, but what is this feeling? That I want to reach her out? Bad Shinichi! YOU LOVE RAN!

"Don't just stand there, I'm hungry." I heard my mom laugh and saw my dad smirking at me, I just glared at them in return.

Stupid Hormones.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Please Rate and Review! Thanks!**


	3. Flashback 2 Shiho's Musings

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews! Keep on reading, and if you have friends that is ShinichiXShiho shipper, if you can. Please recommend this story, if that's not much of a bother.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan.

* * *

**A Memory Long since Forgotten**

**Chapter 3 – Flashback 2 – Shiho's Musings**

**(Shiho's POV)**

It's been a week since Kudo and I revert back to our normal selves and since then, I haven't left the house, and of course I haven't seen him too. He's maybe off to spend some quality time with his girlfriend, if he already asks her out. I don't have the heart now, to face him.

_"I hope not",_ but seriously I'm just making a fool out of myself; he's been dreading the day to finally be together with her.

_"Love should be set free; because if not and you hold it too hard, you'll just hurt the other person and yourself."_ I've read too much romance novel, I should just face it; nothing will change. He'll still love that girl, even if I gave my life for him. I look at the clock hanging on the wall, it said, 5:30 pm. I didn't notice that it was this late, Hakase will arrive any minute now, I should cook dinner now.

I decided to cook curry for tonight, and around 6:30, the front door opened revealing Hakase with Kudo Shinichi, hand-in-hand with the very reason of all of my jealousy, Mouri Ran. I felt a pang in my heart as I saw them enter the house. This guy is really an idiot; why did I ever fall for him?

"I didn't know that we have visitors, Hakase" I said, looking at them, like I was bored or something but deep inside all I can feel is jealousy.

"Yeah, I met them outside; since I know you'll cook tonight, Shinichi ask if they could eat here, he wants to taste your cooking." Hakase smiled at me, that smile were you couldn't say no. I look at Kudo again, grinning.

"Fine" It's not like I have a choice.

"Thanks, Shiho!" I raise my eyebrows at him, "Who gave you the permission to call me by my first name?" I asked him.

"Oh c'mon, we've been together for almost 2 years, solving a case, and you're my most trusted friend and partner, surely I can call you by your first name now." He argued, childishly. He gestured for Mouri to seat right beside him, while Hakase is preparing the table.

_"Friend…partner" That's all I ever be to you, right Kudo?" _I looked downward not letting anyone anyone see what I feeling, I became weak over the past months that I've been together with him. I can't let it happen, I can't let this emotions consume me. I'm sure as hell, that I'm just going to get hurt in the end.

"Shiho, are you okay?"

"_Stop; stop calling me by my name! You'll just make me fall harder for you and I can't let that happen."_

"The only guy who can call me by my first name, except Hakase, is my boyfriend." I answered,

"But, you don't have a boyfriend" he countered, way to rub it in my face, Tantei-san.

"Exactly, call me by my first name again, and I'll castrate you." I smirked when I saw Kudo's eyes widened and the color in face was drained, in fear. Then, I just can't shut my mouth tonight, and ask Mouri, the most feared question I have in my entire life.

"So, does this detective freak already ask you out to be his girlfriend?" I don't need an answer as I saw the two of them blush, and Mouri uttered a small, "Yes."

I can't stay here with them; I turned my back and went to the kitchen, afraid that tears will fall right there and then. I manage myself to utter a small, "good" to say at them. I can't look at them right now. As I raise my head, I saw Hakase gave me a small smile, saying, "It will be okay, Shiho-kun"

As we ate, I choose to stay quiet, ignored all the praise that the two love birds gave me as they said that my cooking is superb. I don't care if I look rude now; I've had enough pain for tonight that will last a lifetime. And then, there's still the Black Organization; looking for me, lurking around the shadows and waiting for the moment that they can finally assassinate me. I smiled at the thought of Gin's bullet penetrating my body. My old self is coming back, I guess, after all the pain I felt tonight. How I wish I can be with my family now.

_"Nee-san" _

"Miyano-kun, if you don't mind me asking, why are you smiling?" That snapped me out of my musing. Doesn't this girl know how to stay out of someone else's business? Well, she asked me, so I'll give her my answer, honestly.

I answered almost instantly, "Just thinking when and how and whose hands I'm going to die."  
Just before I stood up, I saw her friendly face turned into an alarmed one, just in time that I didn't notice Kudo followed in the kitchen.

"What the hell, Miyano? What were you thinking?" He forcefully made me face him as he seized both of my arms and pinned me against the wall. His eyes full of fury and concern, I didn't expect that. And for a second there, I though he's one of them. I've never seen him so angry before. Maybe he doesn't like it when someone talks to his girlfriend like that.

"What? Afraid that your girlfriend will think that your most trusted friend and partnerhave suicidal tendencies? I asked, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No! That's not it! It's just that…I…uh…don't like it when you think so little of yourself, that nothing is important except for death. You're much more than that, and didn't I tell you I'd protect you, right?" He said looking at me expectantly; to agree to him.

_"Why, why do you have to take care of me? Why do you have to concern yourself about me_?" I thought.

"That's the problem, Kudo. You're not always by my side to protect me." I said, he didn't reply at that, so I pushed him and look away. "Go back to your seat, I'll serve some desert."

When I look back at him, I saw him looking right at me, intently. Like he was trying to figure out what's going on my mind. It didn't last for more than 5 seconds, but I know I'll cherish it forever.

_ "I can't let you cross the line again, that you've cross before when you were Edogawa Conan_." I've been talking to myself a lot these days.

_"I'll cherish every moment I have with you now, Kudo Shinichi, before I…"_

I return to the dining room, like nothing happened, carrying strawberry cheesecake. We ate in silence – a very awkward silence. I saw Mouri keep on glancing at me and Kudo, wondering what happened in the kitchen. Until Hakase choose to break the silence, holding on what looks like a red envelope.

"Shiho-kun, Shinichi has been invited to a party at the newly open Beika Hotel, and he wants you to come. Since Ran-kun is already coming, her father has been invited too." He said, smiling all the way.

_"Second choice, huh?"_

I looked up to see Kudo Shinichi smiling at me. I just nod in response, I have this feeling that I should take this opportunity for that.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Rate and Review! Thank you!


	4. Flashback 3 The Party and her Feelings

**Author's Note: **Hi! Sorry for that wait! Been busy, it's summer, hope that explains it all. Anyway, while reading this, if it's not too much of a bother listen to "A thousand Years by Cristina Perri" especially when Shiho sang it, in the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Detective Conan and A thousand Years

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 4 – Flashback 3 - The Party and her Feelings**

**(Shiho's POV)**

"C'mon Shiho-kun! We're going to be late! Shinichi and the others are already there!" Hakase shouted from downstairs. Can a girl get her pampering time here? Why do I have to put up with this anyway? Oh yeah, because of that detective freak. The things I'll do for him…

"Coming!" I'm having second thoughts on going to this party, but I have to take the opportunity for **that**. I have this feeling…the one I usually felt when **they** are near. I hope everything will go out that way it should be.

_"Huh? Since when did Que Sera Sera became the motto of my life?"_

I quickly put on some make up, I'm quite happy that I don't usually need to put something on my face' one of the perks of being half-British and with a beautiful mother; is this quite unique beauty.

**(Normal POV)**

It took them almost an hour before they arrive at the party venue. Hakase gave the keys to his beetle to the attending valet, and escorted Shiho inside the hotel.

They didn't notice the black car across the street; more specifically, a black Porsche 356-A, were two men in black can be seen inside the car. One have a stoic build, wearing sunglasses even if it's 7 o'clock in the evening; the other is a medium build, with long silvery hair, holding a binocular while looking at the reddish brown haired girl that just entered the hotel.

"Found you, Sherry!" An evil grin appeared across the face of the man with silvery hair, named Gin.

"What's our plan now, Aniki?" asked the other guy, preparing his gun in the process.

"We'll let our dear Sherry first, enjoy her party…since, this would be her last party…" Gin said, once again looking at the hotel's front door where the girl entered.

"You cannot escape me now, Sherry!"

xxxx

"Are you okay? Shiho-kun?" Hakase asked the girl beside her, as he felt her tremble in his arm; she looked somewhat scared and worried.

"Yes, of course…I'll be fine." She answered, then with an after-thought, "It's definitely **them**"

xxxx

The party is located at the top-floor most of the hotel. Apparently, almost all famous detectives around the world and the likes are invited. Almost all eyes fell on Miyano Shiho as she entered the room; whispers going around about the beautiful girl that captured everyone's attention.

_"Seriously, can these guys keep their eyes on them or on the girl beside them? Why did you leave me alone Hakase to enter this jungle?"_ she thought quite annoyed by all the attention she's getting. If the looks could kill, half of the room is already dead.

"Miyano-kun looks pretty in her red dress." Mouri Ran said to no one in particular, but all the occupants of their table heard her and agreed.

"Who is she again?" Suzuki Sonoko asked; Mouri Ran's best friend; rising her eyebrow in question, on how can someone, she doesn't know can capture all men's eyes inside the room.

"Oh, she's Shinichi's partner during his case in America." Ran replied, hoping to get some response of acquiescence from her boyfriend, but it seems like his eyes were glued to the coming girl.

"She looks like…you know, that little girl? Conan-kun's girlfriend…" Toyama Kazuha asked, smiling slightly.

"Right! That matured little girl! Maybe she's related to her…" replied Sonoko, "Oi, Shinichi! Is that Miyano girl related to Conan-kun's little girlfriend?" she asked, but didn't get any response.

_"Pretty? That is understatement! She looks utterly gorgeous! How come can she pull off that dress? I remember it on display when Ran was shopping for her own dress, but when I asked her to try it out; it looks good on her, but not as good as…"_

"Oi, Kudo!" Its Hattori Heiji who snapped him out of his reverie before anyone can notice that he's gawking at Miyano Shiho, but Hattori will be Hattori, he'll never let the occasion past without embarrassing Kudo Shinichi.

"They're asking if that girl you're gawking at, is related to Conan's little girlfriend, Ai-chan?" Shinichi blushed when he heard him say, "Conan's little girlfriend".

_"Of course, Hattori would know…I told him everything, that Haibara and I turned back to our normal selves before the part started."_ Shinichi thought.

"Miya—" he was cut off, by none other than, Miyano Shiho itself.

"Why yes, she looks like me, she's my younger sister. We just have different surnames since we have different father." She replied impassively, and sat next to Kudo Shinichi.

_"I really don't want to seat here, but it's better to be in the same table as him and his pretty little girlfriend, than be stared at while sitting alone by these idiotic men…"_

"Hey, you okay?" Shinichi asked, worry etched on his face, when he saw her scrunched her eyebrows.

"Hm? Yeah, I'll be fine, just getting annoyed by all the staring." She said somewhat distracted but exasperation is evident in her voice. Well, who wouldn't be looking at her, when she looks extremely ravishing in her red dress that reached just above her knees, a bow around her waist with a matching black stiletto pumps.

"Well, it's your fault for wearing that dress" Sonoko snapped at her, she didn't like the aura Miyano Shiho was giving.

"SONOKO!" Ran countered at her best friend and apologized to Shiho.

"What's wrong with you? Jealous, are you? She's new here yet she's able to capture everyone's attention?" Shinichi said, peeved at Sonoko's attitude towards Shiho.

"Of course no-"

"Excuse me" Everyone looked at the person who cut Sonoko off and was quite grateful. They saw a guy, an inch taller than Shinichi, around their age, with light brown hair, and handsome face, smiling at Shiho."

"Hakuba Saguru" Shinichi said, answering their question in mind who's the new guy, "What are you doing here?"

"My, my, Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji, sitting at the same table with the girl who rendered the whole room speechless with her supple presence." Hakuba Saguro said, and then looked at the girl in question, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"I was just wondering if this lovely lady can give me her name and accompany me while I'm playing the piano and if she can sing for us, since the party is starting to get tedious."

"No!" Shinichi gritted his teeth in answer, but he ignored and looked intently at Shiho, who look back at him, bored.

_"Take that, Hakuba Saguru!"_ Shinichi thought, exclaiming inside as Shiho refused to answer but what shocked him most after a few seconds is when he saw Shiho smirked.

"Miyano Shiho and I'll be glad to sing with you."

_"Forget about Kudo, Shiho…"_ She thought as she takes Hakuba Saguro's hand and led her to the white grand piano.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please…thank you, since this party is starting to get a little…dreary… I asked Miss Shiho here to sing for us, let's give her a round of applause.

Shiho looked somewhat…blank, as Hakuba start hitting the keys of the piano.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_"Kudo, please listen to this intently, this is the only way I know how I can tell my feelings for you…"_ Shiho thought as she sang the chorus…

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"I'll love you…for a thousand more…" Shiho said, as she find a certain raven haired man in the audience, and once she found him it breaks her heart to see him, not even sparing a glance at her, so she repeated the last line… "I'll love you…for a thousand more…"

This time when Kudo Shinichi decided to look, Shiho already turned her back.

_"Why do I have the feeling of longing as I heard her sing? Why do I feel scared? Why do I feel that I have to run to her right now? Why do -"_

But, his thoughts were interrupted….

"BOOM!"

And, everything was in chaos.

The last thing he saw before Ran pulled him to the entrance is Shiho's calm face while Hakuba Saguro keeps on tugging the girl's hand, pulling her towards the entrance.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? The way I understand the song' it's about a girl who's constantly waiting for the guy and loved him and love him still, even if that guys has someone else already. Please Review!


	5. Flashback 4 The Aftermath Pt 1

**Author's Note: **Another chapter! Been watching Shugo Chara, sorry for the late update. Hope you guys enjoy this! J Please review, okay? J

Oh, and thank you for all the reviews! Hope more people will read this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 5 – Flashback 4 - The Aftermath Pt. 1**

Everything was in chaos. People running here and there; looking for their love ones, to make sure they're safe. Everyone was rushing or rather pushing other people in the stairs, since the elevator can't be used as this point of time; children crying, shouting, and looking for their families. There are some people cool headed enough, not to panic; mostly the detectives around. They helped and guide people safely out of the hotel while waiting for the bomb squad to arrive.

"BOOM"

"BOOM"

At the second and third explosion, the ceiling in the party room gave in, trapping the remaining people inside the room. Shiho, one of the few people trap inside, decided to take action.

"Everyone, there's a back exit just behind this stage." Everyone run to the said direction, except for a little girl, around 6 or 7 years of age with a pretty blonde hair, and grey eyes; hiding under a table, crying.

_"I can't have other people, especially a kid, here."_

She approached the little girl and asked her to come out; the girl looked at Shiho with her big-teary eyes, shining with tears and fear. The girl jumped out suddenly and hugs Shiho, just around her knees, crying harder, than she was before. Shiho helped the little girl out of the hotel, but before they can cross the entrance of the hotel, she asked someone to take the girl out for her.

"Nee-chan? Aren't you coming?" the girl asked, looking at her with confusion, "Can I ask for your name, nee-chan?"

Shiho contemplated at first, whether to tell the kid her name or not, but decided to do so. She thought she would like someone to remember her, especially this girl, whom she saved.

"Shiho, Miyano Shiho. Now go and find your parents." With that, she turned her back and went back to the party venue; alone, than ever.

xxxx

Kudo Shinichi and the others were the one of the first few people who got out safely, even if they want to go back and help other people who were trapped, the bomb squad who just arrived a few minutes before, wouldn't let them.

"Kudo Shinichi, is that you?" a voice from their back asked, when they turned to face the voice, they were shocked to see Jodie-sensei, and the other FBI agents are there.

"Jodie-sensei, what are you doing here?" Shinichi asked, while the others just looked at them.

"Where's the girl, Kudo-kun?" The seriousness of Jodie-sensei's voice and face said that that this has something to do with the Black Organization.

"Girl? What girl?" Ran asked, looking at Shinichi just to see him, wide-eye in shock.

"Don't tell me that this is their doing?" Shinichi absentmindedly tightened his hold in Ran's hand.

"We can't talk here, follow me." And without even saying a thing or two, he left with Jodie-sensei.

_"Who is she, the girl that Jodie-sensei was talking about, Shinichi?"_ Ran mused as Shinichi walked away from her sight.

Shinichi followed Jodie-sensei inside the FBI's trailer truck with all equipment's of wiretapping and surveillance are around. He looked at her, waiting impatiently for an explanation and suddenly got nervous at the thought that this is the Black Organization's doing.

_"Where are you, Shiho?"_

His thoughts were interrupted by Jodie-sense's voice.

"Just a week ago, we received information from an anonymous sender, that the two of you came back to your original form, and this of course, though I don't know how, maybe the sender who sends us this information sends it also to the Organization, was heard by them..." Jodie-sensei, paused for a while, still collecting her calm, when suddenly and un-characteristically, she raised her voice at Shinichi.

"What are you thinking, reverting to your normal selves when the Organization still lurking around?"

"Well, I can help take the Organization down as Kudo Shinichi, not unlike Edogawa Conan whose movements were limited." He replied, in one breath.

"But that doesn't hold you back before! You two, could have been killed earlier than today! If not for the spy that we sent to follow you tow after the information leaked out we wouldn't know about their plan tonight!"

"Spy? You were spying us?"

"Yes, not only us, but also the Organization…" Kudo Shinichi couldn't believe this, he let his guard down.

"Now, where's the girl?" Shinichi not knowing what to say for the first in his life, meekly replied, "I—I think she's with Hakuba Saguro, another detective. The last I saw of her is when she was on-staged with him."

"Look for that detective and if he's with her, take her away from her. Her safety comes first, Kudo."

"But, I can hel—"

"No, it's far too dangerous. Your main job is to protect her." With that, Jodie-sensei walked away, leaving a slightly insulted detective.

When he returned where his girlfriend and friends were, everyone noticed that change in Shinichi's attitude.

"Are you alright, Shinichi? What did Jodie-sensei want from you? And who's the girl she was talking about?" Ran asked, feeling a little put out when Shinichi refused to answer her questions.

"Has anyone seen Hakuba Saguru?" he asked, eyes roaming around the crowd.

"Oi, Shinichi! Don't answer Ran's question with a question too!" Sonoko exclaimed at him, but he paid her no heed.

Hattori Heiji, who knew better than not to answer Shinichi, replied, "I haven't seen him since we arrived here, I'll ask around. Come on, Kazuha." Hattori tugged Kazuha's hand and walk away, leaving Shinichi with Ran and Sonoko.

"Ran, have you seen Shiho around?"

"Uh…no"

"Uhm, excuse me…did you say "Shiho", onii-chan?" Shinichi looked at the third voice and saw a little girl, who seemingly knows who Shiho is.

"Yes, little girl, I'm looking for Shiho-nee-chan, do you know her?" Shinichi crouched down at the kids' level.

"You're Kudo Shinichi! The Great Detective of the East!" the girl exclaimed, excitedly but continue to answer his question. "Shiho-neechan? Yeah, I know her… she's the beautiful girl who sang and help me out of the building."

"Really? She really is kind, right? So, where's Shiho-neechan now?" Ran, looked at Shinichi and noticed again the change in Shinichi's aura when this little girl said, she knows who she is and probably where she is.

Shinichi looked at the little girl whose face was giving off the air of something off, especially the way she pouted.

"Why? Is there any problem?"

"Yeah… she didn't come out with me. Once nee-chan, find someone who can help me out of the hotel, she return to the party room." Shinichi frowned at this.

_"Why would she turn back? Unless…Don't tell me…"_ Shinichi ran off without even thanking the little girl and telling where is he off to. Ran just looked again at Shinichi's retreating form with sorrow in her heart but shrugged it off and turned her attention to the little girl.

"Come, I'll help you find your parents."

_"I don't know what you're up to, but please…be careful Shinichi."_

xxxx

**(Shiho's POV)**

I reached the party venue again, just in time for my plan. I took out a canister that contains a blue pill. I know doing this is the right thing. I already completed my job when I gave him the antidote. I don't have any place in this world and I want to forget everything that happened; my parents dying, being under that filthy organization, my sister dying, meeting him, and…and…falling in love with him.

I want to forget it all, to spare me from the pain.

Though my heart will always know what the truth is, my mind wouldn't be able to remember anything. I can... I can fool myself…always pretending.

I was about to pop the pill into my mouth when…

"Well, well, well…look who's here…didn't think it would be this easy to find you, Sherry." As soon as I heard that voice, my body went rigid; I couldn't move, though I wanted to. My back is still turned to him and he could shot me anytime he wanted to but then again, they say that in times of trouble there are times that you will hear a voice talking or reminding you, to fight; to give you courage, and in my part, I heard Yoshida Ayumi's voice.

_"I'm not going to run away from my destiny…"_

Maybe…

Just…maybe…

No, I can't… I can't do it… I already resigned myself…

But…

_"I'm not going to run away from my destiny…"_

_"I'm not going to run away from my destiny…"_

_"I'm not going to run away from my destiny…"_

Yes…

I can do this…

I could still fight.

If I have one wish before my memory vanishes…that is…to turn the Black Organization down or…or just kill this man in front of me.

_"Killing, huh?"_ Guess that part of being a skilled assassin still resides in me. I don't know where _exactly_ did I get my courage from, from Yoshida Ayumi's voice or I really have courage to fight within me. Or, maybe of the thought that even if I forgot everything, I can now roam safely as Miyano Shiho and no one will target Kudo-kun, anymore. He won't have anything to worry; he can now remain and be back to his normal life, as much as I hate to admit it, with Mouri Ran.

"Didn't you know that it is rude no to look at the person talking to you?" Gin hissed,

"How could I know? You and your little organization friends killed my parents before they can actually teach me some proper manners." I snapped back at him, with all the fury and bitterness that I felt for the past few years. It irked me to see him, grinning, like killing my parents were the epitome of "fun" in his dictionary.

"Well, killing is one of my past times…" he replied with an evil grin plastered on his face, this comment made me furious than ever. It's decided that she will fight even if it cost her life, with that she will no longer need that little blue pill.

"Damn you, Gin!" It shocked me when he slides a gun over my direction; I raised my eyebrows at him in question.

"I wouldn't want to waste your talent and skills as an assassin, so, why don't we have a…battle first, before I kill you…" he smiled at me, rather, what's the word for that? Oh, atrociously; that he looked like the devil incarnate. I took the gun that was lying on my feet; it was a Walther PPK, it only has 8 bullets in it. After looking at each others eye… out of the blue, (though, I guess, I should've expected that) he directly shot me.

I was able to avoid it, only just a little, if not, I would be drowning with my own blood by now. That was reckless of him, I've known him for a long time, unfortunately, and I know he's a careful one when it comes to these things.

I hid behind a turn over table, ready to shoot him, if ever, but what I heard made my blood run cold and drained the color in my face.

"Shiho!"

_"What is he doing here?"_

He really is an annoying idiot. Why does he have to come up here, when his parents, Hakase, his girlfriend and friends, are already down there safe? Why, because of his promise that he'll protect me? It's decided, it's either die here or live without remembering everything. He's making it harder for me. Of all the people I have to fall in love with, why with this detective freak?

"Shiho! Answer me! Where are you?" I stayed silent, hoping that he wouldn't come here, but who am I kidding, this is Kudo Shinichi we're talking about.

"Looks like your detective boyfriend is here to come and rescue you. Didn't know that the moment he'll step foot in this room it would be his death." Gin said, readying his gun.

"You talk too much…" I uttered, now thinking of a plan, how to save Shinichi. Do I still need to take the pill or sacrificing myself would be enough, but thinking about it Kudo-kun wouldn't allow it and even if I did sacrifice myself, it wouldn't guarantee his safety. Anyway, I took the pill again and swallow it, it effects won't take a place unless I fall asleep or fell unconscious then once I woke up, I won't have any recollection of my past.

Gin suddenly fired his gun. I look back at him and saw him grinning evilly again, but this time it's like saying that the shot was to let Kudo-kun that I am here. And, I'm not mistaken, 'cause just a minute after I saw Kudo-kun entered the room, panting, his eyes full of determination.

"Shiho!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm doing now the next chapter, gonna update sooner! Thanks for the wait, Please rate and review!


	6. Flashback 5 The Aftermath Pt 2

**Author's Note: **Hi again… here's the next chapter.. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 6 – Flashback 5 -The Aftermath Pt. 2  
**

**(Shinichi's POV)**

What the hell is she thinking, coming back here? If the Black Organization caught her…

"BANG!"

My mind went blank as I heard the gun shot, just a few more steps till I reach the door. I don't know what I will do if I see Shiho lying in there with pool of blood around her.

"Shiho!" I shouted as I was nearing the door. Call me an idiot for shouting her name with the enemies lurking around, but I just have this sudden urge to let Shiho know that I'm here; I'm here for her, to save her.

The moment I entered the room, I saw him, the very guy that's been hunting Shiho; the very man Shiho despise, Gin. With his back facing me, I look around the room to look for Shiho but, she's not here.

"Gin! Where is she?" I asked, not fearing even when he pointed his gun at me, but my question were soon answered when suddenly another gunshot was heard.

I saw her standing behind the table, gun pointed at Gin with her infamous death glare, directed to me.

"That was a lame shot, Sherry." I heard Gin uttered. This is the moment I've been waiting for – To finally face Gin and bring the Organization down.

"What are you doing here, Kudo-kun?" Even at this time, she amazed me; with her angelic yet cold voice, and her flawless face with eyes looking now intently at Gin, she didn't lower her gun. How come she has one, I don't know.

"To save you, of course." I said, and then I turn my attention to Gin. "Leave her alone." Even though, I know it was useless to say it.

"Why would I? Now that you're here, it would be like to killing two birds with one stone!" This day is not my lucky day. First, I was scolded by Jodie-sense in front of the other FBI agents. Second, I came up here without a plan or rather can't think of any plan, all in my mind when I heard from that little girl that Shiho came back here, was to see her safe and save her. Third, I was caught off-guard, when suddenly Gin fired his gun that was pointing at me, but what's worse is what happened after that…

Miyano Shiho took the bullet for me.

"Shiho!" I yelled. I was about to run to her when Gin shoot at me again. I was running around now in the room to avoid the bullets. Now I believe Shiho, for calling me an idiot, countless of times. I came here without a plan; without telling the FBI and without weapons, I didn't wear my tranquilizer watch today and seeing that he was firing his gun relentlessly on me without a single opening it would be useless even if I brought it with me. The shoes that Hakase made me, like the one I used to have as Conan, is back home. Formal wear and sneakers doesn't go hand-in-hand.

"Damn!" I curse under my breath. I have a lot of openings today. Gin is holding a Beretta M9, it contains 9 cartridges and he shot 7 already.

"Guess, I just have to run for now…" I thought, and then I saw the gun that Shiho was holding earlier lying near her – Walther PPK. Shiho shot one already, so it still has seven left. I run towards it, carefully avoiding the bullets.

"_Eight…"_

"_Nine…"_ That's the last of Gin's bullets, but what I didn't expect as I was about to hold of Shiho's gun, is that I was shot in my left shoulder.

"Ahh!" I shouted in pain, and heard Gin's laugh. I stumbled near Shiho and was able to get hold of her gun properly and shot Gin. In my angle right now, I was able to hit him in his leg.

"_I should thank Dad later for teaching me how to use a gun in Hawaii…"_

"Damn you!" I could feel Gin's killing intent as he limp towards Shiho and I, so I shot him again but this time it only graze his other leg. He tossed the gun that is in his hand on the floor, took another one of his back pocket and was about to shoot us, when we heard footsteps going around this direction.

"_Must be the FBI"_

Gin wasted no time and shoot 3 or 4 bullets at us, I hug Shiho against my chest and rolled us over. When I look up again, Gin's gone; and Hattori and Jodie-sensei came to us.

"Kudo! Are you all right?" Hattori asked, helping me up but I refused to since, Shiho is still in my arms. I refused to let go of her, I failed to protect her. I'm afraid that this would be the last time that I would see her.

"_No! Shiho is a fighter!"_

My eyes are looking keenly at her; her head was bleeding, must have hurt her head when she fell when she was shot in her stomach. I promised her that I would protect her, but it's been the other way around.

"Kudo! Snap out of it! We have to take her now to the hospital or you'll forever lose her!" Jodie-sensei said. This snaps me out of musings and misery. I was about to lift Shiho off the ground when a pain shot through my left shoulder.

"_Right, Gin wounded me."_

"Kudo, I'll take her…" Hattori offered, I reluctantly let Shiho go and gave Hattori a small smile, "Thank you, Hattori"

I turned my attention to Jodie-sensei, who was commanding other FBI agents.

"Jodie-sensei, I shot, Gin in his leg, so he's probably limping right now. He can't go too far, just follow the blood trail he left." I said, more serious than ever. I swear tonight would be the last night of the Black Organization. I'll do everything to bring them down.

Once done ordering around other FBI agents, Jodie-sensei turned to me, "Thanks Kudo. Now go and get out of here."

"Once I tended my wound, I'll help you.

"No stay with her, there maybe someone from the organization monitoring her and make sure that she's dead. Protect her, Kudo. She might still be in danger."

"But, I could help bring them down! I already failed to protect her a while ago, now, I want to make sure no one can hurt her again!"

"Then do that, but staying with her. You don't want to fail in protecting her again, right? I told you, knowing the Organization and Gin, someone may still be monitoring her every move…and I'm sure she'll want to see you first when she wake up." The thought of Shiho wanting to see me first when she regain her consciousness, lingered on my mind and the thought of Shiho being shot again made me want to stay with her, but I'm a detective and I want to bring them down my own hands.

"But—" I was cut off when Hattori shouted at me.

"Kudo! Come on now! She's losing too much blood!" That did it, in an instant, I'm already at Shiho's side.

xxxx

**(Normal POV)**

Everyone was waiting for the return of Kudo Shinichi and Hattori Heiji. Shinichi's mom, Yukiko, was holding tightly her husbands' arm, Yuusaku. Hakase was praying that they will come out, alive with Shiho. Ran and Kazuha were looking at the Hotel entrance, frantically while Sonoko calmed them down. Ran was the first one to saw them, come out of the hotel.

"Shinichi! Hattori-kun!" At this everyone turned their attention at the Hotel entrance and run at them.

"Shinichi, is that…Shiho-kun?" Hakase said, wide eyed, looking at the unconscious girl in Hattori's arms.

"Yes! Take her to the nearest hospital, NOW!" Shinichi bellowed, and Hattori brought her to the nearest ambulance.

"Shinichi, what happened? Are you alright?" Ran asked, trying to hug her boyfriend but he was busy looking around.

"Shinichi, come now…you're wounded too…the ambulance is about to leave." Yuusaku said, as he was trying to pull his son towards the ambulance.

"GO NOW! I'm fine!"

"Shin-chan—" Yukiko tried to reason out with her son, when suddenly he ran after a boy around his age with light brown hair.

"Hakuba!" The said boy look at him, and Shinichi using his left hand, grabbed Hakuba by his collar.

"What's wrong with you, Kudo?"

"Why did you left Shiho back there? You're the last person she's with!" he bellowed, eyes glaring at Hakuba Saguru, who just pushed him off easily.

"I tried to take her with me, but she said she's going to look for you. I didn't expect her to stick around there!" Hakuba replied, hotly.

"You're a detective! You should've stick with her! Her safety, should ALWAYS comes first." Though, Shinichi knows that being Miyano Shiho, she'll do whatever happens to stay there, she tends to have suicidal tendencies. He just can't believe it himself that he failed to protect her, so all his pent up emotions were now being received by Hakuba Saguru.

"_How, un-logical of me, blaming other people for my own mistakes."_ He thought.

"My parents and best friends' safety are first on my list, Kudo. Yes, I was flirting with her and she's the most beautiful girl that my eyes ever laid on, but I don't know her. I really thought she's with you, after we part ways and I didn't think she's stupid enough to stay there." Hakuba replied, which made Shinichi even more furious. The people around him – his parents, his girlfriend and friends can't do anything.

"_What really happened back there, Shinichi?" _Ran thought, she never saw Shinichi this angry before, let alone over a girl that is not her.

"_His girlfriend is right here yet his thoughts belongs to another girl, if you look at it, it looks like Miyano is his girlfriend." _Yuusaku mused as he watched his son bicker with the guy who left Shiho in the party area.

"That's right, you don't know her, so leave her alone!" Shinichi hissed.

"You look jealous, even earlier when I was flirting with her. Is she your girlfriend?" Hakuba smirked, knowing that the answer is no.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She is much more than that." Shinichi replied as he turn his back. He don't know what made him say that, but he has to, and somewhere deep down inside his heart, he knows that Miyano Shiho is much more than that.

His eyes went wide when he saw Ran, his girlfriend, crying.

"_Crap, I forgot that Ran's here…"_

"Ran—"

"Oi, Kudo! Are you coming or not? Do you really want to let this girl die?" Hattori shouted from the ambulance. What he's about to say to Ran, was long forgotten when he hurried his way to the ambulance.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? Please Review!


	7. Flashback 6 The Aftermath Pt 3

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews for the past chapters. Hope you continue on reading my story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 7 – Flashback 6- The Aftermath Pt.3  
**

It's been 2 and half hours since Kudo Shinichi and the others arrived at the hospital, the Doctor who attended Shinichi successfully removed the bullet in his left shoulder and our Great Detective is still unconscious after the surgery. However, the very girl, who saved Kudo Shinichi from his sure death; Miyano Shiho is still in critical condition and still in the operating room, she lost too much blood and not to mention that the bullet hit some of her organs and because of Shinichi's row with Hakuba Saguru and was late to come here and the hospital, it only put Shiho's life in jeopardy.

Hakase is waiting for Shiho outside the operating room with Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha, while the others are waiting by Shinichi's room. Just a moment after, Ran emerged from Shinchi's room, eyes red and puffy, and sat down across Hattori; she looked at him for a moment before asking him the question that is everyone was dreading to ask.

"Hattori-kun, what happened back there?" It was only a simple question yet Hattori couldn't find the answer to her question. He looked down not wanting to see the disappointed look on Ran's face. Kazuha touched his hand for support, still he didn't answer Ran's question.

"Hattori-kun, please I really need to know and I'm sure his parents too. And, Hakase, surely if he would like to know what happened to Miyano-kun…please, tell us." Ran practically begs for the answer, yet she was met with silence. Ran didn't continue to ask him, since he doesn't look like he would answer any of it.

For the next 30 minutes they were drowned with pure silence outside the operating room, Hakase is getting more anxious since they took so long in tending Shiho. He kept on looking at door, anticipating for the Doctor to come out. The silence was broken by Shinichi's dad, as he announces that Shinichi is already awake. Ran immediately ran inside Shinichi's room followed by Kazuha and Hakase. Hattori was about to enter when Yuusaku blocked him from entering.

"Hattori-kun, I figured as much what happened back there, but I want to hear it from you, what really happened?" Yuusaku calmly asked the teenage detective; Hattori, on the other hand, was contemplating whether or not he will tell him, what he knows but decided otherwise.

"Sorry, Uncle… but, I don't really know, when we arrived there, Kudo was already on the floor with Miyano in his arms, and the perpetrator is no longer there, but Kudo said that he was able to shot him in his legs so, maybe he's limping somewhere inside the hotel and couldn't go any further and…and…Miyano, she was shot because she saved Kudo from death, she took the bullet for him…" Yuusaku just nod in response and gave Hattori a pat in the back.

"C'mon, I'm sure Shinichi would want to see you." However, they were surprised to see everyone restraining Shinichi from getting out of his bed as they enter the room.

"Let go of me!" Shinichi was thrashing around his bed; brows furrowed in annoyance but were glad to see Hattori and his Dad standing by the door.

"Hattori! Dad! Help me get out of this bed!" He yelled,

"Kudo, you know we can't do that… you need to rest!" Hattori snapped back, quite irritated at his friend, sure he's the hero but he's injured and needs to rest.

"No!"

"Let go of him…" Yuusaku uttered, and Shinichi beamed at his Dad.

"Anata, what are you saying? Shin-chan needs to rest…." Yukiko countered, trying hard to refrain Shinichi from leaving his bed.

"Just let him go…" Yuusaku ordered again, and they reluctantly let him go. Shinichi was already on his feet and was about to get of the room when his father's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you going, Shinichi?" He asked, smiling at his son's frantic face.

"I want –no, I _need_ to see Shiho!" Shinichi replied, and added, "She saved my life…again." The last word was said in a whisper nonetheless everybody that is present in the room heard it; they were shocked at his revelation.

"What do you mean she saved you, Shinichi?" Ran asked

"What exactly it means, she saved me… Gin…Gin, he…he fired his gun at me, but in just a nick of time, I saw it… I saw, how Shiho ran towards me from where she was hiding and blocked me using her body…she…she took the bullet for me." He softly replied, looking down on the floor, recounting what happened just 3 hours ago.

"I promised her that I would _always_ protect her, but that didn't happen, it's always been the other way around…"

"Who are these people trying to kill you? Who is this Gin?" Ran asked, she never felt this before. Left out by her own boyfriend, it's like Shinichi is no longer the Shinichi she knew, she wants to know everything that is happening around him, just like before. Before he left her, before everything…

"Now, is not the type for tha—" But he was cut off when the door of his room opened revealing the doctor that was attending Shiho.

"I figured, that all of you would be here… a blood vessel rupture on her head that caused her state now…"

"State? What state? Are you saying she have aneurysm?" Shinichi frantically asked, "Don't…don't tell me…she…she's dead?" he softly whispered, eyes downcast at the thought of Shiho gone forever.

"No, but she's in coma, right now… She hit her head and that causes the aneurysm, I don't know for how long she'll stay in coma, but for now it'll be for good if she stays here for a while so we can observe her more. Kudo-san, you should be in bed too resting…" With that, the doctor went out the room leaving a very daze Kudo Shinichi with his parents looking at him in pity and a silently crying Hakase.

xxxx

Just four blocks away from the hotel, a man with silvery long hair was leaning on a wall with his wounded leg, it took most of his strength to run away from the hotel and not get caught by the FBI, he panted like a dog who just ran 50 miles, and was reaching into his pocket to get his phone and call his partner to come and pick him up.

_Ring ring ring_

_Ring ring ring_

"_Dammit! Answer your goddamn phone, Vodka!"_

_Ring ring ring_

Just when he's about to cancel his phone call, Vodka answer the phone…

"Vodka! Where the hell are you? What took you so long to answer your fucking phone? Anyway, pick me up in an alley four blocks away from that damn hotel, I'm wounded and can no longer run. Before that, don't forget to blow the hotel up!" He'll hang up the phone in an instant when Vodka answers the phone, or so he thought…

"So, you're in an alley four blocks away from here? Sure I'll have the FBI officers near there to pick you up…Gin." With that, the call ended.

"_That voice…that can't be…Akai Shuichi…"_ He tried to move but it was too late when a blinding light block his eyesight and heard footsteps coming his way.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Thank you so much for all the reviews! Please rate and review!


	8. Flasback 7 Sunset

**Author's Note: **As per request by 3aboOorah, I made a longer chapter. Hope you like this one! Please review after reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan and the information regarding Shiho. Link at the bottom.

* * *

**A Memory Long since Forgotten**

**Chapter 8 – Flashback 7 – Sunset**

He never felt so helpless and trapped before, he tried to move but his body won't allow him. It's like his body is already telling himself to give up and let the FBI catch him. As he heard footsteps coming his way, he crawled away though he knows it's already too late.

"_It's too late but no! It's not the end, the fight won't end here!"_

"Never thought that I would live to see the day Gin crawling in alley away from the FBI" A woman's voice said, and there was this feeling in the pit of his stomach the he knows this voice, he knows whose voice is it. He squinted his eyes to see the woman talking behind the blinding light, and was shocked to see but nonetheless he quite expected to see _her _with the FBI. He didn't like her even before but still it is shocking one from the Organization, especially the one whom the boss favors, will join or be the informant of the FBI.

"Vermouth!" He maliciously spat, eyes glaring at the blonde haired girl that approached him.

"It's been a long time, Gin…" Vermouth replied, crouching down to level Gin in the eye, she smiled at him like she's saying to a friend not some convict that was about to be apprehended by them.

"You're one of the FBI?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm tired with all the works of that stupid Organization, I started to get bored so, I went to FBI, in return for not arresting me, I'll be the informant and the inside person of the FBI." She replied rather calmly, checking her nails nonchalantly.

"So, when you told the Organization that Sherry and that stupid detective went back to their original forms the FBI already knows it? Damn you, Vermouth!" He tried to punch her but Vermouth easily dodges the coming attack and kicks his wounded leg.

"Now, now…Be a good boy for a while, okay? I'm still waiting for someone to come here before we arrest you, for now let me explain I don't want you to go to jail without knowing anything…" She mocked him as he pat his head like a loyal dog. "I didn't really tell the Organization because I want to, the damn Bourbon followed me, being the keenest of us all, and he already notices that something is up with me. I can give him points for following me without being discovered by me; he heard the conversation I had with Jodie Starling that two reverted back to their original form, but I guess fate is in my side because he clumsily kick a can, that was lying on the ground. How stupid and lame, right?" She scoffed, before continuing, "I heard it and shot him right straight in his right eye faster the he can say his name, unfortunately for me at that time he put a transreciever on me, long before he followed me. How? Beats me… The new recruit, Whiskey, was the one operating the transmitter and heard everything…I guess, they've been _friends_ after that, after all, bourbon is a type of whiskey; I went to look for Whiskey, and I found her in Bourbon's condominium and was about to go to _Anokata_ when I killed her. But these people are so damn smart that they already fax the information, good thing it is not written that I'm an FBI informant, the was the only flaw… So, I went back to the headquarters and tell y'all the good news!" She beamed at him, as she finished her story.

"Fuck you, Vermouth!"

"No, thank you… You're about to go to jail after all…_he's _here." As she said this, a man emerged from the blinding light. A man with a medium build, as tall as Gin, his hair was covered by the bonnet he was wearing, a small smirk was playing in his lips and his piercing green eyes was showing all the mirth just for this moment to happen.

Gin's eyes widened as he saw the man emerged from the light and was now towering over him.

"_Akai Shuichi!"_

"You're supposed to be dead! I killed you!"

"I guess being captured by the FBI will make you lose your common sense." Akai replied, smirk still playing at his face.

"Ho—How did you-?" He was cut off by Akai when he grabs him his collar and push him on to the wall.

"I don't really owe you an explanation…so, come along." He drag him out of the alley and Gin's voice was heard all throughout, cursing every member of the FBI, especially Akai Shuichi and Vermouth. Vermouth, however, smiled at the unfortunate case that Gin was in.

The car drove away that serene night, inside it was the man responsible for the abominable episodes in Miyano Shiho's life. Around the city, scattered FBI cars were chasing down the several Black Organization members and one of them was the Boss. The night was a serene yet bloody one; a lot of lives were lost just to bring harmony once again to all the people who knew the Organization. Even if, the Organization's fallout is now in the hands of the people seeking it, for Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho this is only the beginning.

xxxxx

It's been three days since the fallout of the Organization, Jodie-sensei visited Kudo Shinichi to check up on him and Miyano Shiho; and also to relay everything that happened when they captured all the members of the Black Organization. To say that Shinichi was ecstatic was an understatement; still he wished the Shiho was not in coma so they can celebrate the fallout.

It was a fine afternoon of July, summer just started before the second term begins; Kudo Shinichi can now leave the hospital since he was admitted out yesterday but he refused to go home. He's sitting quietly beside Miyano Shiho, looking at her peaceful beautiful face silently praying for her to wake up. He didn't left her side as soon as his mom and girlfriend gave him the permission to leave the room.

He heard a knock on the door that only means the usual visitors are already here. Since it's summer vacation, Hattori and Kazuha was currently living with the Kudo's. Meanwhile, Sonoko was rather forced to come visit the _girl who was able to capture everyone's attention_, still bitter though a little bit remorse on what happened to her.

"Look Shiho, Hakase and others are already here for their daily visit." He whispered at the sleeping girl, lightly touching her cheeks. This slight feat of affection didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend.

"_I should not be feeling jealous…he's already mine, but how come even if she's in coma Shinichi's attention is still on her? He didn't even say hello, we haven't had any proper conversation since that day. Does Shinichi still love me? No…no…I shouldn't have doubts." _Though, how many times she tell herself that she can't help but feel a little betrayed and rejected.

"_I think I should talk to Shinichi now…"_

"Hey, Kudo…how are you?" Hattori was the first one to greet him. His mom with Hakase is busy arranging the flowers and fruits they brought. His father was joined the conversation of him and Hattori while Ran and the other two girls were whispering to each other.

"Ran, you should go for it! Talk to him, you have the every right to, you're his girlfriend!" Sonoko encouraged his best friend into talking to Shinichi.

"Sonoko-chan is right, but I think you should, you know…be mellow…I don't think you don't have anything to be jealous off, I mean, for the 2 years that he's gone Miyano-kun is the only person that he's with, he may consider her as his best friend now…It's only reasonable for him to act like this when he's the reason why she's in coma." Kazuha reasoned out, Sonoko was about to counter him when Ran spoke.

"Yeah…excuse me; I'll talk to him now." She said, and approaches his boyfriend and gave him a light tap on the shoulder. Shinichi just looked at her in question.

"Can I talk to you?" She timidly asked,

"Uh…sure…what's up?"

"Uhm? In private?" Shinichi looked around for a while then his eyes landed on Shiho and lingered a few moments on her before nodding his head.

"Where are they going?" Yukiko asked.

"Well, Ran wanted to talk to Kudo…" Sonoko replied, sitting on one of the couch.

"Talk? About what?"

"Well, after that day and on what happened to Miyano, Ran was feeling a little…shun out by Kudo." She answered, and Yukiko and Yuusaku just looked at each other while Hattori just shook his head and murmured to himself,

_"Looks like you've got yourself in a situation a detective like you can have a hard time figuring out."_

xxxxx

They walk for a while until they arrived at the small garden behind the hospital. Ran sat one of the benches and Shinichi sat down beside her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Shinichi decided to break the silence. The longer he'll stay here the longer he'll have to leave Shiho.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Ran?" He asked her, looking at the sullen-looking girl beside her. She's not like Shiho, she can easily display her emotions even if she doesn't want to. "What's wrong?"

It took her a while to answer, like she was gathering all her strength. "Do you still love me?"

Shinichi was beyond shocked, he didn't expect her to ask that question, but what stunned him the most that it was taking him time before he can answer her question. Sure, he already said that to her when he asked her out but he's not so sure why it was taking him time to answer; like he's not so sure about his feelings anymore.

"Wha—what kind of question is that, Ran?" He answered back, still dazed and confused with all the thoughts in his head. "You're my girlfriend, you should know the answer to that."

"But, I want to hear it again from you…that you love me."

"What are you getting at?"

"Just answer me, Shinichi...do you love me?" Ran emphasized her question, like she was talking to a 5 year old kid.

"I-don't know…"He was supposed to say "I love you" but that was what came out from his mouth. He saw that Ran was on the verge of crying but trying to hold it in, she gave him a small smile before continuing. "Describe me, Shinichi…"

His head is getting all dizzy with all the pointless (for him) questions Ran is throwing at him but he still answers her question or more like request. "You're my childhood friend, kind and loving…you rarely get angry if you are, in just a snap it's all gone but still no one should mess with you since you're hot-headed at times and really good at karate. There are times that you're annoying especially when you stick your nose when it's none of your business, no offense…Hm? What else? I guess…that's it.

"Now, describe Miyano Shiho…"

"What?" He looked at her like she'd grown two heads. She smiled at him, and repeated her request.

"Describe Miyano Shiho…"

"Oh…uh…okay…Well, she's…" He stopped for a while before continuing with an amused smile playing on his features.

"_The way you smile for her…"_

"Oh god, she'll kill me if she heard me right now…Well, she's very cynical type of person which reflected her valuing her own security above idealistic principles of justice. She's…a loner. She did not wish to become close to others, I had a hard time getting close to her, only by repeated approached that she started to loosen up. Shiho was also untrusting of others in general, and preferred to put on an expressionless, cold mask while bottling up her pain and sadness. Her views about death have been complex and at times contradictory. You know…she was once part of the Organization." He looked down as he said this, and didn't saw the surprised look on Ran's face.

"You mean, she was once part of the Organization that nearly killed you?"

"Yeah…but that all changed when they killed her sister, the only family that she has…"

"Why? Where are their parents?"

"They were killed by the Organization too, when she was still young…They were born in that secret crime syndicate, you know…Both of their parents were both important researchers for the Organization. She was sent to America as a child to go to school and was groomed to finish her parent's research while her sister lived a normal life…"

"_The way your voices sound so remorseful when talking about her past…"_

"…She said that most of her time in America was lonely; she ate lunch alone and isolated from peers for being different."

"Different? How so?"

"Well…" He glanced at her, smiling before continuing, "She's an academic prodigy. By the age of thirteen she's able to graduate in Harvard and worked as a highly ranked scientist for the Organization. You know, she's the only person who can outsmart me, well maybe aside from my dad…She's going to love to hear that…Kudo Shinichi admitting that Miyano Shiho is smarter than him.

"_The way you laugh when talking about her…"_

"She was about 15 when she developed the most current incarnation of the experiment that her parents was doing and was now being completed by her, although it was not her intended purpose, she discovered a poison to kill without leaving any traces of itself in a body. After the death of her sister…she…escaped the Organization and I met her under the pouring rain in New York…" Shinichi changed a little bit of information on how they met. He was quiet for a while and Ran thought he's done _describing_ Miyano Shiho when he spoke.

"Remember I said that her views about death are a bit complex and at time contradictory? Well…she's prepared to likely kill someone before as part of her tests but on the other hand, she detested the Organization for using the poison she made as a killing tool. Weird, right?" He scoffed, more like to himself, before continuing, "You know…I called her a murderer…and she doesn't looked like a bit bothered by it, but when our first case together ended, she cried…cried so hard that I regretted calling her that."

"_That way you knew so much about her even though you just met her two years ago"_

"Anyway…back to describing her…oh, wait…please don't tell anyone about that? Okay? Thanks…Well, she speaks very formal and even though people thought her as the "Ice Queen", when you get to know her…she's really sweet, kind and lovable girl. Though, she doesn't really like it when you associate her and sweet, kind and lovable in the same sentence…She's really sarcastic, you can't win an argument with her, she always how the perfect comeback for everything. She's into fashion and prefers branded names…I remember one time, I need her cooperation in one of my cases and being Shiho, she made it hard…not just for me but also for my wallet…" He laughed again, as he remembers what happened back then.

"Your wallet?"

"Yeah… she made me buy this Prada purse that was so in, that time and after that…there are countless of time that I took her out shopping using all my money and I don't think I would have it any other way, I'd rather spent every penny that I have, every penny…if I have too, every penny that my parents earn, just for her to wake up…" He ended his tale with a soft sigh.

"_The way you're willing to go shopping and spend your money on her, you cheapskate…"_

"You know what, Shinichi…I'm not going to make it hard for you anymore…I'm breaking up with you."

"What? What are you saying?" He asked, as Ran stood up.

"_That only means…"_

"Well, let's just say I already know the reason why you don't know if you love me or not…" She looked down at him, as he was still sitting on the bench.

"Really? Why? Tell me!"

"No…"

"Wha—Hey, help me out…" She turned her back on him, as she can no longer hold her tears in.

"Sorry, but the answer to your question or pondering can only be answered by you and only you…Goodbye, Shinichi…" She whispered the last part and left him sitting on the bench, still bewildered why on earth can't he answer her, if she loves him or not.

"…_that only means one thing, Shinichi…you are falling for Miyano Shiho."_

The sun was setting as so as Kudo Shinichi's love for Mouri Ran.

* * *

**A/N: **Yey! Longest chapter! And the chapter I loved the most.

The information about Miyano Shiho was from this site:

wiki/Shiho_Miyano

Please Review! Next chapter will no longer be a flashback.


	9. Present Reality

**Author's Note: **Okay! This chapter is the present one, and I used the Prologue for you guys to remember what happened at the first chapter. The real battle begins here! Reviews after!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten  
**

**Chapter 9 – Present Reality**

It's been a month now since the fallout of the Black Organization, everything is now the way it should be except for one thing, - a 17 year old girl, with short reddish brown hair and turquoise eyes.

A boy around at the same age too was sitting in an old wooden chair, eyes focused on the girl that was lying on the hospital bed. Not once did he leave the girl's side since she was admitted in the hospital. He feels like it was his fault, why she's here. He did not keep his promise to her that he'll protect her, but it's been the other way around.

He was lost in his thoughts that he did not notice the girl opened her eyes after four weeks of coma, not until he heard a small soft grunt that he finally snapped out of his reverie and looked where the sound was coming from. He was shocked to say at the very least, to see her awake. Due to his excitement, he shouted her name just to confirm that she's really awake.

"Shiho!"

But, what he didn't expect was the answer he got from her. He was anticipating to hearing her sarcastic remark however fate just wouldn't let it happen. All the colors from his face were long gone, when he heard her say…

"Who are you?"

xxxx

Shinichi gaped at her, a pang of hurt cross his heart as he realized what's happening, right now. He shook his head just to erase the painful reality that was happening right now. He waited a month for this moment, for her to wake up; sure, she's awake alright…but she can't remember him.

"_Wait…maybe she's just playing with, she used to do this all do the time…"_

"Okay…stop it, you got me there!" He laughed but he knows this is a faked and nervous one as he saw Shiho's eyes looking at him bewildered and lost.

"I'm really sorry, sir…but, I don't really know you." She softly whispered and she doesn't know why but when she saw him looked down, disappointed; all she wanted to do was to reach out.

"Don't tell me…it's real…" He whispered more like to himself, but Shiho heard it. She's about to answer him when the door opened revealing an old man, a beautiful lady and a rather handsome man.

"Shin-chan! We're he-" Yukiko cut herself off, when she saw that Shiho's finally awake.

"Shiho-chan!" she squealed and ran towards her bed and gave her a bear hug. "Oh my, good thing your finally awake!"

"Shiho? Is that my name?" she asked as Yukiko let her go, Yukiko, looked shocked when she heard her question then she looked at her son.

"Shin-chan?"

"Son…don't tell me…" Yuusaku trailed off as he saw his son, looking gloom as ever.

"Hakase, can you call Shiho's doctor? Now?" Hakase followed Shinichi's request. No one knows what to say at this time, Shiho, on the other hand, just looked at the people around her, confused as ever.

"_They must be a family, this guy looks like these two…must be his parents…"_

"Uh…excuse me?" she meekly said, Shinichi looked at her and gave her a small yet sad smile.

"Yes?"

"Uhm…so, this may sound stupid…but, what's my name?" He just laughed it off and sat down by the chair beside her bed.

"Your name is Miyano Shiho and I'm Kudo Shinichi…These are my parents, Kudo Yuusaku and Kudo Yukiko and the old man, a while ago, is Hiroshi Agasa but we call him Hakase…he's your legal guardian." He explained a new thought form in his mind.

"_I'll help you out Shiho, it doesn't matter for now if you can't remember anything…I'll help you remember everything."_ A new resolve for him to go with his life.

"My guardian? Why? Where are my parents?" Shinichi looked at his parents then back at Shiho. _"I can't lie to her…"_ But, before he can reply the door open, Hakase with Shiho's doctor.

"Hakase, already explained what happened…but…her aneurysm may cause her amnesia, right now. I don't know whether it would be a short or a long term one but for one, she needs to stay here for a few more days for an observation." The doctor moved his way towards Shiho and asks her a couple of questions.

After what seems like an eternity for Shiho, her doctor left. She looked at the door and grumbled, "Geez, for a doctor he sure seems like stupid…" She remarked, crossing her arms in the process. Hakase smiled at her knowingly, Yukiko giggled at her.

"_Maybe…there's still a chance…"_

"Of course, I have a long term amnesia…a short one is when you can't remember what you ate this morning or what not but still can remember some stuff, as for me…the hell I can remember everything." She said, sarcastically.

"_Yeah…still Shiho alright…maybe there's still a chance that she'll remember everything…of course there is…This time, Shinichi…you won't fail anymore."_

"So, back to the topic at hand, where are my parents? Who am I? And who're you? Are you my boyfriend or something?" As she said the word "boyfriend" he blushed 100 shade of red, and Shiho smirked at what she's seeing.

"So, you love me, don't ya, Kudo-kun?" she mocked him and was a bit taken a back when she saw his eyes grew larger. "What?"

"You called me, Kudo-kun…"

"So?"

"Well, we're very close… yet you don't want to call me Shinichi…it's always…Kudo-kun, detective freak or murder magnet."

"So, you're a detective? What are you, 17?18?"

"17…"

"Wow…a teenage detective, so…are you going to answer my question, Mr. Holmes?"

"You know Holmes?

"I may have amnesia and can't remember anything that has to do with my life but I'm not stupid." She monotonously replied. Hakase smiled at the thought, than even though she can't remember anything, she's till the Miyano Shiho that they knew…His _daughter_.

"Anyway, we should leave you two for a while…Shin-chan, I brought you some fresh clothes and there's food in the fridge. Bye!" The three adults left them, hanging in the air without even a word from them. It was silent for a while, until Shiho coughed to get Shinichi's attention.

"Kudo-kun, please answer me…where are my parents?" This time, her voice sounded melancholic. It pains him to see her like this.

"Well…it's like this…" Then, all throughout the night Shinichi told him about everything he knew about her life, what happened when they were shrunk back and reverted back, and what happened that day the put her into this condition.

As he finished his story, Shiho stayed quiet for a minute or so, this was a lot for her to take in, right now. She may choose to believe it or not, but what's important for him right now, that Shiho's alive in front of him. For now, he's contented with that.

"So, where is your girlfriend?"

"That's what you picked up from all I said?"

"Uh huh…answer me."

"Ran? Oh…we broke up…she broke up with me." He said, and she noticed that he doesn't look a bit peeved about it.

"Why?"

"Because when she asked me if I love her…I said, I don't know…"

"Really? Why is that?"

"I don't know…" He is starting to think that Shiho may have amnesia but still, at times, she's a real pain in the ass so he changed the subject.

"I think you should get your sleep now…"

Shiho looked at him and smirked, "Changing the subject, are we? And besides, I just came out of coma and you want me to sleep again?"

"You still need to rest you know…"

"Yeah right…anyway, describe me."

"What?" He asked, getting a déjà vu at her question.

"Clearly, I don't know anything about myself…so tell me." He sighed before reciting the very same answer he gave Ran, a month ago. For the whole night, they spent every single minute of it, with Shinichi telling stories to Shiho everything that she should know and Shinichi never felt so close and happy with Shiho beside him.

For the next few days, they spent each every time they got with each others presence, up until the day Shiho was admitted out the hospital. They were in a cab on their way home, when Shinichi's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Shinichi-kun, it's me…"_

"Hakase? What's up?"

"_Where are you two now?"_

"We're nearly there…why?"

"_Well, your mom prepared a welcome home part for Shiho…it's a surprise, but thought you ought to know."_

Shinichi looked at the girl beside her, who was looking at the scenery out the window, which was nothing much, seeing that it's just buildings or houses everywhere. "Uhm, yeah sure…See you later."

**(Shiho's POV)**

What is this feeling I feel every time I'm with him? I should be at least happy that I'm out of coma but what is this feeling now? Regret? Loneliness? Guilt? But, why? What is this stupid feeling?

I'm sure I'm happy every time I'm with him but why is it that every time he look at me straight in the eyes, I feel a pang of remorse? And when he said that two of them broke up, I feel kind of…happy…

"_There's more than this amnesia, than a simple aneurysm…"_

xxxxx

Shiho was snapped out of her musings when Shinichi gently touch her elbows that gave them both a run of electricity throughout their bodies. He helped her out of the cab and to the path down her supposed to be home. He smiled at her before opening the door.

"Welcome Back!" Shiho was taken aback with all the people in _her_ house. She looked at Shinichi, whose grinning madly at her and led her to the couch.

"Shiho-kun, we hope you like this surprise party we throw for you…" Hakase said, as he sat down beside Shiho.

"Well, I don't know…I mean, except for you, Yukiko-san and Yuusaku-san and this idiot detective beside me, I don't know any of them." She replied, nonchalantly.

"Let me introduce them to you…" Shinichi offered, "This 3 children here are, Yoshida Ayumi, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko and Kojima Genta, their friends with Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai…" He looked at her knowingly, and Shiho catch up that she's supposed not to know them that much since she's been here for only a couple of weeks after they revert back to their original forms after being a 7 year old kid for 2 years.

"_Thank god, Kudo-kun decided to tell __**everything**_**."**

"And here, is my Hattori Heiji, he's a teenage detective too from Osaka and I hate to say this but he's my friend and the girl beside him, is his girlfriend, Toyama Kazuha." He grinned when he saw the two blushes.

"She's not my girlfriend…" Hattori said, and Kazuha nods, the others just laugh at them. Hattori glared at Shinichi, which made him grins even wider.

"Anyway, moving on…this is Suzuki Sonoko… remember, when I told you what happened at the party before…before everything happened?" He sensitively asked as Shiho frowned at his question.

"Yeah…what about it?"

"Well, she's the one who's so envy at you for capturing everyone's attention as you grace us your presence that night."

"Hey! I'm not envy at her!" Shiho just looked at her, rather coldly than what she wants. This made Sonoko shut her mouth and glared at Shiho. Shinichi frowned at was about to reprimand her when Shiho glared at him too.

"Okay…so last, is…oh, Mouri Ran." He gave Ran a tight smile before looking back Shiho was smirking _again_ at him.

"Oh…the ex-girlfriend…She looks like an angel, Kudo-kun…" Ran blushed at her compliment

"Well, you know… you used to call her "angel"

"Huh…really…" She excuses herself to go to the comfort room, after asking Hakase where it is. As she was looking at her reflection in the mirror, she started to get dizzy. Her mind went black then flashes of what seem like her memories. She gripped the side of her head, not being able to take the pain that was running through her head. She let out a scream that can rival a police siren.

Shinichi was talking or rather having a friendly bicker with Hattori when he heard a loud scream that made his blood run cold. He ran towards the comfort room, and thump loudly on the door.

"Shiho! Shiho! What happened? Open the door!" When he didn't get any answer, he asked for the key and when he opened it, he saw Shiho lying on the ground, unconscious. He carried her, bridal style, and lay her down on the couch; worry etched his face as he wipe warm towel on her face. After a few minutes of silence and anxiousness from Hakase and Shinichi's side, they heard her grunt and she opened her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"Shiho? Are you okay?" He asked, helping her to sit right up. She just nod in response and drank the water, Yukiko gave her.

"What happened? I heard you scream…"

"Seriously, Kudo-kun you're getting all worked up, it's just a scream." She replied, impassively but Shinichi didn't take it the right way but burst like an overly protective boyfriend or dad...

"Getting worked up? Of course, I would! I'm the reason why you're in that state right now Shiho! I promised you before that I'll protect you, but it's always been the other way around! What do you think I felt when I saw Gin shot you? Huh? What do you think I felt when the doctor said that you're in coma? What do you think I felt when you wake up and can't remember anything? Huh? Shiho? What? I've _never_ ever been so scared in my life, Shiho! When you woke up and I realized that you have amnesia, I made a new promise and resolve for myself, that whatever happens, I'll help you get through with this and this time I'm sure as hell that I'll protect you even if it cost me my life. Because you may still be Shiho, but I want the Shiho I know to come back! I want the Shiho I know who remembers everything! I want the Shiho that remembers who the fuck I am! I want her back! I want _my _Shiho back!" His outburst made everyone in the room quiet and looks like that he doesn't realize that he just called Shiho, _his_ and no one dares to comment on it.

However, the girl in question looked at him uncomfortably before uttering, "I…I was…My mind went blank then this flashes…I don't know and my head started spinning and it really hurts that's all." She lamely replied as Shinichi kneeled down in front of her took her hand into his and murmured a small,

"I'm sorry, Shiho…"

* * *

**A/N: **I think this chapter is so lame…Anyway, reviews please?


	10. The Plan

**Author's Note: **Ohh! I'm so excited by all the reviews! Anyway, please stay tuned so you'll know the answers to your questions and thank you so much! I love you all!

I'm so lazy to type all your names but yeah… please keep on reading! I'll answer your questions in every chapters I'll write.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan and Okayama Prefecture.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 10 – The Plan**

They were having a wonderful time together, seating on the roof of Hakase's house under the thousands of stars glimmering in the sky. After the Shinichi's outburst, they decided to stop the party it took a while before they can convince the others that Shiho needs her rest. None of them spoke, under the eerie silence that night, Shiho just kept on gazing the night sky while Shinichi's head was bowed down, not knowing what to say.

Shinichi looked at his right side, where Shiho was sitting after a whole 15 minutes of utter silence, he decided to apologize for shouting at her earlier, he was really worried at her when he heard her scream.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped, glaring at him.

"I—I wasn't looking…" He lamely replied, and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, you do…you've been looking at me for the whole 5 minutes with a constipated look on your face." She blankly said, as she returned her gaze on the stars.

"What's your favorite star, Kudo-kun?" she asked, still keeping her gaze on the stars. He looked at her than on the sky and contemplates for a while before answering, apologizing was long forgotten.

"I think…it would be Libra."

"Hm, typical for a detective…patron of truth and justice." She replied, she wasn't looking at him so she didn't see the smile on Shinichi's face.

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your favorite star?" he asked, the girl who was currently humming, "Twinkle Twinkle little star".

"Oh…Polaris." She replied, and didn't even bother to explain. However, Shinichi knows why, Polaris, a guiding star. She always said before that she is like a lost child that needs some guidance but he thought otherwise, she's never been lost, especially if he's by her side. He knows that from this day on, he'll always be there for her so, she doesn't need a star to guide her.

"Neh, Kudo-kun…if that Organization was still at large, why did we revert back?" she asked, finally looking at him, "I mean, it's dangerous…look at what happened now."

He averts her looks, and murmured something under his breath.

"What?"

"I said, it's my fault actually… before you called me that in two weeks' time the antidote would be ready, I've been pestering you for that, it's been two years since we were shrunk and even I faced that Organization countless of times when I was still in Conan's form, I can't seem to bring them down. So, after months of endless "please" to you…you gave in and it took you months before you made the antidote that would permanently return us to our usual selves. I thought that if I'm in Kudo Shinichi's form I can bring them now for good and I can protect you… I think that would be on top of all the stupid things I made, I can't believe I miscalculate everything. I'm really sorry for putting you in that condition..." He whispered the last sentence and Shiho had hard time hearing it. It's always been a sour topic for them to discuss his failed attempt to protect her.

"Then, why did I return too? It's much dangerous for me and besides, from what you told me, Haibara is much alive and "likely" person than Miyano Shiho."

"Well, I kind of force you too… I really like to see you in your original form."

"Wow…what a lame excuse." She grinned at him, but since he's not looking at her, he didn't know that.

"I know…I know! I'm sorry, I really am…" Shiho reached for his hand and this took Shinichi by surprise and blushed madly when he look at her cerulean eyes directly. He knows she's beautiful but this time, under the light coming from the moon, it gives her an ethereal look, for him she can rival Aphrodite's beauty.

"Look, I'm sure even my old self would tell you this, don't blame yourself, it's bound to happen anyway, I'm sure of that…" She kept her gaze on him; Shinichi felt like her gaze is pulling him in. He slowly leaned forward and when he saw that she didn't flinch, he kept on leaning and look at her sweet, soft and inviting lips.

He don't know what's making him do this, he just broke up with Ran and here he is about to kiss the most beautiful girl his eyes ever laid on. He saw that she closed her eyes and he did so; the space on their lips was about to 2 millimeters apart when…

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko's voice wakes them up and jumped away from each other, blushing 10 shades of red.

"_I'm about to kiss her…I'm about kiss her…I'm about to kiss her…" _He repeated this on his head like a mantra and never in his life would he want to kill his own mom. He doesn't know why but the thought of kissing Shiho, gave him shivers in a good way.

Shiho, on the other hand, was slapping herself on her own mind. _"He just broke up with his girlfriend; of course, he was thinking her, not you! Dream on, Shiho for thinking that he likes you back…wait, likes me back? Where did that come from?"_ She was lost in thought, not knowing where the hell does that come from, for all she know, what she felt for Kudo Shinichi is a platonic one.

"Shin-chan!"

"What?" he exasperatedly yelled back, his eyebrows twitching.

"Come down, dinner's ready!" He had no choice but to leave this sanctuary with Shiho. He turned his attention to the girl beside him and saw that she was in dazed.

"_Damn you Shinichi, way to confused her more…"_

"Shiho, c'mon…dinner's ready…but, uh…before that, let's just forget what happened okay? It was only a spur of the moment..." He lied through his teeth and turned his back, he didn't saw Shiho's downcast eyes.

"_Of course…spur of the moment, what am I thinking? Seriously, what's wrong with me? What is this twitching feeling I feel in my heart? Why do I feel disappointed and…hurt?"_ She decided to leave her thoughts and followed Shinichi down.

xxxxx

The following days have been extremely awkward for the both of them, they refused to neither talk nor even look at each other when it's not necessary and this didn't go unnoticed by the people around them. Shiho was currently out shopping with Shinichi's mom, they've been out since 10am and it's almost around after lunch but their still at Prada, at the check-out counter when Yukiko decided to ask Shiho what happened between them and her and her son's relationship this past few days, have been strained.

"Relationship? We're barely _in a relationship_…" Shiho replied, opening the door out, "Where should we have lunch?" she asked, rushing out the door and walking in fast pace. Yukiko have to run after her, but it was harder than she thought with all the shopping bag she has in hand.

"_I should have asked Yuusaku and Shin-chan to come…"_ She grumbled, as she lost sight of Shiho. She looked around one more time and found her in front of Friday's, obviously waiting for her.

"Mou, Shiho-chan! You should wait for me!"

"Sorry, so…Friday's?" They asked for a seat for two and ordered food and once they were settled, Yukiko asked her again.

"And no, Shiho-chan…this time you have to answer or else I would tell Shin-chan…your…your…vital statistics!" She threatened, though she knows how lame it is. Shiho sighed in response.

"Well… remember the night after the party? We were in the roof, talking and well, I think I said something because a moment after that I saw leaning forward…like he's about to…kiss…kiss me. Then, you called us for dinner, we leap apart…" She shyly replied but she kept her tone neutral; Yukiko's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Shiho-chan! I didn't know! I'm really sorry!" She kept on apologizing but stopped when she saw Shiho was not even listening to her.

"Shiho-chan? There's more to it, am I right?" she softly said. Shiho looked at her first, like she was contemplating whether to say it or not but decided to do so.

"He said, to forget about it and it was only a spur of the moment thing." If Yukiko was shocked when Shiho said that her son was about to kiss her, she was more stunned by this. Yukiko knows that his son like this girl, but obviously he didn't know that yet and she's important to him but to say that to her that could hurt Shiho…well, let's just say, Yukiko doesn't know that her son can hurt the girl he likes. Though, she can't really blame him, he thought all his life that he loves Ran then she broke up with him, 'cause he can't say that he loves her back, and then this girl came, he vowed to protect.

"_I'm sure he doesn't mean that… but still, my son can be an idiot at times. I'm sure his confused than ever, now."_ Yukiko, decided to avert the topic to another one, since the girl in front of her, sighed for the hundredth time since they arrived here in the restaurant.

"Anyway, let's visit Chanel after this…"

xxxxx

Shinichi was currently watching television or more like staring at it when the show he's "watching" goes into a commercial break; it snapped him back to reality. He was thinking of ways how to apologize to Shiho about the "incident" on the roof, especially when he said that it was only a spur of the moment, he knows it's not and he doesn't know too why should he apologize for that, but he knows he has too.

"_Seriously, nowadays…it's like I don't know what to do when it comes to Shiho, my mind that is usually sharp and logical can go berserk when she's around."_

His thoughts were snapped back to reality when the front door of his house opened, revealing Kazuha and Hattori, who just came back from their date, though they denied that it was a date.

"Welcome back…uh, Kazuha-chan, can I ask you something?" Kazuha looked at Hattori before nodding.

"Uh, yeah sure…what is it?"

"How do you apologize to a girl?" He shyly asked, and glared at Hattori when he heard him snicker.

"_Apologize? Don't tell me he's planning to apologize to Ran-chan and get back together!"_ The thought on her head, made him grins widely. "Well, first of all-" But she was cut off by the commercial on the television.

"_Visit Paradise Beach to have a paradise feeling on your summer vacation! For more information..."_

Shinichi's mind whirled when he heard the commercial, "vacation", _"Vacation? Paradise Beach…Vacation…Paradise…"_

"I've got it! Thanks Kazuha-chan!" He left them hanging in the air as he rushed to his bedroom, opened his computer and reserved two tickets to Okayama and booked two hotel rooms in Paradise Beach.

When Hattori saw the look in his friends' face, he knows already…

"_Looks like my friend is growing up…he's really happy when it's Miyano we are talking about."_

"What was that? But anyway, I'm so happy for Ran-chan!" Kazuha exclaimed, and squealed in delight.

"Ran? Why her?" Hattori asked her childhood friend, what the role of Mouri Ran in their conversation is."

"Because…Kudo-kun is planning to apologize to her and maybe ask her to get back together!"

"What? Ahou! It's for Miyano, not for nee-chan!"

"What? Not for Ran?"

"Uh huh…" Kazuha felt sorry for her friend that Shinichi is planning for Miyano not for her.

xxxx

At around 6:00pm, Shiho and Yukiko was finally at home after almost 9 hours of endless shopping.

"Tadaima!" Yukiko said, and Kazuha and Hattori who was in the living room, welcomed her home. Then after she put her shopping bags down, Shinichi came rushing down.

"Mom! Okaeri! Where's Shiho?" He said, all in one breathe.

"Oh her? She's out with some guy, who asked her when we we're having coffee this afternoon." She said, nonchalantly as she sat down and Yuusaku came to welcome his wife home.

"What?" Yuusaku looked at his son for his _again_ sudden outburst, these days it's like Shinichi doesn't know how to tone his voice down and control his temper.

"What's wrong, Shinichi?"

Shinichi, however didn't answer his father, "Mom! How could you do that? What if something happened to her? Where are they going? I'm getting her home now!" He was about to reach the door, when he heard her mom burst into laughter.

"You should've seen you face, Shin-chan! Acting all jealous! Calm down, I'm just kidding…she's back safely in the four corners of her room, putting aside all the things we bought. Shinichi sighed in relief, and ask her mom with blush on his face, just for reassurance.

"So, she's home safely?"

"Yeah…she is. I'm sure you'll have my head, even if I'm your mom if something bad happen to her..."

"Oh…Okay then…" And then, he left.

"Where is he going?" Yuusaku asked in no one in particular.

"Hmm, maybe to Miyano to tell her to pack her things…" Hattori replied, turning his attention back on the television.

"Pack her things? Why?" This time it's Yukiko who asked, it piqued her interest on knowing where her son and _future daughter-in-law_ are going.

"Probably in Okayama…Paradise Beach." All of sudden, Yukiko leap out of her seat, excitement written all over her face.

"Well, Kazuha-chan, Hattori-kun and anata, pack your things because we're going to Paradise Beach!" Yuusaku looked at his wife, and said,

"You do know, Shinichi probably wants to get some alone time with her, right?"

"Yes, and that gives us more reason to come…so, we'll know the new developments in their relationship." With that, she left probably to reserved tickets and book hotel rooms too.

"So…" Kazuha started, looking at the space where Yukiko was standing a while ago.

"If I were you, pack your things…" Before the two can move, they heard Yukiko yelled from upstairs.

"Oh, anata call Hakase and tell him our plan, but tell him don't tell Shiho-chan, we'll leave after their flight! And, Kazuha-chan, call Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan also!"

"Is it wise to call Ran-chan?" Kazuha wondered, Yuusaku smiled at her before answering.

"I'm sure, Ran-chan knows by now the reason why Shinichi can't answer her back."

* * *

**A/N: **Aw, poor Shiho…spur of the moment, my ass Shinichi… haha! Anyway, Please rate and review! Stay tuned!


	11. What's Happening

**Author's Note: **I'll say sorry in advance if I can't update real soon, class is starting… so yeah…Anyway, enjoy this chapter fellas! Hope you guys continue on reading!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 11 – What's Happening?**

"Hello, Ran-chan, Sonoko-chan!" Kazuha chirped as she make a three way call to Mouri Ran and Suzuki Sonoko, that night after Yukiko insisted that they should go to Paradise Beach also just to observe or more likely to ruin Shinichi's plan for Shiho.

"What's up, Kazuha-chan?" Ran asked, good-heartedly. Kazuha on the other hand, was having second thoughts on telling Ran, what's going. It could really hurt her, she may look strong on the outside but she knows deep down its killing her. She didn't realize that it was taking a long time before she could answer since Sonoko has been shouting her name for the past few minutes.

"Kazuha-chan!"

"Huh—wha—oh yeah…" she trailed off, going off again to her thoughts.

"Is there anything wrong?" Ran asked.

"Oh nothing… it's just that…what would you say if I invited you to come to Paradise Beach?" Kazuha then asked after contemplating if she'll ask Ran out.

"You mean the newly opened beach in Okayama?" Sonoko was the one who answered her, when she gave a small yes; Sonoko was literally ripping their ears out by squeals of delight.

"Mou, Sonoko-chan! Tone it down… let Kazuha-chan finish!"

"Right… so, when are we going?" Sonoko excitedly ask Kazuha.

"Uhm…actually it's Yukiko-san who's asking if you guys wants to come…"

"Yukiko-san?" Ran said, bewildered.

"Oh yeah… well, the plan is… to stalk Kudo-kun and Miyano-san…"

"Stalk them? And why the hell would we do that?" Sonoko said, she's still not fond of Shiho's presence after all.

"Okay… I'll tell you what happened earlier, though I don't really know all the details… well Yukiko-san and Miyano-san went out shopping for the whole day and Heiji and I, went out to take a walk around the area, so Kudo-kun was left at home...when Heiji and I got back, Kudo-kun asked me how to apologize to girls… I figured that he'll want to ask for your forgiveness and ask you to get back together, but when I was about to answer the commercial about Paradise Beach goes on TV, and then he rushed off, thanking me. When I voice out my thoughts about you and Kudo-kun, he said that it was for Miyano-san not you and didn't explain any further. When Yukiko-san got back, Kudo-kun asked where Miyano-san was, and his mom kid him that she's out on a date on a random guy and well, let's just say he's oozing with jealousy and was about to pick Miyano-san when his mom laugh and told him it was all a joke and then he left. Yuusaku-san asked where is he off to, Heiji told him probably to Miyano-san and tell her to pack. Yukiko-san knowing she is, she asked where are they going, when we told about Paradise Beach, she told us to pack and to call you two so you can come. Are you okay with that, Ran-chan? You are coming?" Kazuha was half hoping she'll go and half not.

"Sure…why not." Ran replied.

"WHAT? Are you insane? Your ex-boyfriend is going off with some girl to go on a date and you want to come?" Sonoko scold Ran over the line.

"What? It's okay… I'm the one who broke up with him…"

"But, are you really okay with that, Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked calmly.

"What? Of course, I am…"

"Are you?" Sonoko asked, rather sarcastically. Ran's side was quiet for a while and then they heard a soft sniffing on her side.

"Ran-chan?" Kazuha slowly called out her name.

"Sorry… I—uh, I can't take it… I mean, I broke up with him but that doesn't mean I don't love him. I love him still with all my heart… and seeing off with some other girl, I don't—I can't take it." She confessed, she's keeping it all inside her and it's now on its peak and can't take it anymore.

"Then, why did you end it with him?" Sonoko asked, knowing how is her best friend is hurt now.

"Because—I can see it, the way he cares for her…the way his face lights up when she's around or even when someone mentions her name…the way he smiles for her… I know it…I can see it…he loves her! He doesn't know it yet… but I know, I can feel it…his love for her."

"So, you end up your happiness with him… for his happiness with her…" Kazuha reasoned.

"Yes…isn't that what love is?"

"So, you do really love him…" Sonoko said, but more like to herself, "But Ran…don't you think you suffered enough after waiting for him for who knows how long? Gave you all the pain that one girl couldn't only possibly hold in… Don't you think, you deserve some happiness now? Deserve to be with him?"

"I don't know…" Ran whispered, and so, Sonoko continued.

"And, what did that Miyano girl do for him? Does she really know him? You've been with Kudo since you were in kids and they met two years ago. What could she possibly understand about him?"

"Well, I don't know but… the way Shinichi talk about her, it's like they've known each other longer than we've known each other. Miyano-san helped with his cases and me, I'm always on the way, and sometimes I don't want him to go. They have so many similarities… I could see it, they're perfect for each other, and they can feel each other's emptiness.

"You know, the way you say it… makes me want to think that you're pushing him away."

"I don't, but that's the reality…" Kazuha remained silent while they were talking, and decided to butt in.

"Yeah, actually I kind of see it what's Ran-chan saying… but, would you just give him without fighting? I mean, yeah sure…she has amnesia so it's quite unfair since she can't really remembers him, but still Kudo already said it, she may have amnesia but still she's the Miyano Shiho he knew before."

"Yeah… and still, he wants the _old_ Miyano, and even called her _his_, remember?" Ran said rather bitterly, as she recalls his outburst during the welcome party for Miyano Shiho, days ago.

"You already said it, he doesn't know yet that he loves her…maybe there's still chance you can change it, you know? Divert all his attention to you… Forget about her…" Sonoko said, off-handedly.

"What? That's cruel! I can't do that to him!"

"You're really are a good girl, Ran-chan… but what we meant is, for now… why don't you tell him what you really felt and you know, try to get things back together… Like what I said, fight for him." Kazuha said, fiddling at the hem of her dress, thinking if it's really a good idea or advice, what she just gave her.

"You really think so?" Ran asked, uncertain if it's really the wise thing to do.

"We don't think so, we know so…" Sonoko, rolling her eyes as if they can see her.

"Okay…" Still, uncertain and it looks like she would have this feeling until she talked to Shinichi.

"So, you are coming to Paradise Beach with us?" Kazuha inquired.

"Yeah, sure… and I guess, I need a vacation too."

"Then it's settled then, let's go shopping tomorrow, since I don't really pack swimsuits with me." Kazuha said, and once the call ended, she hoped and prayed to all the gods listening that whatever happens, no one would really get hurt, though it sounds like impossible, knowing when it comes to love, being hurt is one of its requirements.

Once the phone call ended, Ran looked at her study table and on top of it was the picture of her and Shinichi just outside their school. She recalled all the memories they have since they were kids; him, the only one who can find her when playing hide and seek, him, seeing him go ballistic if something happened to her, him, who unconsciously confess in London. A smile was seen on her face, and thought that maybe fighting for him is a good thing, maybe this time she can have him for good.

She may let him go before so easily, but this time it's not going to happen. For her, Sonoko is right; she suffered enough and think deserve a happy life with him now. Everyone thought that the sun has set but remember, there's always sunrise by dawn.

"_I'm sorry Shinichi… I know you love her, but the thought of you not in my life… I…just cant…"_

xxxxx

"C'mon Shiho! It would be fun! It's summer! Spend some time in the sun!" Shinichi said, or more like wailed, yet Shiho paid him no heed. She's still busy cleaning her closet for a new space for her brand new wardrobe.

"Shiho!"

"…"

"Shiho!"

"…"

"Miyano Shiho!"

"…"

"MI-YA-NO SHI-HO!"

"You really like my name, huh?" She said which made Shinichi blushed like mad.

"Oh, c'mon just come with me! Besides I already reserved us tickets, first class mind you, and book hotel rooms."

"So, you went off with all that without confiding with me first? What if I have a date on that day?" Shiho asked, incredulous; finally looking and giving him her attention.

"You—you have a date?" Shinichi said bewildered, though, silently he's killing the guy who asked her out.

"I said, M-A-Y-B-E." She raised her eyebrows at him and continued, "Seriously, and you call yourself a detective? So much for being a keen observer." She smirked and teased him, she loves riling him up and seeing him glare her, maybe for the fact that she knows that those glares are not by all means true.

"Please? Pretty please?" He revert back asking or more like begging for her to come with him to Paradise Beach.

"Give me three _good_ reasons why should I come with a murder magnet like you…" He glared at her again for calling him that, but inside he's smiling…

"_So, she stills remembers all the nicknames she gave to me… That's a start."_

"Okay, let's see… First, it's my treat…" At this, Shiho gave him an "are-you-kidding-me" look and huffed in annoyance.

"You made it sound that I'm so _materialistic_ and downright spoiled bitch… You can go to that stupid island of yours. ALONE." She made a motion to stood up from where she was sitting on the floor but before she could go any further, he pulled her back down, instantaneously that she falls right on his lap. His face was pure shock when Shiho landed on his lap, and _unknowingly_ he round his arms around her waist, like he was hugging her. The close approximate of their faces brought them some very awkward situation. She really wants to stand up but Shinichi has a tight grip on her waist.

"Wha—What are you doing? Get your hands off me!" She threateningly said trying to keep a straight face but failed to do so, when she saw _again_, for the second time in her life that he's leaning over.

"_Is he…"_ But, her thoughts were cut off, when he went straight to her ears, and whispered rather huskily that made shivers run down her spine and if only she's not sitting on his lap, her knees will surely melt.

"No…stay here…"

Shiho looked at his enticing blue eyes again and before she can drown in them, she continue what they were talking before, "So…uh, what's the second reason?" she whispered, seeing that he's really close.

"Second? Oh… because you need to loosen up, and what's the best way to do it? Spend summer in a wonderful island with a wonderful guy…" he again, whispered in her ear. She rolled her eyes, and replied,

"Way to ruin the moment, Sherlock…"

"Moment? What moment?" He asked her, staring at her eyes again.

"_It's really cerulean…and if you look closely you can see gray hues… I could stare at her forever and never get tired off it. I never felt this way about Ran; I wonder what this wonderful feeling is? This feeling…it's so…rejuvenating…"_ He unconsciously licked his lips which didn't go unnoticed by the girl on his lap, who was blushing like mad and can't seem to think straight right now.

"So…" Shiho started, Shinichi looked at her expectantly. Looks like this evening couldn't go anything more awkward than, Shinichi lifting her face using his thumb against her chin, and stare at her intently.

"_What is wrong with him? What's with all the staring?" _Shiho was practically screaming on her mind, but this time, she just didn't try but also succeeded in pulling off a blank face.

"What's the third reason?" And, thankfully, she sound so… uncaring; for what's happening right now. However, Shinichi won't have any of that, since he whispered huskily on her right ear, his warm breath tickling the side of her head, and her heart race 100 km/hr. when he uttered,

"Third, is because I want to spend some alone time with you…" Shiho can't take it anymore, pushed herself out of his lap, forcefully and, how ironically and cliché it seems, slammed the door of her room and scurried out of his 10 meter radius way.

Shinichi who doesn't look hurt or scared or shocked when Shiho left but he looks like almost happy since his smiling all the way to his ears.

"_Whatever do you call this feeling…? I don't care, all I know is…I'm happy with her. I want to spend all my time with her, and if God will allow it, maybe even forever. She's the only girl who can make me all this stupid, in a good way. Maybe this is the reason, why Ran broke up with me and now I look at it, I wouldn't have it in any other way. Either way, I'll…probably end things with her, now I feel this…thing…with Shiho. Does anyone get this happy just by being with a girl? I should probably ask my dad…or mom…"_ With that, he run off and went off, he didn't saw Shiho hiding in the kitchen, with a strange smile on her face; strange, because she doesn't know whether to smile or frown from his third reason.

xxxxx

Shinichi went straight to his parent's room, and before knocking he told himself, thousands of times that it would be okay. He'll just ask them some questions.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in…" He heard his mom say, and swallow all his uneasiness and nervousness before entering. When he entered, his parents were both reading and in their sleep wear.

"I'm sorry for coming in so late…" He said, and made his way to the bed, positioning himself in the middle of his parents, like a 5 year old who wants to sleep with his parents. Yukiko and Yuusaku looked at each other, half amused, half confused.

"What's wrong, Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked, putting aside her books, so did Yuusaku.

"Nothing's wrong, actually I've never been so happy…" He trailed off, and after a while when no one said anything, he continued, "Uh…can you possibly be happy just by being with a girl?"

His parents looked at each other knowingly where this conversation is going. Yuusaku was the one who answered, "Of course, you can… I'm happy with your mom."

"Of course you are, you love her…she's your wife." Shinichi said, like she was stating the obvious. His parents are trying not to laugh their asses off for their son's stupidity at these things.

"Care to elaborate, Shin-chan?"

"Well, when she's around I'm always smiling or laughing my head off, though she's not really funny given her icy exterior. When she's not by my side, even just for a minute I would be scared and nervous… All I really care is her well-being… When I look at her, I always get lost in her eyes, oh goodness those eyes…" He groaned, quite forgetting his parent's presence, "anyway, once… I am this close to kissing her… I don't know what I am feeling, clearly Ran knows since she broke up with me and said that she knows what's happening to me. I'm a detective I should figure this out…"

His parents nod at each other before saying, "You know Shin-chan…We know what's happening with you too…but I'm sorry we won't tell you."

"Huh? What? Why?"

"Well, at this point of time, you should be the one to figure it out, without the help of others and besides I think it would be unfair for Ran-chan, she may broke up with you for that _reason_ but I'm sure it pains her thousands of times because she loves you…"

"Think of it as another challenge, Shinichi…" Yuusaku said, and bid his son goodnight, who left their room more confused than ever.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I was writing this during my break time in College, instead of studying. Haha! Please rate and review!


	12. Perfect

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait… I was busy in school, out university celebrated its centennial year and well, there are a lots of activities going on everywhere. We even made a human lasallian star, just for the celebration. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this!

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I can't really answer all of you, but still thank you and keep on reading and leave reviews!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, Okayama and Ojigamake, the dress and sandals.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 12 - Perfect**

Shinichi and Shiho are on their way to the airport after long hours of convincing from Shiho's side. They were having a very uncomfortable silence as they recall the "incident" happened when Shinichi first decided to convince Shiho to come. Shiho was playing on her phone when the silence between them was interrupted by a call. Shiho looked at Shinichi when he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Shinichi…it's me…"_

"Ran? Why? What's the matter?" Shinichi asked, but the usual anxiousness in his voice whenever Ran called before was long gone and was replace by a friendly voice that Shinichi only use for his closest friends only. This change in his voice didn't go un-notice by Ran on the other end of the phone.

"_Uh…nothing, just want to ask how are you?"_

"Oh? Well, I'm great… Shiho and I are on our way to Okayama…oh, wait…I'm sorry, Ran, we're here already, I'll hung up now! Bye! See yah soon!" Shinichi hurriedly put his phone back on his pocket and help Shiho on her bags.

xxxxx

**Back in Beika**

"So? What did he say?" Sonoko asked, as she put her things on her hand bag, they're currently in Shinichi's house waiting for the others to get ready since there are following the two and will ride the next flight to Okayama after Shinichi and Shiho's flight.

"Oh…nothing, he hung up… they arrived in the airport already…" Disappointment can be heard in Ran's voice, as she recalled her conversation, - if you can call it one- with Shinichi just a moment ago.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… it's just that… are you really sure, it's a good idea to fight for him? I mean, I can see his already happy with Miyano though he's still as dense like before or even denser… only he can't see that he's in love with her." Ran said, looking at her phone, her wallpaper has her picture with Shinichi on their first date as an official couple. "He didn't even say he'll call me back…"

"It's okay; you'll see him in a few hours…" Sonoko consoled, as she saw that Ran is crying again, for the nth time since they broke up. Just behind the arch that was separating the living room and the kitchen, Yukiko listened to Ran's painful cry.

"_Sorry, Ran-chan… but, you can't dictate your heart…"_

xxxx

The two are currently queuing before they can enter the plane, with Shinichi carrying all of _their_ hand bags. Shiho only has her sling bag on her which only carries; her phone, pressed powder, lip balm and gloss and some cheek tint, though she doesn't really need any of it. They were nearing the gate when Shiho suddenly asks him a question though she still refuses to look at him.

"Tell me again, what's the purpose of this trip?"

"Uh… to show how remorseful I am when I said that _thing_ a few days ago…" Shinichi gulped, hoping that his answer is correct but Shiho didn't show anything whether she accepted his answer or not.

"So, you're willing to do anything?"

"Yes…yes, I am… why?" Still, she didn't answer.

"You got a first class seat in this plane and a suite for my room in the hotel?"

"Uh…yes?" Shinichi answered uncertain to her questions.

"Okay… give me your phone." She said, or more like demanded to him. He gave her, his _newly _bought Samsung Galaxy 3. He looked at her while she is inspecting his phone; he saw her took the back cover, remove his sim card and when they are nearing the gate with a trash can beside it…she threw _his_ phone in the trash can. Everyone was looking at Shiho while the said girl, was looking as bored and nonchalant as ever. Shinichi, on the other hand, is having a heart attack as he saw his phone in the trash can along with other unquestionable things inside it.

After a few minutes, as they took their seats and after Shinichi put their bags away. Shinichi looked at Shiho for a while, and then sighed. This action repeated for 15 whole minutes before Shiho exploded.

"What?" she snapped, one eyebrow raised and glaring at him like it was his death or something.

"Uh…you…you threw my phone." He replied, looking at her with both his eyebrows rose like he was asking, what that was all about.

"So?" she irritatingly asked him. This put Shinichi to his wits end.

"What do you mean, "so?" You threw my phone away, Shiho! What's with that? I just bought that!" He replied, uncharacteristically raising his voice.

"You're raising your voice on me?" This girl is unbelievable; he glared at her before slouching on his seat. Not wanting to talk to her for a while.

"_So much for a wonderful vacation, when she ruined it already by throwing my phone…"_

"I'll buy you a new phone, okay? I just don't want _other _girls calling you on _our _vacation." She replied back before looking away; she emphasized the word other and our, so she can relay her statement that she doesn't want to be disturb by his ex-girlfriend, Mouri Ran.

Shinichi looks like a tomato now, but he wouldn't let this moment go without actually teasing her, "Is Miyano Shiho jealous of Ran?" he grinned when he saw her go rigid before looking at him.

She scoffed and said in the coldest and blank voice she could utter, "Jealous, my ass…"

"If I didn't know you any better, I'll say you're jealous…" He pressed on, wanting her to admit that she is, in fact jealous, but let's face it; Shinichi is playing his deck 50/50 on this. It's Miyano Shiho we are talking about, with amnesia or not.

"Shut up! I. am. Not. Jealous." She said, accentuating every word. Shinichi just smiled back at her, he looked at her hand on the armrest; silently praying that she will not kill him on what he's about to do.

He took her hand in his and caresses it using thumb ever so gently and uttered and in softest and sweetest voice he has…

"You don't have to be jealous…you know she's nothing to me now, nothing more than a childhood friend. You, on the other hand, is everything to me..." He said, he is starting to realize how much this sarcastic, egoistic yet a beautiful angel beside him means to him. He didn't think that he'll come to realize that she can be a lot more than what Ran is to him and for the first time in a long time he never felt so happy, as the girl sitting beside him gripped his hand back.

"Told you I'm not jealous…because I know you'll never leave me." She looked at him, her face shows nothing but her eyes shown the real her; full of adoration, contentment and if he dare say it, love.

"_Love? Right… Miyano Shiho loving me, the very guy who put her in this state… but the thought of her loving me, I… I can't be more any happier. I can be the happiest man alive, but the question is, do I love her? Yes, I don't feel for Ran anymore, but what I'm feeling for her right now is not the same with Ran…and I loved Ran, so I will know right? If I love this wonderful girl beside me… but for now one thing is for sure, the day that I'll leave her is the day will I die and I'll make sure that won't happen anytime soon."_

"Kudo-kun?" Her angelic voice, snapped him out of his reverie.

"Hm?"

"Buy the same phone as mine…" she said, and again for the second time, more like commanded him but he doesn't want it in any other way. If buying the same phone as hers, means the he can spoil this girl rotten, pleased her and if more so, see her smile; just for him, then he'll gladly buy thousands of iPhone 4S.

"Sure thing…"

The ride on the way to Okayama went well as they spent the rest of time sleeping; with Shiho's head on his shoulders, arms around him and Shinichi with his head on top of hers and arm circling her shoulders. Every time, a flight attendant will pass by them, they can't help but smile and whisper…

"Young love…"

xxxx

As they arrived in Okayama and depart the airport, still holding hands and blushing every time an elderly or even young adults pass by them and talk about how it feels like to be young and in love, holding hands with the girl/boy of your dreams etc. Shiho tried for the 5th time to tug her hand away as they pass 7 year-old kids, pointed at them and giggled but Shinichi would have none of that.

"Why are you still holding my hand?" She asked her voice is dripping with frustration.

"Because I want to… your hand is so soft." He replied, dragging her, literally to the port of Ojigamake that will take them to Paradise Beach.

"If you want some hand/beauty regime then I can give you mine… just let go!" She snapped, but he still didn't let her go as they rode a yacht.

"_Wow… he really prepared everything." _She thought as that yacht left with just the two of them, except for the driver and assistant, riding the boat.

"If you don't mind… I have the yacht, just especially for us." He said like he read her mind, as he sat down, dragging her down.

"I don't mind… just let go of my hand, I'm not some kid that will get lost, you know…"

"I know, but aren't you the one who told me earlier, not to leave you alone?"

"Yes! But that doesn't mean you have to hold my hand 24/7! Don't take it so literally…"

"Then, how should I take it?" Shinichi grinned for he knows, he got her there.

"When I said that, I mean… I wanted to be with you forever." She said in one breathe and like she was stating the obvious.

"_Got you!"_

He didn't expect her to reply that, so he sat there, rigid as Shiho took her hand back, smirking all the while. "I got you… you're still younf to play this kind of stuff, Kudo…"

"Sheesh, who am I kidding since when did I ever win against you?" He said, more like to him as he pouted like a kid and turned his back on her.

xxxxx

"Is everyone ready?" Yukiko asked, as they arrived at the airport taking the evening flight to Okayama.

"Yukiko-san, is this is really necessary? I want Shiho to spend her vacation, relaxing not wanting her to occupy herself with us, stalking them." Hakase said, nevertheless he got ready and went to the gate with them.

"Of course, Hakase, wouldn't you want it to see your daughter and my son get together?" Yukiko giggled but stopped when Yuusaku nudge her and looked at Ran who was talking to Kazuha and Sonoko.

"It's alright, Hakase…with Kudo's plan I know she'll have a good time, just enjoy yourself too and laugh at Shinichi's behalf when he do something stupid to her." Hattori grinned at the thought of Kudo Shinichi begging for his life to Miyano Shiho. He just nod in return, hoping that they will not ruin Shiho's vacation.

"Ran-chan, are you sure you're ready?" Kazuha asked her friend, as she and Sonoko plan how to get Shinichi back. Ran just looked at her, confused.

"I mean, this is so not you… what happened to "his happiness comes first?", now you're planning how to ruin their vacation. You're better than this, Ran-chan." Kazuha said, begging for them to stop.

"Sheesh, who's side are you, Kazuha-chan?" Sonoko said, looking at her nails, while in line for the gate. Ran, on the other hand, looks nothing like her; she had her usual hair up in a messy bun, wearing slight make up, and looks like she's real into this.

"Kazuha-chan, this is still me but Sonoko is right, I deserve to be happy with him too… I'm sure I can make him happy more than what Miyano-san can give him." She replied, though deep inside it's not true but she got to have all the courage she'll need for him to get back together with her.

"Ran-chan! You know it's not true…" Kazuha whined, grabbing her hand, before she can step forward and enter the gate.

"Kazuha-chan, please let go…" After looking at Ran's determined yet somewhat twisted eyes, for she was blinded and brain-washed by her love for Kudo Shinichi, she let go of her.

"_I hope you won't regret this in the end, Ran-chan…."_

"Look Kazuha, Kudo may be stupid and dense but whatever happens between the three of them, he'll know what to do." Hattori said, and grab Kazuha's hand and led them inside.

"_Goodluck Kudo… you'll be facing the hardest mystery in your life."_

xxxx

They arrived Paradise Beach at 6:30 in the evening at they went straight ahead the hotel to check in. Their rooms are located on the 6th floor of the hotel and when they were riding the elevator Shinichi kept hold of her hand again, and Shiho, tired of the travel on the way here; 2 hour plane flight, 1 and half boat ride and a 20 minute walk from the dock to the Beach, let him hold her hand and lean on his lean figure.

"You okay?" He softly asked her, and tucked away some strands of her hair behind her ear.

"Mm… just tired…and hungry." She replied, looking at him in the reflection of the mirror and saw him smile. "Why're you smiling?" She looked at him, with half-lidded eyes. Before he reply to her question he help her out of the elevator and insert the hotel card for the lock of her door.

"Well, why don't you take rest for a while then meet me after an hour and half at the hotel restaurant." He left her just outside her door, with one of her eyebrows raise. "And…oh, don't forget to dress nicely."

Shiho just looked at the space where he was standing before he entered his room, gaping for a while, then looked murderous after.

"_Dress nicely? I'm in a vacation; I didn't bring any nice dress! Kudo Shinichi you are so dead."_ She cursed him on her mind and entered her room, putting her luggages on the floor and admires the scenery from her room; just outside the balcony you can have the perfect view of the ocean. She returned inside her room and was about to lie down, planning not to attend the dinner with him when she noticed a card on the pillow of her queen sized four poster bed.

"_Go to the bathroom…"_ She looked at the paper, inquisitively and the looked at the closed doors of the bathroom before trudging her way to it. As she entered she noticed the bathroom smells like strawberries and every item in it, from the soap, shampoo, conditioner, bubble bath etc. is strawberry flavored, specifically the brand that she uses. And just before the shower door, instead of a bathrobe, a beautiful green colored ruffled low cut strapless dress, hanging on the wall. She gapes at it and there's only one thing that registered her mind.

"_This dress will look perfect with my thin brown belt and sandals…"_

She took a bubble bath first to remove all stress from her body and prepared for their dinner. She wore the dress that Shinichi bought for her, and look herself in the mirror, she smiled at her own reflection as she saw herself standing in front of it.

_"I didn't know, you know how to spoil a girl..."_

As she went downstairs, people can't help but to look her and it irk her to no end but keep it all inside. She doesn't want to ruin this evening with her killing somebody. She calmed herself before presenting herself with the very guy who's making her all _fluttery_ all over.

Shinichi was standing with his back on her, looking out in the horizon of the night, the moon's reflection is glistening on the sparkly dark ocean, and she can see that he _tried _to tame his rather unruly raven hair.

"Ehem…" she coughed, as she pronounced her arrival.

**(Shinichi's POV)**

I was waiting for Shiho when someone coughed behind me, as I look at the source of the noise I can't help but gawk at…her. I didn't know that it will suit her perfectly, I mean I just went to her favorite store then look around, saw that piece of dress and ask for her size but seeing her now, it's like that dress is totally made for her and I sound like a hopeless romantic kind of cheesy movie guy. Sheesh, the things I do for this girl just for an apology.

I went around to… I don't really know… All I know, is she's standing in front of me looking impatient as I still stood my ground. So much for being romantic, well that is not just me…

**(End of POV)**

"You know I'd rather sleep than to stand all night here…" She said, blankly and sat down not waiting for Shinichi to pull the chair out for her.

"_Huh… as if he'll do that…"_

Shinichi sat back down too, after a while of gawking into space where Shiho was standing and called the waiter and ordered them some food, after taking their orders they fell into a uncomfortable silence since Shinichi doesn't know what to say right now.

"Seriously, Kudo… do you usually take me out to dinner before and gawk at me?" Shiho asked, as she gracefully drank her water.

"No…actually this is the first time I will take you out…" Shinichi looked down and the looked back at her, who looks utterly bored. "Uh… well, I…uh… I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" she asked, leaning forward on the table resting her cheeks on her hand.

"You know… for saying_… _it's only a…spur of the moment thing…" He whispered but she heard him loud enough for her to tease him.

"So, if it's not a spur of the moment thing, then what is it? Do you really want to kiss me?" She pressed on, seeing the Great Detective of the East fidget in front of her.

"Yes! I mean… NO! I mean… oh god, what—uh, trying to-" but he cut himself when he heard the most melodic song he ever heard, Miyano Shiho laughing, though she's laughing out of his misery, it's fine by him. He made the "Ice Queen" laugh. It tops all of his other achievements.

The dinner went on, perfectly; well for Shinichi's definition. They talked, laughed, had some serious conversations regarding Shiho's past but all in all it went well. They were currently walking along the shore when they put on a halt when a resounding boom echoed out throughout the night. They looked at the sky, painted with different colors of fireworks.

"Don't tell me, it's your doing too?" She asked, with a small serene smile on her face as she looked at the sky.

"I wish… but no, I think it's from the festival in the next town."

"Oh… still, it completes my night. Perfect." She said, and then she looked at him with a genuine smile on her face, "I know Miyano Shiho, don't smile, doesn't show her emotions in front of other, she keeps it all inside her but let's just say and technically, I'm not the Shiho you knew…so, thank you Kudo-kun for this night and this vacation."

Shinichi took a step forward not breaking eye contact with her, and held her hand on his. "It's okay… the only thing that is not Shiho right now, is your memories, but I'm sure even if the old Shiho…she'll surely let me see her beautiful smile right at this moment." He took another step and caresses her cheeks with his thumb and look solely to her eyes, not blinking not breaking contact. He leaned forward, and this time, he'll surely not say anything stupid.

"Can…Can I…ki…kiss you?" He asked, and he internally scolded himself for stuttering. _"Right… not saying anything stupid."_

Shiho leaned her forward on his, and chuckled before answering,

"You know… you don't have to ask a girl—"

The night, not only the sky sparkles with thousands of different lights; because as Kudo Shinichi's lips met Miyano Shiho's lips, the fireworks will put into shame compared to the sparks they felt as they embraced and kiss each other, under the moonlight in the cold summer breeze.

"_Perfect." _That's the only word they can think, as they kissed the world goodnight.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not really sure if this chapter will pass your standards of sweetness but anyway, please do review and rate! If anyone is wondering how Shiho's dress and sandals looks like, visit my account. Thanks! I'll update sooner!


	13. Murder Me

**Author's Note:**I forgot to mention this before, though I'm sure you guys already noticed it but this story will have a bit of OOC or in this chapter's case a lot of it. Please do read it still, even if they can't remain their usual characters.

Head's up: If you hate Ran, you'll hate her more.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 13 – Murder Me**

They lay awake on their own beds, looking out in the ceiling like it was the most beautiful thing in the world, recalling their moment of happiness by the shore under the thousands of fireworks bursting colors throughout the sky. The both of them, have smiles on their faces, as they welcome sleep and dreamed what of happened, that made them realize that whatever obstacles they go through they have each other to face it.

_Flashback_

"_Perfect." That's the only word they can think right now, as they kissed the world goodnight._

_They reluctantly pulled away from each other, breathing for a while, and leaned their foreheads on each other. Kudo Shinichi couldn't contain his smile, for he felt that he was the happiest man alive as he kissed the most angelic girl every man could asked for. Miyano Shiho, on the other hand, though happy more than every other girl, felt that this is not the right time for this, but decided to enjoy this moment, she's not too sure if this will last forever._

"_What are you thinking?" Shinichi asked her, as he saw confusion dance in her eyes._

"_Nothing… I'm fine…" She replied, but Shinichi didn't believe her as she pulled away from his embrace._

"_Yeah, sure… it's just that…" she trailed off, as she looked out in the horizon of the scene before her._

"_It's just that?"_

"_I don't think… I'm prepared for any of this." She replied, finally looking intently in his eyes. It pains him to see that all he can notice in her eyes are sorrow and loneliness._

"_Prepared for…what?" He doesn't really get her, but if his hunch is true, then that would break his heart too. Especially now, that he realize the reason why he's so happy with her, wanting to protect her, yearning to be with her forever… He realized that what he felt for this girl is true love. That's why he can't compare it to his love for Ran, because what he felt for Ran is nothing more than a puppy love or whatsoever. However, with this girl, its true… he wanted to spend his entire lifetime if possible for eternity with her. She's all that matters to him, he should've have realize this sooner so, he can tell her all the things he kept inside of him._

"_This!" she replied, voice rising in the process, her arms failing around her to emphasize her point. _

"_This… us… I'm not really sure, if what am I feeling right now, is what the old Miyano Shiho felt or this is just new, just me… and I know, how much the old Shiho matters to you. I can't go into a… dare I say it? In a relationship, if I can't figure out myself." She reasoned out, quite sorry when he saw her lower is head and look at the sand beneath his feet._

_Shinichi felt like he was stabbed by thousands of dagger when he heard her that she doesn't want to be in a relationship…yet, but she has a point how can she love someone if she can't figure out herself? If she doesn't know whether if the old Shiho felt this before, but isn't it what's right now is important? Then he recalled back in her welcome party when he said that he wanted the old Shiho back. It's partly his fault for letting her think that he don't like her, now._

"_But… if I help you recall what you have before, can I be with you then?" he asked, whispering in the wind, looking at the dunes of sands that he was creating as he played with it, he felt like a 10 year old boy confessing to his crush._

"_You can be with me even if I haven't recalled any of my memories yet, it's just… I guess, not official. For now, I want to be…free… feel infinite. I'm sure the old Miyano Shiho never felt this before; I want to feel what it feels like to be a regular teenager, meeting friends, crushing on someone, joining school competitions, falling in love… I felt like I owe her this, it feels like… this amnesia, is not only just…that, you know it feels like, someone gave me a chance to be the…me, right now. Like an alter ego, maybe… and I don't know what I really feel for you; sure, I'm happy every time you're there, but you know, like you said, the old Miyano Shiho never fell in love, well, as you know it… but, if this would be my first time doing this, all this… I wanted it to be… Perfect… but, when… we kissed, it felt right… it felt… perfect. Just give me sometime… you don't have to leave me." She said, giving him a tight smile as he looked at her in the middle of her speech._

_And then, out of nowhere, Shiho rolled her eyes and said to herself, "Sheesh, I sound like Bella Swan. Yuck!" She made a disgusting face before smirking when she heard him chuckled._

_"You know… that maybe the first time I heard you give a speech, and I didn't expect that it would be about love." Shinichi said, but stopped himself when Shiho gave him a glare._

"_So, we okay?" she asked, _

"_Of course, I already figure it out… that you wanted to take one step at a time and even I would want you to live your life right now, and do what you haven't done before and it's not like I'm going anywhere… because what we have right now, even before, is all we'd ever need."_

"_That was the sweetest yet tackiest thing you ever said, don't do that again if it's not necessary, it's creeping me out." She said, smirking and ran away from him when he playfully glare at her. _

_It maybe not the night that they'd imagine but for them, it's nothing less than perfect when two people with unsaid mutual positive feelings understand each other better, and support the other one and help them grow before their own needs. They may not be the official couple, as you call it, but for them, they wouldn't have it in any other way. _

xxxx

The two woke up at around 7:30 in the morning and they meet in the lobby so they can eat breakfast together at the hotel restaurant. They were walking hand-in-hand (so much for being not a "couple") in the lobby when they heard a very familiar squeal that made Shinichi's ears bleed and his heart race 100km/hr. They turned around slowly, like they were afraid what they are to see, and they are right when they saw his parents, Hakase, Hattori, Kazuha, Sonoko and Ran.

When Shiho saw Ran, she scowled at the feeling that passes through her: doubt. There's something about her _aura_ that made her feel that way, it felt calm between the storms, and especially that way she _smiles_ at Shinichi.

"Kyaaa! We've just been late almost a day, and now you two are dating!" Yukiko ran to her son and her so-called future daughter-in-law and gave them a bear hug.

"Mom…can't…breathe…" Shinichi said, struggling to get away from his mom. Shiho just remained stoic in her place, face void of emotions as she was figuring out what is this feeling of doubt and somewhat hatred she's feeling towards Mouri Ran.

"Oops, sorry…" Yukiko let them go, and chuckled.

"What are you doing here in the first place?" Shinichi asked, and glared at his parents then to Hattori, who just grinned back at him.

"We're on a vacation!" Yukiko exclaimed.

"On the same week and island we're in?" Shinichi asked, already knowing what's the reason why is his parents and friends are here. "You know what, I don't care… just don't bother us." Shinichi tugged Shiho's hand and led her to the restaurant.

As they were out of their sight, they decided to check in and joined them for breakfast. Shinichi couldn't do anything about and Shiho doesn't mind one bit or rather, she don't give a damn but she kept on looking at Ran, who seems to be doing all the things she could possibly do, just to get Shinichi's attention. She kept on butting in, in every conversation that Shinichi has with his family, Hattori or with her.

"So, where do you want to go this morning?" Shinichi asked Shiho as he poured her another glass of juice.

Ran, was the one who answered, for Shiho. "We can go snorkeling… or diving!" She suggested, the two just looked at her like she'd grown two heads.

"Actually, he's talking to me…" Shiho said, blankly as ever. Sonoko, on the other hand, butted in. Well, let's just say this is not a very pleasant morning.

"We can join you guys, right? I'm sure Kudo won't abandon us here… We're already here, why not spend the vacation with _friends._" She said, stressing out the word friends, sarcastically with a tight and fake smile spread across her face.

"Sure, why not… You are very welcome to join us." Shiho replied sarcastically, Shinichi on the other hand, was having the time of his life, waiting for the moment that Shiho will throw Sonoko off.

"Really? We can?" Ran, rather oblivious to the tension around, or pretending to be oblivious replied to her.

"Sense the tone, missy…" Shiho said at her, impassively. Not even bothering to look at her.

"What's wrong with you? Why don't you want us to join you?" Sonoko raised her voice and Kazuha tried to calm her.

"Sonoko-chan, you don't really have the right to come with them, you know…" She said, but stopped herself when she received Sonoko infamous glares. The three elders, namely Hakase, Yukiko and Yuusaku remained silent but are prepared to stop the impending doom.

"Nothing… I just don't really want to spend the day with you screaming at my ear." She said nonchalantly. Grinning inside, for she know she won, when Sonoko walk out.

"Seriously Ran, what's wrong with her always picking on Shiho?" Shinichi said, after a while.

"I don't know… well, I'm sorry for that…anyway, when are we going?" She asked, and gave Shinichi a rather _flawed and disturbing_ sweet smile.

"Uh… actually, I want to spend the rest of the day with Shiho…"

"Oh…okay then." After the very awkward silence between them, Shinichi and Shiho decided to leave. As they were passing by, Shiho looked at Ran and smirked at her.

"_Sorry… but he's no longer yours…"_

xxxx

"Who does she think she is?" Sonoko ranted as the day passed and she spent half of it, inside their room.

"You know, she's right though…" Kazuha countered.

"I'm not asking your opinion…" She snapped back at her, and one can only take so much in one day, Kazuha retorted back at her with the same ferocious feeling.

"Well sorry, if I'm the only one in the room and clearly you're asking a question!"

"Where's Ran, anyway?" Sonoko asked, deciding not to go any further with this stupid heated conversation with Kazuha.

"I don't know, she's your best friend…" Kazuha said, lying down on her bed.

"Maybe…she's already initiating the plan…" Sonoko whispered, but Kazuha heard it, anyway.

"Plan? What Plan?"

"None of your business…" Sonoko left to find Ran and support her in doing their plan, 'cause she knows, she'll probably having second thoughts and back out, and she, Suzuki Sonoko, a really concerned best friend, won't have any of that.

xxxx

Shinichi and Shiho were sitting on the sand, by the shore when he noticed that Shiho is shivering. They only wear light clothes, seeing its summer but during the night it could get really cold. They spent the rest of the day, going around the island, and they didn't stop for the rooms to get cardigans or anything that can shield them in this cold summer night before going by the shore.

"You cold?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"No, I just like to shiver because it's freaking cool to do that." She replied, her voice was dripping with sarcasm as another breeze of air pass by them and she quivered again.

"Right…anyway, wait for me here… I'll get a blanket or something." With that he left her, sitting there. Enjoying the scene and even if it's frustrating, the cold breeze she didn't notice that Shinichi was gone for almost 30 minutes now, until some unknown number texted her.

"_Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran got back together."_

She raised one of her eyebrows in question to the text message she received, knowing fully well that it is not true but curious as hell she is, she looked for Shinichi that night. And as she was nearing the side of the hotel with wooden swings and small garden, she saw two figures that made her heart break thousands of times.

xxxx

**15 minutes ago…**

Shinichi was on his way back to Shiho when Ran's voice stopped him in his tracks. She sounded like, she's desperate, so being her childhood friend, and confided first, what's wrong with her.

"Ran, are you okay?" Shinichi asked, looking inquisitively at her.

"Uh… no."

"What? Why? What happened?"

"Shinichi…I…uh, I still love you! I shouldn't have broken up with you! I shouldn't gave you away… You're destined to be with me!" If all girls are like this, Shinichi would surely puke, thanking god, that Shiho is nowhere this kind of girl.

"Ran, look…even if you didn't broke up with me, I would surely did… I…remember, the day you broke up with me, you said you know the reason why am I acting like that? Well, I just figured it out last night…and I never been so happy and ecstatic by a decision I made."

"But…you belong with me! Not with her!"

"Where's the Ran I know? This is not you, Ran… Yes, you may be hurting, but you wouldn't go this far especially when you already made a decision to end things up with me when you notice how happy and different—good different am I with Shiho…"

"It's still me, Shinichi…but I just don't want to look back at things and say that I didn't try to fight for you."

"Ran… you're the first one to hear this, not even her…but, I love her… I really do. Before, I was trying to compare my feelings for you and for her, so I can know whether I love her or not and the reason why I didn't have the answer to it, because what I felt for you…is, puppy love. Everyone expected that will end up together, and it's kind of stuck with me. I was blinded by my childhood crush with you that it took me long enough to tell that what am I feeling for Miyano Shiho, the thing I'll do for her, I did for her… symbolizes true love. Love that will last forever…

Ran was quiet for a while, contemplating what to say. "She really changed you, huh? Then, I guess I lose to her… but… can I have a favor? One last favor?"

"Sure, anything…"

"Kiss me…" Shinichi looked at her wide-eyed, before stuttering.

"Wha—what? You know I can't do that!"

"Why not? Just think of it as a friendly kiss...No one's here anyway, no one will see us."

"I'm sorry, no… I can't." Shinichi turned around, only to be pulled back again by Ran and unfortunately, and how cliché it may seems, his lips landed on hers. His arms went around her for support. At first, it's just a smack but when he tried to pull away, Ran kissed him deeply, and passionately, of course he didn't respond to any of it, but he decided to give this last moment to her so, he surrendered; not that he's enjoying this but if others see them… it looks like…

"You're a real piece of work, aren't you?" A cold drawled made him pushed her away with all his strength. He noticed that this very familiar voice, however cold it is, have its pained edge in it. As he turned around, he prayed to all gods, to kill him right there and then. He saw Shiho standing before him, arms crossed, supporting all her weight on one leg. It looks like she's enjoying the view, but deep inside she's in great havoc. She smiled at him evilly, as she continued on what she was saying…

"You took me on this trip to apologize but…it seems like you brought the wrong girl, Kudo…" She looked at Ran, who was looking back at her with the same killing aura.

"Shiho! Let me explain, it's not what you think!" Shinichi walked towards her, and tried to touch her when Shiho took a step away from him and this by far, the painful thing he'd ever experienced.

"Shiho! Believe me! I tried to pull her away, she said as a last favor she wants a kiss but I don't want to, I was about to walk way when she pulled me back!"

"Then, why does it look like, you gave in?" Shiho's voice still hard and cold but it is starting to crack, little by little.

"Because…"

"Because, he's not yielding…" Ran answered, they didn't notice that their family and friends gathered around them already.

"What's happening here?" Yuusaku asked, but no one answered him.

"Ran! What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the truth… You didn't pull away when I kissed you for the second time…"

"Second time? You two kissed twice?" This time her voice lost its edge and was replaced by hurt. She's looking at him in disbelief.

"Wha—" But he was cut off by Shiho's crying face. This would be the first time she let her walls down in front of other people. Hakase came to her side and pat her back.

"I want the truth!" She uncharacteristically raised her voice, and Shinichi can't do anything but to nod.

"I can't believe you… Don't ever talk to me, Kudo." With that Shiho left him with Hakase and Yukiko on her tow.

Kazuha, who remained silent all the time, faced Ran and Sonoko with angry tears in her eyes; guilty, that she can't stop this from happening when she knows or she have a hunch on what their plan is.

"You happy now? To wreck a happy couple when they're not even starting?" Kazuha, slapped Sonoko and Ran and Hattori, Shinichi and Yuusaku have to restrain the three girls from killing each other.

"What are you saying?" Sonoko countered, struggling to get away from Yuusaku's clutches.

"Don't play dumb! This is the _plan_ you two are talking about! I can't believe, is that how low you two could get? Especially, you Ran? You said, that you'd rather have Kudo's happiness than yours but just by a small nudge by your rather idiotic best friend, who did nothing but to spend the rest of her days trying to out-beauty Miyano-san, can't you see she's just using you and Kudo's break up and your love for him to get back on her? Not that she did anything bad to her, but the thought of capturing every man's attention in a snap, irk her to no end. How lame and stupid is that?"

"You calling me stupid?"

"You heard me!" Shinichi, on the other hand, looked at Ran with disappointment and anger.

"You planned this?" He asked, at the girl who can't even look at him.

"I'm really sorry but I really love you…"

"I don't think its love anymore…you're obsessed." He left them to follow and look for Shiho, to get her back and ask for forgiveness.

xxxxx

"Shiho-kun?" Hakase asked. Yukiko and him, brought him back to her room and was about to leave when Shiho said that she's hungry and went to the restaurant with them.

"Hm?" She is still an empty shell as she was, the moment she turned her back to him.

"You do know that it was all just an act or Shinichi has nothing to do with this, right?" Yukiko looked at Shiho's blank face.

"Hm? Oh yeah… I know it's all an act."

"Then, why didn't you say anything?" Yukiko asked her. Shiho just looked at her before saying…

"I know it's all an act, but what I can take is the fact Shinichi didn't put up with it. Even if, she's his childhood friend, ex-girlfriend and that was her last request even if she's dying, he don't need to that." She didn't notice Shinichi arrived at the scene panting.

"Shi—Shiho…" She looked back him and was about to leave when Shinichi yelled on the top of his lungs,

"I love you, Miyano Shiho!" Everyone in the restaurant, his friends and family looked at the two people in question. The boy with unruly raven haired, looking intently at the girl, with strawberry blonde hair, who's back, is turned to him. Everyone was holding their breath, for another confession or revelation they were about to hear, when…

"ARGHHHHH!" Shiho sweat dropped as she knows perfectly well what the sound means.

"_Way to ruin the moment with murder…"_

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sure; this is not your favorite chapter so far… I think it would take me a day or two before I can update, have to think of a murder scenario. This is not Detective Conan without deduction shows.

Please rate and review!


	14. Women Scorned

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, I really thought of this scene for two days and I'm really sorry in advance if I didn't reach your expectations when it comes to mystery. I get the idea while watching CSI New York.

Thank you **roankun****, ****Enji86****, ****insanewriter1220****, 3aboOorah, ****jackjiahe****, ****, Genuine Prodigy, ****Shiho 'Daey Dragneel, **and to all other readers who kept on reading A Memory Long since Forgotten.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed and the idea of the murder scene.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 14 – Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned**

"Shiho…" Kudo Shinichi whispered, his eyes looking intently at the said girl, back still turned to him. The room was still as silent as ever, as if they didn't hear a thing, as if they didn't hear someone scream. All eyes on the couple in the middle of the room, they're holding their breaths as if they're anticipating a turn of events on the movie they're watching.

"What are you still doing here?" Shinichi took a step forward before answering her.

"I will go look after it, after I'm finished with you… Please listen to me, first…" Shinichi practically begged, as he took another step towards her. He sighed in relief when she didn't move an inch from where she was standing.

"No… Just go, a detective like you wouldn't let this case pass easily." She turned her back again and started to move away from him when his voice stopped her; she never heard him so, miserable and disappointed, but more like he's thwarted to himself.

"No, please listen… What do you want me to do? Kneel in front you just to get you to listen to me?" She heard, scratching noises like when a wooden chair is dragged across the hall but still she didn't believe that the Great Kudo Shinichi would actually kneel before her, Miyano Shiho, just to her to listen; not until she heard different sharp intakes of breath, made her turn around, wide-eyed in shocked from what she was seeing:

Kudo Shinichi, is in fact, kneeling in front of her with downcast eyes.

"Shiho, please… I didn't plan any of that, believe me… Plea—" she cut him off as she crouched down to his level and slapped him.

She glared at him at first then her eyes softened, "I know… but for now, go… They need their Sherlock Holmes to solve the crime."

He smiled at her and was quite thankful enough that this girl understood how much his _work_ is important to him; grateful that this girl not only believes in him but, if he is Sherlock Holmes, she is his John H. Watson.

"Well, Watson… if you have nothing better to do, I would appreciate it if you would come with me and share some of your insights." He grinned as he stood up and offered his hand to her, pulling her up.

They left the room after his mom said that Hattori and Kazuha are already on their way to the scene. Hakase already called the police and followed them, after a while. Ran and Sonoko remained in the restaurant, dazed at what happened.

"What…on earth happened here?" Sonoko asked, after a while.

"I don't know…" Ran whispered, before following them to wherever they are right now.

"_I'm sorry Shinichi…I didn't mean to…I really am sorry…"_

Xxxxx

They arrived after a while in the back lobby of the hotel which is closed for maintenance that day, and where you can go in and out without anybody noticing at this time of night since almost everyone is in the restaurant or were using the front lobby entrance. A group of friends were looking dazed and shocked were circled around the center fountain designed with three steel spikes in the middle of it that emits light whenever the water will sprung in the air.

One of them, a girl with blonde hair was the only one crying, another blonde haired girl was comforting her. However, there's a new addition in the design of the fountain; a man around late 20's, with unruly brown hair and tanned complexion were skewered on the middle spike-design of the fountain. His blood was flowing down the spike onto the water of the fountain, giving it red in color, reminding the people around the disaster happened.

Shinichi stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what happened to the unfortunate man, after calming his self, he went to check and observe the crime scene. He need not to announce if he's dead or still breathing for the man is pierced just in between his two lungs. He approached Hattori and asked if he already gathered some information.

"Just the basics one… his name is Masatshuhi Shotaro, 28 years old, a wild life photographer, his _fiancee_ and her friends are here, for a wedding. Apparently, he is to wed his fiancée two days from now." Hattori said, in a loud voice, loud enough for the people around to hear

"If he's going to get married, where are his friends?" Kazuha asked from where she was standing, near the chair where Shiho is sitting, Hakase and Shinichi's parents are beside them.

"They are to arrive tomorrow…" Yuusaku said, while giving his son a knowing look, saying he'll live this up to him. Hattori and Shinichi roam around the fountain to look for some clues, when they saw something shinning on the floor, just below the victim's right hand.

Shiho gave her handkerchief to Shinichi to pick the shiny thing on the floor. They saw that it was an earring, a diamond drop earring. A pretty blonde haired woman, with eyes as green as the summer dress she was wearing, tears streaming uncontrollably in her eyes, as she stepped forward after standing, rooted on her spot as she saw what has been the fate of her fiancée.

"Tha—that's mine…" her voice was croaked, as she whispered and was about to approached her fiancee when Hattori stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but you can't touch him, this is a murder scene…" He offered his apologies to the woman crying, and Kazuha gave her a tissue. The police arrived just a moment after, and interviewed the people around and his friends for possible clues while Shinichi and Hattori keep on roaming around the area, thoughts already running wild in their mind, as they deduced what most likely happened here.

"We…were having a small bonfire outside when… when, he… Sho…noticed that I only have one…earring on. He gave it to me on our second anniversary and very much sentimental… and not to mention it… it cost a fortune…I think it fell in his room when I was tying my hair up… We were…together in his room before leaving for the bonfire. I think I didn't lock it and my hand graze on it." Kazuyama Kazumi cried, unable to continue her tale, her friends continued it for her.

"I'm Kazuyama Karin, Kazumi's twin sister, uh… so, we were having a bonfire outside when Sho-kun noticed one of her earings were missing, so he asked her where the other one went. Kazumi, not knowing where is it, unable to reply… well, he's getting drunk so he… kind of, reprimands her…" She was cut off, when Shinichi talked.

"His body is starting to enter Rigor Mortis; he's been dead for almost 2 hours at the least, why didn't you look for him a little early?" Shinichi asked Kazumi, the fiancée but one her friends answered for him.

"After he scolded her, he walked out… we stayed behind, including Kazumi for 30 minutes, we know better than to follow him and talked him after he got 30 minutes after his first drink, for a guy he can't handle his own liquor. Anyway, we all went to look for him, when Kazumi said that he's not in the room after we followed him, when we can't find him, we returned to each rooms wanting to resign early." A guy beside Karin replied, he's tall and lean with fair complexion. "The name is, Asahara Aki, by the way, Karin's boyfriend."

"Do you have the same room as you fiancée?" Hattori asked Kazumi.

"No…" She whispered into the thin air. After a moment of silence, Shiho spoke.

"Sure, but you didn't answer him, why didn't you look for him? Even if he's drunk, shouldn't you look for him, or at least call him when he's already gone for that long…" Shiho said, rather bored. She maybe the only one who can be cool, and looked bored at the same time in this kind of situation.

"I—I fall asleep, waiting for him…He usually visit me in my room before he went to sleep." Kazumi whispered, not able to look at Shiho. His sister's boyfriend looked kind of stiff when Shiho looked at him and smirked as she stood up and walked towards Shinichi. He looked at her while she was approaching, there's this glint in her eyes, those glint that said, she found something and that she's a step ahead of him.

"There are things that we thought we know but actually we don't." She whispered before leaving the detective in the night, wandering off somewhere, to figure it all himself. Behind them, Yuusaku smiled when he saw what Shiho just did.

"_This girl is more than meets the eye… She's just sitting there, but she notice peculiar things far away from her. Shinichi's right, she has the queerest and keenest observation."_

"She noticed something?" Hattori said, looking at Kudo Shinichi's deep in thought face. He just nods in response, quite intent on what he was looking.

"Your girlfriend is really cool…" Shinichi managed to blush before glaring at him.

"Anyway, look at that girl with glasses, she's been holding something in her hand, it clenched so tightly…"

"Yeah… I saw it earlier, but something's bothering me… something's not right here, not right in the setup and I know it has something to do with what Shiho said." He said, before asking the people in question again.

"If all you remained in your room, then there's no one to affirm that?" The police inspector asked them again. Shinichi and Hattori went upstairs using the two grand staircases on each side the room, when they reached the second floor; they immediately went to the spot where he can possibly fall from. Since it's an open space and an over looked with just a railing, which is rather low, blocking you to fall.

"Karin and I are in the same room… We never left." Aki said, and Karin just frowned at him before nodding in response. Kazumi uttered a small no before going to another set of waterworks again. Meanwhile, the girl with glasses was in her own little world that she didn't manage to reply. She was looking at her hand with a sad and remorseful look.

Hattori saw it all from where he was standing upstairs, what she was looking in her hand and what Karin's reaction at Aki's response but his concerns where on what is in the girls hand; It was something gleaming, like what they saw below the hand of the victim.

"Kudo… look." When Shinichi and Hattori recognized it, they grinned at each other.

"Pieces are starting to fall into their places…" They went downstairs again to interrogate the woman in glasses.

"Miss?" The inspector said, as he was waiting for the woman in glasses to reply.

"Oh? Wha—no, I'm sorry I'm all alone in my room…" She looked quite scared as Shinichi approached her with a big smile on his face.

"Hi…" He said, before snatching whatever she was holding. He held it up high in his hands, for everyone to see. It's one of Kazumi's earrings.

"I wonder… how come the other piece of her earrings is in your hands when she said that she might lose it while she was tying her hair up and graze on it in _her fiancée's _room… Have you been in his room?" Shinichi asked, the girl.

"Yachi-chan, have you?" Kazumi looked at her with bewildered remote eyes.

"I…I'm sorry, Kazumi…" Yasuko Yachi, Kazumi's best friend, cried as she confessed that she went to his room to _check up_ on him.

"After we went our separate ways… I went to his room, wanting to talk to him so he can apologize to you. I knocked a few times when I realized his door is open, I went inside…then I saw it, on the floor. I was so tempted, I gave in… these pair of earrings cost $8.5 million, it was one of the most expensive earrings by Harry Winston and just one of the earrings will cost $4 million at the least, and I really need money for the cancer treatment of my twin younger sisters. I'm really sorry, Kazumi… but when I picked it up, Sho-kun emerged from the shower naked… and well, he… he offered me some drink and declined I was about to leave the room when… he kissed me and one thing led to another. But I swear that's it!"

Kazumi just cried in Kazuha's shoulder. Karin looked at Yachi with a look like she figured something out and whispered almost like to herself, however Shinichi heard her as he was walking around them.

"So, that's why…"

Shinichi frowned at this, but his frown was set into a deep set when he neared her boyfriend. He went back to Kazumi, and sniffed her. He may look like an idiot now, but he paid no heed. He just figured something out and thanks to Shiho at that.

"_Thanks Shiho… how come you know this already even before, I don't know."_

He whispered his new development in the case to Hattori as they went back upstairs to confirm their theories. They looked around the railing looking for something that can help them finish this case. Hattori was examining the railing when he saw something was embedded right on the spot where the victim fell. It looks like a sphere round.

"Hey, I saw something like that…" Shinichi said, out of the blue. "It was one of the designs in Yasuko Yachi's long necklace." He smirked and then hand his hand out to Hattori.

"Look what I found…"

"It's a fake nail..."

"And there's only one person who wears fake nails in a summer vacation…"

"And only one person who has spheres dangling on their necklaces…"

Xxxxx

Shiho, was sitting on the back garden of the hotel when Ran approached her sat beside her.

"You already know that's it's all a plan right?"

"Hm… yeah, Suzuki can be a little too predictive at times." Shiho answered, not looking at her. Ran smiled at her inquisitive insights.

"You knew too that it was all Sonoko's plan? Wow…"

"I may not really know you, but I'm sure that you wouldn't and cannot do that all alone." Ran looked at her and confessed something; for the first time in her life and she could not believe it that she would tell the very girl who captured her ex-boyfriend's attention. She already knows this the moment she agreed on this trip but denied it deep inside her heart.

"I don't think I love Shinichi, like the way Shinichi loves you… I think, I'm just obsessed; obsessed on the fact that he should belong to me since that's what everyone expects too. Him and me together…I'm really sorry, Miyano-kun."

"Hm, don't apologize to me…" She left her in the garden to return in the crime scene.

"_This is taking so long… I'm not really sure if he's really a detective or not."_

xxxxx

"Heiji? What's with that smile? Don't tell me-" Kazuha said, as they climbed down the staircase again with huge smile yet serious look on their faces.

"Yeah… Kudo and I, figured it already…"

"Really?" Kazuha excitedly said, as the people around them looked shocked and with anticipation.

"The culprit is… you!" Hattori and Shinichi said in sync, but they were pointing at different people. Shinichi was pointing at Karin and Hattori was pointing at Yachi.

"What?" Kazuha asked confused at what they are getting at.

"Oh, right… let us explain…" Shinichi started with a grim expression and glared at Hattori but when he saw Shiho entered the room, his face lits up like a 5 year old kid, given a candy.

"Oi Kudo…" Hattori nudge him and Shinichi blushed before continuing.

"Well, let's just say not all of you said the truth when we asked you questions… after all of you returned to your respected rooms, not all of you stayed there, like what all of you have claimed except for one person but she has someone with her. Asahara-san, you were with Kazayuma-san, right?"

"Yeah! I'm with Karin, all night before Kazumi screamed at texted us to come down here… She's the one who discovered the victim."

"Yeah, we'll get to that… but as I was saying, you were with Kazuyama-san, but the wrong Kazuyama. You were with Kazuyama Kazumi…"

"What the hell are you saying?" He barked and was about to clogged Shinichi when something shiny passed his eyesight. They all looked at the source and saw Shiho sitting down on her spot earlier; playing with the display knives that was on the end table beside her.

Shinichi looked stunned and amazed for a while before reverting back to his serious façade. "Uh… As I was saying, you left your room with Kazuyama Karin, excused yourself, maybe said something about going to the bar, but in reality you went to Kazuyama Kazumi's room and do something only people in relationship could do. How do I know? If you're going to cheat on your girlfriend, don't forget to wipe the lipstick on your collarbone and washed away her perfume." Shinichi replied, surprisingly Karin doesn't looked a bit bothered by it.

"While, you, Kazuyama Karin, left the room too… but your goal is to go to your sister's fiancée's room to, the same reason as Yasuko Yachi-san, to tell him to apologize to your sister but…" Before, Hattori could finish Karin spoke.

"I saw Yachi walking out of his room, her clothes are all disheveled, I confronted her but Shotaro came and we went into some argument. I told him how he dare cheat on my sister and his only reply is he's just doing what she's doing. He told me how my sister and my boyfriend were sleeping behind our backs. His love for my sister blinded him that he actually didn't do anything. He thought that he's the one she will be marrying, anyway. How stupid, right? I asked him, still, why did he slept with Yachi and his reply was…" She trailed off and looked at Yachi, who was looking down. As she look up, her once scared face was now reply with hate and fury.

"He said, she's just a wench I can shagged around, she likes me anyway" She spat; her eyes were burning with hatred as she continued on her story. "As I heard this, I pushed him. Seeing that he's drunk he stumbled and somehow we ended up in the corridor upstairs seeing that it's near his room. I slapped, kicked and pushed him nonstop while Karin was just looking at us, when he said something that pushed her on the edge. He said, "You know Karin-chan, I heard them once, doing _it_ in your room, in your bed back at your parent's house a month before, I heard him say, "I don't love her a bit, I'm just using her so I could be near you, and she's nothing in bed like you…" Karin-chan, can't take it anymore, slapped him too and he stumbled again, that pathetic klutz! Didn't think he'll slip on the railing, we tried to get him right back, but he's too heavy so we let him go."

Kazuyama Kazumi went to look for her fiancee after her little escapade with her sister's boyfriend, she was looking around his room and went straight to the corridor that's when she saw, while looking in the overlook, that her fiancee is skewered in the designs of the fountain. She may be sleeping with someone else but the doesn't mean, she doesn't love her fiancee a bit. The culprit have the guts to play dead, after what they did, thinking that he deserve it anyway.

The two were arrested that night after Shinichi and Hattori explained the details they found, the spherical thing on Yachi's long necklace was embedded on the railing because of the force while she was holding the victim over the railing and the fake nail from Karin probably fell when she pushed him.

As everyone left the scene, Shinichi and Shiho remained. He's just looking at her like he was asking some permission if he can go near her. Shiho took a step forward and another until she reached Shinichi.

"Good job, Sherlock…" She said, smirking when Shinichi replied,

"Well, you gave me a clue. Seriously, how did you know that, you were just sitting over there? You know what… don't answer it." He said, taking her hand.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did…" He smirked as she glared at him, and kicked him in the shin.

"Hey! You never kicked me before!"

"Well, again… technically, I'm not the Shiho you knew, right? Anyway, what I want to ask, how did you know how to spoil a girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hm, you're a retard when it comes to women."

"Hey! That's too fa—wait, how did you know I'm a retard when it comes to that?"

"So, you're admitting it?"

"No! But… well, I guess… the _my _old Shiho is coming back to me and to answer your question, I asked dad." She kicked him again in the shins, before smirking and walking away.

"Hey!"

"I'm not yours…"

"Yet…"

"Don't be too full of yourself, detective…" She said, before throwing another knife like the one she threw earlier.

"Watch it! Seriously, what's up with women and violence?" He asked in no one in particular but Shiho answered his question anyway.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." With that, she's gone with the wind that night leaving the detective to himself.

"You're not scorned, Shiho… never is and never will be."

* * *

**A/N:**"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" I like that quote. Anyway, again…I'm really sorry if the murder scene is really lame but still please rate and review.


	15. Beheaded

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, been busy in school. I may update once a week now, since I have to go to school, but I'll try my best to update sooner than one week since I really have long hours of break time, I may use it.

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! And since I'm too lazy to go to each of your accounts to reply…

**Jackjiahe **– I put it into account to make sure that whatever the readers want to see or read, I will be able to put it into action. Thanks for the ideas you gave me, every time you have a review, my dear! Thanks! And oh yeah, next time… definitely, she'll be his Irene Adler, for now, let's settle for Watson.

**GenuineProdigy **– Though you didn't review on that chapter, I still thank you for having time to read this and review if you have time.

**Enji86 – **Really? I thought the case is so lame… I'm so happy that you find it interesting.

**insanewriter1220 **– DUDE! I LOVE YOU! I'm so happy to read your review, my dear! You're the first person who told me that.

**holmesfreak1412 **– stay tuned, my dear!

**roankun** – Thanks for the review, I'm sorry but I really hate Ran…I'm really sorry, but still I'm trying to make her still the Ran the everybody loves.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 15 - Beheaded**

Things went well between Shinichi and Shiho after the long, and I mean _long_ explanation on Shinichi's side. Shiho made it hard, especially when she refused to talk to him just for the sake of fun; for her it's fun to see him suffer though they both knew that he was already forgiven the moment she slapped him before he solved the murder case. It was their last day on the island and Shinichi wanted it to be the most memorable one, so again, being the retard he is; he asked his parents advice how to make it strikingly unforgettable for the both of them.

"So…" He started, looking expectantly at his parents, both eyebrows raised while his mom is grinning widely at him and his father who is smiling rather sheepishly at him.

"You know, Shin-chan… if you want it to be unforgettable you should plan it by yourself." His mom offered, as she stood up and hug her son which made Shinichi frown.

"But, you know how I am with women, especially with Shiho… I know nothing at this kind of thing, I'd rather solve a murder case everyday than to face and solve women." He exasperatedly said as he sat down on his parent's bed.

"For a guy, who's in love, pardon me son, but what's the word that teenagers use now? Oh yeah… "You suck" Yuusaku prodded and pat his son on the back.

"Thank you, really, for all the support." Shinichi sarcastically said at his parents before waving goodbye.

"Son…" His father called before he reached the door. He looked back to see his father smiling at him.

"Darkness reigns at the foot of the lighthouse"

xxxx

"_What? What is the connection of the light…Oh…"_ Shinichi grinned as he realizes what does his father meant other than the original meaning of the Japanese proverb. He quickly ran off to prepare for this evening. He arranged a rendezvous with Shiho at the Hotel's back garden at exactly 7 o' clock that coming weekend.

Shiho, on the other hand, was having a serene time in the Hotel's spa, courtesy of Shinichi's wallet, when her phone rang and received the message Shinichi texted her.

"_I wonder what's in that corpse magnet's mind for asking me to meet him later…"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when Kazuha, Ran and Sonoko came; Sonoko and Kazuha, still not in talking terms, made it hard for Ran so when she saw Shiho getting her foot spa, she immediately ran to her, which made Shiho looked at her with eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked, inquisitively and confused.

"Huh?" Ran lamely replied, as she sat down beside her, planning to get a foot spa too. Shiho looked at her, with uninterested eyes before continuing in a nonchalant voice.

"Why are you sitting beside me? Not that there's a rule against it, but I think you'd rather seat with your friends over there." Shiho looked at the other two girls who are getting their nails done while glaring heatedly at each other.

"I'm getting suffocated with the two of them; they haven't forgiven each other yet…" Ran said, before looking at Shiho with apologetic eyes, "Now that you mention it, I'm really sorry, Miyano-san… what I did is really unforgivable, and I don't really know how to apologize to you, but… I'm sorry."

Shiho looked at her for a while, she kind of understand her place; this girl have been in love with since they were kids, everyone thought they would end up together, her hopes were shattered when suddenly, one day, Kudo Shinichi, was gone just like a bubble. She waited for 2 years, and base on Shinichi's story, not once did Ran told _Conan_ that she never miss Shinichi, not once did she said that she waited for the day of his return.

"It's okay… you're in love with that detective freak." She said, off-handedly before telling the attendant that she'll get pedicures too.

"People in love can be sometimes blind, and in your case, you have the right to feel betrayed, he made you wait, he asked you out and then just because a random girl got a amnesia, he'll suddenly forget about you…" She continued, Ran looked at her with teary eyes.

"Now, I know why Shinichi choose you… Even after what I did, you understood it and dare I say it, you forgave me. I really love him, but I think what I did, just proves that I'm really obsessed with him. I didn't look at any angles, just mine. I should have learn even before how to slowly move on, because somehow, the moment I saw you the night you prepared dinner with us, I don't know if Shinichi told you that, I know that, there will be a day that Shinichi will realize how much you mean to him. He told me not to tell you this, but the day I broke up with him… I asked him to describe me, and he just did that in just one sentence then shrugged it off, but when I asked him to describe you he has this smile on his face, that smile the he shows only to you, and he…told me your story. I only asked him to describe you but he already narrates your auto-biography…"

Shiho looked threateningly as she thought of a certain detective, _"You are dead, Kudo Shinichi…"_

Ran saw this and just laugh it off, "Anyway, I already said it all, thank you for understanding me Miyano-san, and I hope you can still give me a chance to be your friend."

"I told you, its okay… I didn't hold grudge."

"Can I ask you something, Miyano-san?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love him?" Shiho snapped her head to Ran's direction, if she's shocked at the question she didn't show it but Ran knows that the question piqued her interest.

"It's okay, if you don-"

"I think I do…" Shiho said, before uncharacteristically sighing.

"But…?" Ran prodded her, noticing that her two other friends, namely Sonoko and Kazuha transferred seat beside them. Shiho looked at the two who just arrived, before continuing…

"I can't be with him, officially…" Was all she said before, standing up.

"What do you mean, _officially?_" Kazuha asked.

Shiho looked back at them, "I mean I can't be his girlfriend, in official terms…"

"And why is that?" Sonoko asked, rather arrogantly. Shiho frowned at this, she never liked her even before, she can forgive all the people in the world, not her.

"None of your business… but since, your best friend deserves to know… It is because I want to figure myself out first, before I can officially be with him but that doesn't mean I don't love him and do not care if _someone_ makes a rather disturbing plan again to rip us apart." She said, with uncaring voice she has, as she emphasizes the word "someone" and glaring at Sonoko.

When Shiho was out on the door, Kazuha giggled, "I like her…"

Ran just smiled and agreed at her, not seeing the disbelief look on Sonoko.

xxxx

"You're late…" He said, grinning as he saw her arrived at the garden wearing a light green checkered polo top, denim shorts and some flat sandals.

"I'm not, you're just way too excited and came here a little early than the agreed time which is 7pm." She answered; she sat down on the wooden plank suspended on both sides by ropes from a tree branch. The swing was a makeshift one; made by the owner of hotel itself, he said that he just transferred the seat him and his wife love to seat around on their own house and want it to share with the other customers, especially couples. Because it was quite far from anything (except the small forest that the hotel was built around), there weren't many visitors to the swing. The seat was old and used, having to bear with all kinds of weather; rain, shine, storm, wind. Vines curled up from the branches of the forest down to the ropes, as the effect of antiquity look it was once it the backyard of the hotel's owner.

"You know the story of that swing you're sitting on?" He said, sitting on the grass beside her legs.

"I don't really care for its story just how come this looks old?"

"Well, it originally from the hotel owner's backyard and transferred it here because he wants the couple who will discover this swing to have an eternal love, like what he have with his wife. He proposed to her in this plank you know, but he already have this when he was young in their backyard. It said that, he took her back to his house, made her seat in that swing and propose to her, obviously she said yes, and well let's just say they are still "old and in love." He finished the story, looking at the very girl who captured his heart.

"For a detective, you know a lot of useless things…" She uttered, coolly.

"Hey! Are you saying that their love is useless?" He asked her in disbelief. Shiho just looked at him like he is the stupidest person in whole wide world.

"I'm not saying that… Why are you even telling me that? Are you planning to propose tonight?" She grinned when she saw him blush 50 shades of red.

"Wha- I'm not!"

"Why? Is the thought of marrying me is that abominable?"

"No! Of course not! I would want to marry you!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening at what he said.

"So, you're really proposing to me?"

"What? I said—" He cut himself off when he heard the most beautiful melody he heard: her laugh. He's really lucky for he is able to hear and made her laugh. He smiled at this before reaching for her hand.

"But, seriously… I mean it, I really want to get married with you someday…Psshh… Now, who's the retard when it comes to women?"

"You. Do you even need to ask?"

"What? I just literally told you, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm still the retard?" He skeptically asked her, wide eyed at her "are-you-kidding-me" look.

"You don't tell a girl that, baka… You make it a surprise for her; even deep inside you both know that you want to spend the rest of your lives with each other."

"For a normal girl, that is; you're not normal, Shiho…" The moment those words escaped his lips; he wished that he was dead.

"What did you say, Kudo?" She said in the most deadly tone she could muster.

"Just kidding! Sheesh… Anyway, you know the proverb; well of course you know this, _Darkness reigns at the foot of the lighthouse_? It means people tend to lose sight of their surroundings when they are looking forward. I asked my asked my parents earlier for some advice on how can we make this night unforgettable that I forgot, because I only focused on the material things that I can offer you to make this night memorable, that I forgot that just being with you is already enough, right, Shiho?" He said, looking at thousands of fireflies dancing around them, giving them romantic "dim" lights and it's like they are helping them to make this extraordinary. He smiled and gripped Shiho's hand but when he noticed how cold her hand is, he looked and saw that Shiho was not even paying attention to him but rather on the bushes across them with a petrified expression on her face.

"Shiho?" He called her name, standing and crouching down so he can level her, when she didn't respond he started to get anxious.

"Shiho… hey…" He shook her shoulders and was beyond stunned when he saw tears coming out her eyes.

"Shiho! Shiho! Answer me!" He wiped the tears away with his thumb, but it seems like she really is crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" His voice is starting crack as he saw his love for some unknown reason.

"Shiho?"

"…"

"Baby?"

"…"

"Love?" He saw her closed her eyes tightly like she was trying to make the tears stop flowing. Once she opened her eyes, it's now clear, no scared emotion in it but rather the cold and emotionless she usually has.

"Shiho?" He softly said her name again, hugging her in the process. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Gin… he…he…killed my parents…"Was all she could utter, Shinichi went rigid in her arms before pulling away.

"You…remember?" He whispered, finally gazing at her emotionless eyes; he wants to erase that, he wanted to see the sparkle in her eyes again.

"I just…flashes, memories… I—don't… my mind went blank and then… these flashes of memo—" She kept on staring on a bush before she fainted in his arms. He looked at her, worried and somewhat curious and carried her back to her room.

"_Does this mean that she's remembering something from her past? She told me once that Gin killed his parents in front of her, does this means she recalled it?"_

As he placed her in the middle of her bed, he pushed some strands of her hair away from her face before climbing beside her, not wanting to leave his princess alone in the cold summer night. He wanted to be the first person she'll see in the morning and maybe tomorrow he could ask her what happened to her the night before.

xxxxx

However, the moment Shinichi opened his eyes, Shiho was no longer beside him and it's really late, if he don't come back to his room and get his things, the others will leave him there. Today, they will go back to Beika and maybe he could ask her on the plane, so he decided to leave, took a quick shower and went down to the lobby where everyone was waiting.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked Shiho, as he helped her put his things on the trunk of the cab.

"Well, it's fun to see you panic…" She just said, grinning, climbing in the cab. As they were settled, since the only two of them, went on the first cab he could as her about last night.

"So… what happened to you last night?" He asked, the anxiousness in voice was obvious as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

"What happened last night?" She asked him back, eyebrow raised in question.

"What? I don't know you tell me…"

"Huh? We're on the garden, and I'm sitting on an old wooden swing, that's all…"

"You had flashes last night…"

"What flashes?"

Shinichi looked dazed before uttering, "You don't remember?"

"No, I remember it fully well that's why I'm asking you… Does this face looks like I remembered anything?" She sarcastically said, pushing her face a little closer to his.

"So, you actually don't remember anything…" He said, more like to himself like he just solved a very mysterious problem. Shiho just rolled her eyes, looking out on the window.

"_Hm, now… I wonder what happened…"_

"_She doesn't remember? I guess, it's too soon for her to remember such bitter things… still, if she's having these flashes means that she's slowly regaining it back though she'll forget it the next day. I just during these flashes she won't get hurt._

xxxx

They arrived in Beika that afternoon, after dropping Ran and Sonoko off their houses and Kazuha and Hattori to the train station because they would go back to Osaka, Hakase, Shiho and the Kudo's went back to their houses. Shiho was currently sleeping, head on Shinichi's shoulder when he woke her up for they arrived at their houses. They slowly get off, Yuusaku's car before walking down the path of Hakase's house.

"What's that?" Yukiko pointed at their door, to see a box lying on the porch. The four of them went to it and Shiho picked it up, seeing that her name was on it. Yuusaku and Shinichi looked knowingly at each other, but before they can even snatched the box away from Shiho's hand, Yukiko's voice was heard all throughout the neighborhood.

"AHHHHHHH!" Inside the box the Shiho was holding, lies a head of a woman. Shiho, on the other hand, went rigid and eyes wide in shocked before dropping the box on the ground. Father and son, crouched down as Hakase pat his _daughter's _shoulder that just stood on her ground still in shocked.

"Do you know this unfortunate woman?" Yuusaku asked his bewildered son who was looking intently, frown evident on his, at the beheaded woman.

"Yes… It's Vermouth."

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? I don't really know what to write in this chapter, so if it sucks I'm really sorry. Still, Please rate and review!


	16. I do, I really do

**Author's Note: **I didn't managed to recover my hard drive so, I'm making a new one instead of the chapter I wrote before. It's a lot of work, downloading all movies, music and pictures again. I'm so stupid. Anyway, I apologize if you won't like this chapter, I already failed your expectations for the past few chapters, but please bear with me. I can't really say I don't care whatever you say or critique because my readers are the reason why am I writing, but my scriptwriting professor said, the first thing that matters when it comes to writing is that you write from your seat of passion, or you write from your heart.

And this, is what I want to write. Still, I apologize if this chapter sucks.

Thank you for waiting for this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 16 – I do, I really do  
**

Shinichi stood in dazed in his spot looking at the head of the once Vermouth. He looked at his parents before his eyes land on Shiho, who was still in shock. He approached her and led her inside the house. Yuusaku picked the box up before following his son inside. As Hakase and Yukiko made tea for everyone,

"Shiho, don't ever go out of the house alone…" He ordered they never heard him so serious than ever. This snapped Shiho out of her reverie, looking at Shinichi with an irritated look.

"And, why is that, Tantei-san?" Shinichi just sighed before answering her.

"Look, you may not remember her, but that head… is Vermouth. She's one of the organization before she decided to turn her back and join the FBI."

"Yeah, I remember her… You already told the story once before, but still why can't I go out alone?" Yukiko placed a cup of tea and strawberry cheesecake in front of her.

"I don't know who did this, because for all I know, the Black Organization is long gone, but after seeing Vermouth's head inside a box that is addressed to you, clearly somewhere out there, there is someone still after you." He finished, trying all his might to calm down when he saw Shiho was not even listening to him.

"I can take care of myself…" She indignantly said.

"Pfft, yeah right… when all you did was to return in the party area and let the organization kill you. Sure you can take care of yourself, alright." Shinichi sarcastically said, here they are just got home from their vacation and all he can think right now, after seeing the box was her safety, afraid that he'll fail to protect her again, and here she is, acting all high and mighty that she usually is that she can take care of herself.

"What did you say?" Her voice is deadly dripping with seriousness. Yukiko tried to calm her down, but Shiho would have none of that.

"I'm just saying, no… you _can't_ take care of yourself. You can't even remember your past, how would you know that if the person in front of you is from the Black Organization. All I'm saying, for the time being that I haven't contacted the FBI and let the matters know to them; don't go out of the house alone." Shinichi said, trying to hold her hand as he sat down beside her. Shiho slapped his hand away before standing up, not even looking at him as she went straight to her room.

Shinichi sighed, sliding down the couch. "What now? I just want her safety! I don't want to see her lying down on a hospital bed! What's wrong with that wish?"

"Nothing, son…" Yuusaku said with a serious look on his face.

"It's just that, you made it seem like she's really…careless; like she's some kind of damsel in distress." Yukiko pat his son's shoulder, offering him a smile.

"You know her, Shinichi… even before, she don't like it when you make her feel like that, up until now, her attitude is all the same and maybe it's because, this time… she want to straighten her mistakes from before, all by herself."

"But, I can help her!" Shinichi whined.

"Of course you can, but put yourself in her shoes; like what you said, she returned to the party area with the idea of killing herself there or let the organization take her. Do you think, the Shiho now, would want that? After putting you in danger? After putting you in emotional distress for a month she's in coma? All she was trying to say, that this time, maybe she can take some matters into her hands. She may seem like your "Watson", Sherlock… but in all reality, she is your Irene Adler; she's _the _woman." Hakase knowingly said, as they left him in living area to unpack their stuffs in their room, or in Shinichi's parent's case, in their house.

"Son, call the FBI now…" Was all his father said to him, before following his wife out of the door to their house.

xxxx

"_What's wrong with him? What does he think; I'm some kind of damsel in distress that always wants to be saved?"_ Shiho irritably thought as she unpacks her things with all frustration that was thrown to all of her things around. Her room now looks like a hurricane just pass through it.

"_All I want is his trust and fight beside him, whoever we are fighting! I'm done with all the seating in the back of Hakase's car with a transreciever on one hand, talking to-" _She cut her musings, as she realized how in merlin's pants does she know about that? Shinichi never told her anything what she usually do in some of his cases as Conan.

"_Don't tell me…" _But before she can continue her train of thought, Shinichi barged in inside her room. She looked at him with a glare before plopping down on her bean bag.

"What do you want?" Reverting to her usual self; the Ice Queen. Shinichi sat down on the floor across her.

"I—uh, I just want to say sorry, I just want to make sure that you're safe this time. That I can protect you know." He softly said, averting his eyes from Shiho's inquisitive look. "I just… I don't want to see you again, lying in a hospital bed because I failed to protect you. I don't want to hear from your doctor that you're in coma again; I don't want to wait for another month just to realize that you have amnesia. I don't want any of that…" Still looking on the ground, he failed to see Shiho's eyes soften.

"Who said, that I want any of that again?" She replied.

"No one, but you sound like that you don't want to be protected by me…"

"Pssh… Seriously, Kudo…are you daft? Why in the world would I want to go in a battlefield alone? What I was trying to say to you is this: Would Watson let Sherlock do the entire job? Of course he'll help him, in one ways or another. They fight side by side, helping each other." Shiho said, as she too sat on the floor, looking at Shinichi's eyes intently.

"_Wow… how come she's still this beautiful after the shock she got when she saw Vermouth's head?"_

He was reverts back to the reality when Shiho slapped his head.

"OW! What was that for?" He whined, as he touches where Shiho just slapped him.

"Here I was, acting all mushy to you, murder magnet; but you have this stupid look in your face, that says you are not listening." She said, giving him another glare.

"Sorry…" He smiled sheepishly.

"So, what were you thinking?" She asked him.

"_I can't tell her that! It would be embarrassing, though I already told her countless of times that she's beautiful…Oh god, those eyes…"_ He thought as saw Shiho was looking uninterested at him.

"What now?" She snapped, as she realized that he's off to tra-la-la land again.

"Uh… I just thought, that… uh… you're really beautiful." He lamely replied, and cringed when Shiho raised her eyebrows at him. "Anyway… back to the topic at hand, I don't think that you're my Watson, anymore…"

"What?"

"Uh… Hakase said, that you're more like Irene Adler to me…"

"So, you're saying I'm dominatrix?"

He blushed, before stuttering, "Yes! I mean… no! No… I mean, though Sherlock doesn't verbally say it, Irene Adler is more of his love interest, the only woman who can outsmart him."

"You blushed when I said, dominatrix… and you're blushing again… you pervert!"

"What? I'm not!"

"Yes, you are! You have a different connotation when I said dominatrix. Pervert." Shinichi gave in, for clearly he can't lie to her when he thought that other meaning of that word, so he divert the topic when he brought her to his arms.

"Wha—Hey!" He inhaled her strawberry scent, before murmuring in her hair.

"Whatever you wish, I'll gladly command it, if you want to fight with me if there would be a row with the mysterious person who said that box to you, fine… but please, don't do anything reckless… confide with me, love… I'd rather got shot again and again and again, just to have you safe here in my arms, Shiho."

Seeing that she can't top that little confession, from where she was sitting she kissed him, landing on his jaw. Shinichi groaned in delight, feeling Shiho's lips in his weakened spot. He lay her down on the carpet, with him on top of her.

"I love you, Shiho…" He whispered in her ears, before giving her small sweet kisses on her face. First, in her forehead, then uttering a small "I love you" then to her cheeks, while murmuring sweet nothings to her, then to her nose and then lastly to her lips. He kissed her, like it was their first kiss. He poured all his unsaid feelings to that kiss, Shiho, on the other hand, respond with the same ferocity as his, her arms around his neck, afraid that if she let him go, that would be their last kiss.

"I love you, I love you, I really love you…" He whispered as they broke the kiss to breathe, his half-lidded eyes is feel with love and lust, but he tried all his might to suppress it.

"I love you, Shiho…I really do…" He murmured again, before diving in for another kiss.

"You really love me?" She whispered, as she let him trail kisses down her neck. Shinichi, looked at her intently before answering.

"I do, I really do…"

xxxxx

On the other part of the globe, a man with long silvery hair, found himself inside an abandoned building as he ran away from the FBI that was looking for him all over the place. He may be the first person to escape the FBI prison. He looked around the building for any sign of his partner and saw that there is a small light coming from the closed doors of what looks like a room before this hotel went to a bankrupt. He didn't even bother knocking and opened the door.

"Glad to see you alive, Gin." A man with jet black unruly hair, and stunning green eyes greeted him and handed him a glass of Sherry. "How did you escape, the FBI prison, I do not know and I don't care."

"Hm… Enough with the small talk, how's the _business_ I would like you to settle?" He grinned when he saw a picture of the once beautiful Vermouth bathing in her blood.

"And you already send her head to that _girl?_"

"Of course, my dear friend…" He smiled sheepishly, "So, what are we going to do this time?"

"We'll bring the FBI down first… then, kill Sherry and her little boyfriend." He smiled evilly as he down in one gulped his drink.

"Answer me this, first… Why do I have to kill that pretty woman? She's so hot and well… great in bed." He grinned before Gin flashed him a glare.

"Because that woman you fucked, was the reason why I'm in prison. I just want to repay her for that."

"Tsk Tsk… poor thing, she's really feisty."

"Look, I don't care about your sex life or your fantasies with a dead woman just help me plan to bring that stupid FBI down. We already took Vermouth down, and this time I want to make sure that Akai Shuichi is really dead."

xxxx

Akai Shuichi found his partner Jodie Starling on her office with a stressed out and frustrated face as she type relentlessly on her keyboard.

"Hey…" He said, she didn't even bother to look at him as she gave him a small nod.

"Heard that Vermouth is dead…"

"Yeah, saw her in her apartment, and looks like the one who killed her, is one sick kind of guy. After sleeping with her, he killed her, he beheaded her." Shuichi scrunched his eyebrows in disgust before answering the phone in Jodie's office.

"Jodie Starling's office... Wha- Okay, we'll be there." Jodie looked at Shuichi with a grim expression on his face.

"Stop whatever you're doing, Gin escaped."

* * *

**A/N: ** What a lame chapter :| Please don't abandon me, still rate and review


	17. Flashes Doubts?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait, got stuck in Hell Week (in Lasalle(my school), that's what we call the week before exams) Anyway, seeing that I don't have exams (thanks to my professors who gave me exemptions and for those who decided to have an online exam) I can update this story and make oneshots again.

**insanewriter1220: **I'll wait for your review here, for the last Chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 17 – Flashes/Doubts?**

Shuichi frowned after hearing the grim news and without saying another word they left Jodie's office and went straight ahead in the FBI precinct. They were welcomed by their officers with ashamed look on their faces, seeing that Gin was one of the criminals they both want to see behind prison bars and now it's gone.

"Who's on duty when that bastard escapes?" Shuichi asked, his voice was so low in danger that everyone holds their tongues, not really wanting to answer.

"Answer him…" Jodie commanded, the rest of the officers just looked at each other before answering.

"It's Agent Johnny Fellon, sir…"

"Where is he?" Shuichi asked, looking around for the guy.

"He's not here, sir… He's with the team that was looking for Gin, sir…"

"Okay… dismiss." Jodieb uttered, after the rest of the officers walk away, she approached Akai Shuichi.

"Vermouth's death and Gin's escape is not coincidental, that's for sure…"

"I know… and I think I know who he after is." He said, now looking at her.

"Who?" Jodie asked, with the same seriousness that Shuichi has.

"Us, the FBI and the girl… Call that young detective and alert him."

xxxxx

_Ring Ring_

Shiho grabbed her phone that was lying on her bedside table, from the floor where she was sitting as Shinichi was perch on her lap, giving her less movement, as she stretched her hand to grab the ringing phone.

"Hello?" she asked, rolling her eyes as Kudo Shinichi attempt to tickle her again, but failed to do so seeing that Shiho is not a very ticklish person.

"Yes, this is Miyano Shiho, may I ask who is this?" she said, this piqued Shinichi's attention and sat right up beside her, as he mouthed the words,

"_Who's that?"_

"Yeah, he's here with me…" She said, and she handed her phone to the boy beside her.

"Kudo Shini—Jodie-sensei! What made you call? Uh-huh… yeah… okay… wait…" As he said these words, she kept on looking at Shiho who was staring back at him with "that-call-has-something-to-do-with-me" look. He stood up and left before Shiho can ask him something.

"_Idiot… you're walking away with my phone."_ She thought as he closed the door behind him; she lay down on the floor again, thinking the passionate kiss they shared just a moment ago. She now then wondered if "searching for myself before going into a relationship" was the right thing to do, she may not said it out loud but she knows she's already in love with the moment she opened her eyes from coma and saw him.

"_This amnesia thing… it's irritating. I really want to figure all the unanswered questions first before we can be together, but even if we're unofficial, we are doing… things that were meant for couples only."_

She managed to blush as she recalled again their small make out session.

"_Is this really the right thing? Or am I just giving excuses not to be with him? But why?"_ She then wondered, but somehow she knows that it has something to do with her amnesia. She keeps on thinking until her visions starting to blur again, and droplets of memories pass through her system again.

"_Party… me… red dress… singing with a guy playing the piano…kid…crying…destroyed party room… blue pill…"_

Somehow, these flashes gives her more headaches than usual she tried all her might not to scream, because if she does, a certain detective will come rushing in. She was literally hugging her body and trashing on the floor, as she gripped her head so tight, feeling like it would explode if she let go of her head. Another set of flashes, pass through…

"_Me… standing in front of an unknown apartment… letter… blue pill…"_

She opened her eyes just for a quarter just to see her ceiling; tears are now coming from her eyes from the pain she is feeling. She cursed these flashes; though wondering at the same time why does the pain doubled, when it was just flashes of her memories. Her lips started to bleed for she was biting her scream back.

"… _Swallowing the blue pill… after drinking this pill and fell asleep or unconscious when I wake up… I'll have no recollection of my past… Goodbye Kudo Shinichi, I love you."_

"What the—" but her thoughts were interrupted as her vision started to fade into nothingness.

xxxx

Meanwhile, Shinichi doesn't know what to say; he just received a call from Jodie-sensei on Shiho's phone, saying that Gin escaped along with the death of Vermouth. Jodie Starling was shocked to say at the least when Shinichi said the news that Shiho received a box with Vermouth's head in it.

"This is not a coincidence; it fits too much like a missing piece of puzzle to say it is." He said, finally finding his voice, which turned, serious and deadly in every word he says.

"_We know… I just called to give you a heads up, he maybe after that girl… again… Anyway, I should get going, we'll track him down here, Akai Shuichi and I knows, he's after the FBI first, before her… but still, be careful… he may have some assistant with him, seeing that he can't kill Vermouth and send her head to your girl when he was in jail. Be careful, Kudo."_

The call ended with Kudo Shinichi nearly losing his compose, he knows already that something is wrong when he saw Vermouth's head but Gin escaping from the FBI and targeting Shiho again, were beyond that.

"_Shiho!"_ He suddenly thought, recalling that she's waiting for… her phone back in her room.

"_This time… I promise, I'll protect you Shiho with my life."_

He hurriedly returns to her room, just to see her lying on her floor, unconscious. He ran to her side, wipes the remnants of her tears and the blood dripping from her lips.

"Shiho!" He said, he shook her to wake up. "Shiho! Wake up…" And as if the girl heard him, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Ku—Shinichi…" She hurriedly said, recalling that Shinichi wants her to say his first name all the time. Shinichi, sighed in relief when he saw her looking fine as ever.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I—just have flashes again…and fainted." She whispered, recalling her "flashes". She scrunched her eyebrows at the repeated "mentions" of the blue pill in her flashes and that somehow it has something to do with her amnesia.

"_So…it's not because I have aneurysm?"_ She didn't notice the boy in front of her looking at her, anxious.

"Shiho, are you okay?"

"Wha- oh yeah… just…say, did I mention anything about a blue pill before the party?" She suddenly asked.

"Huh? Blue pill? I think that aneurysm has gotten into you… the only pill you made before the party was the antidote and its red." He said, as he guide her to her bed, they sat down while Shiho frowned at what Shinichi said, clearly recalling that in her flashes the pill was blue.

"_So I made another pill and not let him knowit? I need to know whose apartment is that… maybe it can answer all of this."_ She then looked at Shinichi, and averted the topic.

"So, what Jodie-sensei wants from you?" She didn't expect him to hug her suddenly as his expression turned serious.

"Gin… he… he escaped." He softly whisper, he felt her stiffen in his embrace, he tightened his hold on her. She may not really remember him fully, but after hearing Shinichi's tale before and somehow just hearing the word, "Gin" gave her cold run down her spine.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, Shiho… I'll give my life for you if I have too just to assure your safety but if we both make it out the coming face-off with that bastard, promise me, love… you'll stay with me forever, promise me, love." He whispered in her ears and kissed her softly in her cheeks. However, Shiho didn't reply what he hoped she would answer.

"He's after me?"

"Jodie-sensei said he may take care of the FBI first, before… you… but he may have an acquaintance with him and that friend of his maybe the responsible for the death of Vermouth and the sender of her head to you." He doesn't want to tell her all of this, but he knows she would want to fight with him.

"Good thing, in less than a week we have to go to school, we can divert our attentions for a while before Gin kills us." She said and left the room, leaving a rather sullen looking detective.

"_Kills us? Why Shiho don't you believe in me that I can protect you?"_

Xxxxx

"_Sorry… Kudo… if you are willing to die for me, I'd rather die with you than for you to leave me alone… if my deductions were right base from my flashes… that blue pill… made me forget everything and I choose it. I choose to forget you… I… told you… I want to straighten my wrong doings from my past and one of it was choosing to forget you…_" She thought as she climbed downstairs to her basement to look for clues in her computer. Thanking Hakase in mind that he didn't touch any of her stuff.

"_If…the reason why I choose to forget you because you will not love me… then yes, I must find a solution to this. I miscalculated you, for I thought you'll choose Mouri Ran over me but before I conclude everything I must find that apartment first to finalize and support my deductions. _

* * *

**A/N: **Did you understand this chapter? If you are wondering why Shiho got it just from her flashes, well for me and as I understand her nature, she's really a keen observer and her mind works as fast or maybe faster than Shinichi and as what I said before, she may have amnesia but she's still Shiho (technically) If you're not happy with this chapter I'd be willing to redo it. Though this is really what I have in mind.

Please Review! 5000 something visited and have read this story, yey! Thanks to fanfics, statistics… Review guys! Anonymous are very much welcome.


	18. Secret Revealed

**Author's Note: **Somehow, the rain helped me finish this chapter. Sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 18 – Secret Revealed**

Days passed since Shiho last talked to Shinichi, she's been locking herself again in the basement and for Shinichi it feels like a déjà vu. On the other hand, Kudo Shinichi doesn't know what to do, the FBI haven't called, Shiho, though he did everything he could to make her come out and spend time with him, is ignoring him and he hasn't forgotten about their previous conversation.

He can't believe that Shiho doesn't trust him that he could protect her. Was it because he already failed to do so, once?

He was sitting on the Victorian couch in their library, one afternoon, reading the same line of Sherlock Holmes' Dancing Men for the past 15 minutes. Somehow, he couldn't make himself believe that Shiho was just being safe.

"_But that doesn't mean she has to lock herself in the basement for who knows how long." _He grumbled and threw his favorite book across the room, hitting the door, just when his mom opened the door.

"Shin-chan! That was your most precious book, what's wrong with you?" Yukiko said, as she picked the book off the floor and walked towards her son and sat down on the arm rest of the couch, silently stroking Shinichi's hair.

"Nothing…" He said, staring off into some place, quite enjoying the nostalgic feeling of his mom's hand in his hair.

"Seriously, Shin-chan… what's wrong? Is this about Shiho-chan?"

"How—how did you know about that?"

"Well, I can' think of anyone who can put you in this "depress state" in just a matter of seconds… Why, honey, what's wrong?" She said, her mother instinct kicking in, even if her son is already 17, for her, he's always the 7 year old kid, who won't stop pestering him to buy a new mystery book or a soccer ball.

"Nothing… it's just… I don't think… Shiho trusts me that… that I can protect her." He mumbled leaning in on his mother's touch.

"I already told you about the FBI, right?" When his mother nodded, he continued,

"Well, when I told her about that, she just said… it's a good thing that in less than a week, we'll have to go back to school with that we can divert out attention before Gin kills _us._" He looked down, feeling rather uneasy re-calling their conversation. "Why does she have to say, "before Gin kills us" doesn't she have faith on me?"

"And now, look… she won't even talk to me! She locks herself up in that dingy basement… How many days it has been? Three? Four?" Yukiko patiently listened and smile at her son's antics.

"_You really do love her, don't you…?"_

"I did everything I could, everything that I could think off just to make her come out, but nothing worked!" Shinichi silently cursed as he recalls all the things he did for Shiho.

"So, what exactly are those things?" His mom asked, curious as to what "everything" meant.

"I cooked for her, even though I nearly burnt Hakase's kitchen, I cleaned her room but in the end it became a mess, I played her favorite Pachelbel's Canon in my violin, I bought her a new set of Hunger Games, hardbound, I bought the new Chanel purse I thought she would like but none of them work!" He grumbled.

"Do you think just saying the truth that you misses her, would work?" His mom countered, inwardly smiling as Shinichi suddenly look up at her like she was Einstein. She giggled when her son, rushed off to see his… well, we she can't really say his girlfriend, but for now she will suffice for future daughter-in-law. She left the room with a smile on her face thinking about how cute their daughters or sons will be.

xxxx

Shinichi was about to open the door to Hakase's house when it unexpectedly opened revealing Shiho. Not only was he shocked to see her out of the basement but also because she looks undeniably ravishing in her clothes; sleeveless, V-neck flowery top with cream colored shorts and light brown heels, in her hand was a light brown purse, the one that he bought for her.

"Where are you going?" He asked, finally reverting back to reality. Shiho looked away, and mumbled.

"My sister's apartment…" At this, Shinichi's eyes went wide.

"You—you remember?"

"No… not really…" She mumbled and avoided him, she started walking towards the gate when Shinichi took hold of his arms.

"Shiho, what's wrong?"

"I—uh… nothing… just, let me go, so, I can go…"

"What? I'm not going to let you go there alone…"

"Of all people, you're the person who should not know why I am going there." She said, turning away from his burning stares.

""And, why is that?"

"Because… You'll leave me if you knew…" She whispered before running off. She only mumbled it but he heard her perfectly.

"_Why in the world would I leave you?"_ He thought before running after her.

xxxx

"_Ughh… what's wrong with me? I should've acted normal! Now look, he's stalking me…"_ She thought, as she rode the bus that was taking her to her sister's apartment, she sat at the back and was not glad though she kind of expecting it, Shinichi sat beside her.

"Why are you stalking me?"

"I'm not…" The rest of the trip was in silence, they got off around a neighborhood, 30 minutes away from Beika. They walked for another 10 minutes before entering a 15 story apartment building.

"How come you remember how to get here?" He asked her.

"I didn't… I just… remember the day the FBI called you and you saw me on the floor and I said that I had flashes? Well, I think I saw something about a letter, a blue pill and an apartment. When I researched it, that was I was doing for the past couple of days, I ended up in the conclusion that the only apartment I knew was this… Akemi nee-chan's apartment."

"Letter? What letter?"

"I don't know…" She lied, though she somehow knew the contents of the letter, she just doesn't know how he would take it. Up until now, she doesn't know what made her think that forgetting (in her case, forcefully forgetting) your love one would answer everything. She glanced at him and saw the he was looking right at her.

"Shinichi… whatever happens, just so you know… the old Shiho and the Shiho now, would choose different things." She said before entering the building. Shinichi just smiled at her retreating figure.

"_May it be the old Shiho or the new Shiho, whatever beholds us in your sister's apartment I'll still choose you."_

xxxx

They reached the 5th floor and went straight to Room 505. Shiho lifted the flower pot near the base of the door and retrieved a key. They entered the room and saw that it was still a mess. She looked around first; remembering from her flashes in what part of the room did she exactly left the letter? Shinichi just followed her with his gazed as he sat down on a chair near the computer. It was times like this that he would just admire her, look at her and be thankful that he has her in his arms, now.

Shiho kept on walking until her foot collided in what looks like a small metal box. She bent down and carried it sat on the couch, Shinichi approached her and with knowing eyes, he took it out of her hands and opened the box; there it was lying inside the letter that she was looking for. She quickly snatched it before Shinichi could even touch it.

"Aren't you going to read it?" He whispered, stroking her cheeks in the process.

"Who are you and what have you done to Kudo Shinichi?" She replied, her eyes boring holes on his forehead.

"Wha—" He managed to say, before erupting into laughter.

"What? This is still me, baka! Just because I stroke your cheek, it's not me already?" He replied, still chuckling at _his_ girl. Shiho just looked at him, like saying "do-you-really-want-me-to-answer-that-question?"

"Fine, fine…anyway, read it… you're looking for it right?" He suggested, then he saw her looked down.

"Shiho? What's wrong?"

"Be—before that… maybe I should tell what my flashes are, before I read this letter…" She mumbled, then after breathing out all her anxiousness. She relayed him her flashes about her choosing to forget him and she did that by making that certain blue pill. Shinichi's face turned into shock, then pure anger and then just… blank.

It was quite for a while and Shiho took the opportunity to read the letter, she really wanted know why did she choose that? Is it really because she thought that he would never love her?

xxxxx

_If you're reading this, you probably found out how I hid it in neechan's apartment, how did you figure it out? I don't know and I don't care… You're probably confused about all the things happening around you, right now… Heck, it took me weeks, months… I'm not really sure, but all I know… my heart won't be able to handle it to see the one I love, love another girl. Selfish, right? But I can't really do anything about it, in the first place I'm the reason—no, we are the reason why they are separated, I'm just trying to get all things back to normal, without me suffering another set of pain. _

_I decided to make a pill; a pill that will help me forget everything; everything that happened in my life. My parents dying, being taken by the organization, being the scientist who worked for the organization, making APTX4869, my sister dying, knowing him and… falling in love with him. I didn't mean to, I tried so hard to suppress my feelings, but the more days I spend with him, the more I fall for him. But, I know I can't, I can't even let other people to know about it. I'm the one who ruined his life, it's not like he'll fall for someone like me. _

_He already love someone else, and however it pained for me to say this, she reminds me of my sister, the more reason I want to forget my feelings. It pains me to see her, hear her cry, because of me, she lost the guy she's in love with though he's always by her side. Did you know what it feels like to have an unrequited love? It hurts like hell… All I want is to be loved, but I know, no one will fall for girl like me. All I want is to feel welcome, I want to feel his arms around me once again and whisper in my ears, that he'll protect me. I know it's too much to ask, but a girl can dream, right? _

_Hakase told me that there would be a party and we're invited, I'll take that opportunity to execute my plan. I know the Organization will be there… Drink the pill and when I woke up, it will be gone… All of it. How foolish it may seems, I'll forget him, my mind will forget him but I know, deep down in my heart he'll always be there. Somehow, that idiotic detective freak captured my heart. _

_I don't know if there's an antidote for that, but I made that pill to work like amnesia. Maybe, just maybe… I made it like that because somehow I want to relieve my memories and hope that he'll fall for me. So, don't be too shock if your pill, failed you and remembers it all, don't worry, a patient with amnesia won't be able to remember his past if he's not willing to, the same goes for you. But, seeing that you found and read this letter, you are starting to remember your memory._

_I love you, Kudo Shinichi with all my heart and soul, but for now you are just a memory long since forgotten._

_Your Past, _

xxxxx

By the time, Shiho read her letter to herself, rain started to pour. She doesn't know what to do, she really wanted to cry, hurt herself for being such an idiot. Now, she proved that there's more than meets the eye, when she thought Kudo Shinichi will never fall for her, he proved it otherwise. She can't face him now, the very guy she wanted to forget. She may have a reason but that reason is not enough, it's really foolish and pathetic.

With tears threatening to fall, she runs out of the apartment, leaving the letter and Shinichi behind. She ran as fast as she could, she ran until her legs wore her out. Drenched in the rain didn't bother her, she slumped down the pavement, she didn't notice that she's in the park, in the middle of a park. There's no one around seeing that it's raining so she let herself suffered and be swallowed by the agony and foolishness that she's feeling. Now that she thinks about it, now that she knows he loved her, forgetting someone _not_ is the answer to an unrequited love. If you really someone let them go, especially if they love someone else, but loving someone is the greatest feeling of all, people should not forget what it feels like to fall in love.

Xxxxx

When Shiho ran out of the apartment, Shinichi picked up the letter and read it. As he read this, he just smiled.

"_So, you love me even before huh? Guess… That's the same for me I just realized it just now. I'm sorry, Shiho for putting you in such pain… This time, you'll no longer feel that, for I'm all yours now."_

Shinichi is not conceited, he may be stupid when it comes to girls but when you fall in love, and somehow you just know what to do. He understands where the _old_ Shiho was coming. He stood up and ran after the girl he loves for all eternity.

He wouldn't let her forget him, now. Now, that he has and her; and she has him.

"_You captured my heart too, evil-eyed yawny girl…"_

xxxxx

She cried herself, she don't know how long she's been there already, she felt colder than ever, alone than ever, not until a pair of arms hug her tight and whispered in her ears…

"I love you, Miyano Shiho… and whatever happens I'll protect you now and forever, I don't care if you _tried _to forget me, I don't care… It's all in the past now, just a memory long since forgotten, let's focus on what we have right now… I love you…"

Never in her life had she felt that she felt welcomed, secured and loved. After hearing those coming from his mouth, she fell asleep with a content smile displaying on her face, arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

"I love you too, Kudo Shinichi, now and forever…" She whispered but for the detective's ear, it was like she was shouting to the world how lucky he is to have a goddess for a love one. He chuckled at the thought that came in his thought as he was walking home with Shiho in her arms.

"_I'll officially ask you out when you woke up, my Shiho…"_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait just for a lame chapter… Still, please rate and review! **


	19. The Strategy is this

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for the long wait. Been busy with school, have to write thousands of stories for our scriptwriting class, and then there is thesis, of course. But now, it's long weekend holiday! I'm able to update! Hope to pass your expectations!

Listen to Amazing Grace instrumental, while reading if you like.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 19 – The Strategy is this**

On the other side of the world, Akai Shuichi was seen slamming his hands on his table. It's been hours since they found out the Gin and his companion that was yet to be named, was able to escape the officers they set up in the airport and able to slip the security of JFK Airport. He was frustrated to say at the least, his companion managed to get a fake passport, ID and other identification for the both of them and disguise and blending in the crowd. He really hates it when Gin outsmarts him. It irritates him to no end.

He didn't notice the door of his opened.

"Shu?" Jodie said, as she entered the room. She gently touches his arm in attempt to calm him down.

"That bastard! I swear the moment I laid my hands on him, I'll kill him!"

"Calm down… For now, I'll call Kudo to alert him. I'm sure he'll want to get Miyano Shiho in safety." Jodie said, and Shu snapped his head towards Jodie as he heard Shiho's name. He immediately calmed down, remembering that if he let his anger get to him, he'll not be able to help Kudo in protecting the sister of his previous love.

"Yeah, you do that and I'll get us tickets for the next flight to Japan… Pack your things." It doesn't need a genius to deduce where Gin is headed. Jodie just nods her head and left the room, dialing in her phone, hoping to get hold of Kudo immediately.

"_We'll make sure that this would be the final battle…"_

xxxx

Shinichi was changing his clothes back in his room while his mom change Shiho's clothes, who was still fast asleep even after being drenched in the rain. His parents and Hakase were shocked to see Shinichi with Shiho on his back, fast asleep. After changing his clothes, he ran back to Hakase's house and to Shiho's room, he was about to open the door of Shiho's room when his phone rang.

_Jodie Starling calling…_ He frowned when he saw who was calling him, then his face turned serious; there's only one reason why Jodie-sensei would call him, he sighed in relief that got his phone back after Shiho threw it on the garbage.

"Hello, Jodie-sensei…"

"_Be prepared Kudo… Gin managed to escape the security of the FBI and the airport; he's on his way now to Japan. He has companion with him, don't let your guard down and also alert the girl. Shu and I will take the next flight to Japan, if you can alert also the Japan police, we'll need their help; let's make this the final…" _

"Okay… See you, Jodie-sensei." He ended the call, thinking already of a good plan to take Gin down. He contemplates first, after a minute or so of thinking what would be the first step of his plan would be, he decided to alert the police tomorrow; for this night is only for the sleeping princess of his.

Or not.

As he opened the door to Shiho's room, the first thing he saw was her awake figure that was combing her hair as she sat in front of her vanity. He grinned at her, not letting him show what he's feeling inside, but of course no one escaped Shiho's eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she followed him with her eyes. He stand behind her and took the brush out of her hands and he continued on combing her hair.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong…" He said attention on her hair. Shiho just rolled her eyes at his apparent lie.

"You could've fooled me, Kudo…" Shinichi glared at her for her use of his surname again.

"No, not until you tell me, what's bothering you…" He stopped midway of combing her hair, as if contemplating on whether he'll tell her or let her call him by his username again.

"_I always want to hear her say my name… and besides she deserves to know, after all…she can help with the brains of her."_

"Fine… Gin… He's on his way to Japan; he managed to escape the FBI and now on his way here. Shiho, promise don't do anything rash again. Let's fight with him, side by side…" His voice was soft as he said this and Shiho couldn't say no to that. After all, she too wanted to end all of this, so she can finally have a normal life; a normal life with Kudo Shinichi on her side.

She gave her a genuine smile that was only reserved for him, assuring him and promising him that she'll always stick to his side and only follow what needs to be done. After a while of silence, she decided to break it.

"What's the plan?" she asked, still looking at Shinichi's reflection on her mirror. He just looked at her and sigh; a sigh that says, he needed helped planning. She stood up and took his hand and lead him to her bed and they lay down side by side, with their back pressed on the headboard.

Shinichi suddenly hug Shiho by her waist, burying his head on her tummy. She ran her hands through his hair, and hummed silently.

"What are you humming?" His muffled voice asked her.

"And here I thought, you would know this… seeing that you always play this for your girlfriend." The way she said this, made him the impression that she just forced herself to say the word "girlfriend".

"Really?"

"It's Amazing Grace… you always play this for Mouri Ran, right?" She whispered. He looked up to see her eyes, lost in thought. He pushed his self-up so he'll be face to face with her and cupped her face up.

"You're still jealous of her?"

"What? Of course not… Don't flatter yourself, Kudo… You're not that handsome to make me jealous that you'll still head over heels with her." She scoffed, gripping his hair in the process.

"_Yep, she's jealous, alright…"_ He grinned before giving her a chaste kiss on her lips. She glared at him in return.

"What? Technically, you are my _girlfriend." _Emphasizing the word, as he prayed to all the gods that she'll get what he means. He was blushing mad as he continues on staring at her, waiting for her reply.

"Since when did I become your girlfriend?" She replied, not showing anything that will give away that she's just playing with him. Her face remained emotionless, but deep inside she wanted to laugh at his stunned reaction.

"Whaa—c'mon, Shiho! I love you and you love me… right?" The last word was said in a whisper. He bowed his head, afraid that to see what her reaction would be. She smiled at him and allowed herself to giggle. He snapped his head up to look at her.

"Seriously, Kudo… If you _really_ want me to be _officially_ your girlfriend, just ask…properly. Don't just give hints here and there; a girl deserves to be properly asked you know. Or else, I'll tell your mom how imprudent her son is.

He just looked at her for a while, before blushing ten shades of red. He inhaled deeply and said, or more like stutter.

"Wi… Will…Willyoubemygirlfriend?!" He half shouted at her. She just raised her eyebrows at him.

"What? I beg your pardon?" She smirked at his glare.

"You love to see me squirm and to torture me, don't you?" He grumbled as he buried his tomato face on her pillow, inhaling the scent of her.

"Of course, the pleasure is mine." He just sighed at her response and will his self to ask her officially.

"Here goes nothing…"He whispered, nonetheless Shiho heard it and then reverts back to her stoic expression when he looked back at her again.

"Shiho, I may be late from realizing it, but the moment you sat beside me as Haibara Ai on your first day of class, I already know you have my heart by then. Every time you're not beside me, I can't help but feel agitated. Every time you smile, I know how much rare it is, I can't help but stare. Every time you say my name, I can't help but feel my heart beats faster. The moment I saw you revert back to your original body, I know I was gone for. I think…no, I know… I was born to love you, Miyano Shiho… So, will you be my girlfriend?" He softly said, blushing as he finished his speech.

Shiho, on the other hand, albeit uncharacteristic, laugh. She can't help it after hearing his "speech". Shinichi doesn't know what to feel; whether to feel happy that he made her laugh or irritated that the reason why is she laughing is him.

"Aw, c'mon Shiho!" He whined, this made her even more laugh. She tried to say something while laughing.

"Shin-_laughs_-Shinichi!-I said-_laughs_-ask me properly-_laughs-_to be your-_laughs-_girlfriend!-_laughs-_I didn't say-_laughs -_propose to me!" By now, she's already clutching her stomach trying to stop from laughing at him. But when she saw her soon-to-be-official-boyfriend was less than amused, she stopped.

She looked at him for a minute, all the mirth she was having a while ago is still evident in her face. She then, gave a him a small sincere smile and replied to his propo-question. "Yes."

_"..."  
_

_"..."_

_"..."  
_

He gave her a confused expression, "Huh?"

"_Seriously, how stupid this detective freak can get?"_ She frowned at him before repeating her answer. "Yes… yes, I will be your girlfriend, you stupid detective freak."

Shinichi was already grinning from ear to ear that he didn't notice her insult. He suddenly hugged her tight that Shiho can't help but hugged him back and smile.

"I love you…" She whispered but he heard her nonetheless. He pulled away from their embrace and lean his forehead on hers.

"I love you too…" He slowly lean in and saw that she is starting to close her eyes, as he felt her soft lips on his. The sparks they felt as their lips touched was much more than what they felt on their first kiss.

_Shiho's POV_

The hands of time stopped as our lips moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent on mine, trying to express all that he felt for me. His mouth tasted so minty and I was so happy he's mine. His lips smiled against mine, which made me smile too. I pulled away and gazed into his tantalizing blue eyes and he uttered one word to me _"mine"_

I then, whispered back, quite breaking the atmosphere.

"So, what's the plan?" I expect a glare from for breaking _our_ moment, but he just smiled at me and replied back.

"The strategy is this…"

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Please listen to Amazing Grace while reading! Please rate and review!


	20. Help

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Yes! Sorry for the long wait, but here's my 20th Chapter, hope you guys enjoy this and oh… please read my other one shot stories. Thank you! This is the best I can come up with during Student's Week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 20 – Help**

2 days, 14 hours, 45 minutes and 4 seconds

Kudo Shinichi was pacing back in forth in their living room with Shiho and his mother quietly sipping their tea, lounging on the couch. His father was reading the newspaper for that day, as he grumbled under his breath.

"Where are they? It's been two days and there are no signs of them!"

Shiho looked up from where she was sitting and gracefully put her cup in the center table before replying to her apparent pissed of two day old boyfriend.

"I told you, they won't fall for that trap… Gin and whoever is his companion are smart enough to escaped the eyes of the FBI, what more the Japanese police?" She replied eyes boring at him; he sat down beside her before slumping on to his back; head thrown backwards and eyes looking at the ceiling.

"I just want to finish this once and for all, you know… I want you to be able to go out on your own without having cautious of someone killing you… I want you to feel safe again." He whispered. Shiho just look at him before grasping his hands.

"I know… but, ensnaring them in the airport won't do… A lot of people could get hurt, even if your plan was to follow them somewhere else, that won't do… especially if you're just going to base on my feeling that someone from the Organization is near. Think… this is not you, Shinichi…"

He looked at her before entrapping her in his arms, burying his head on the nuzzle of her neck. She gave a small yelp of surprise, soft red painted across her cheeks as she saw his parents grinning at them and quietly living them alone in the living room.

"I know… I know… I'm sorry for failing you again…" He murmured against her neck.

"It's okay… now that the FBI is here, I know you could think of something bring them down…"

"Thank yo-" He was cut off, when Shiho's phone rang.

Shiho looked at him, fishing out her phone on her pocket. She raised her eyebrows at the number on the screen.

"Who's that?" He asked, but she just shrugged her shoulders before answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hi…Sherry."_ At the sound of his voice, she stiffened beside Shinichi before turning on the loudspeaker for Shinichi to hear.

"_How's my dearest traitor doing and your stupid boyfriend? Did you think the Japanese police would be able to get their hands of me?"_

"Just get to point… why did you call me and how did you get my number?"

"_Let's just say… there's a small bird who whispered it on my ears…"_

They looked at each other before they strained their ears, and it didn't fail them when they hear someone mumbling on the other line.

"Damn you Gin! Who is that?!" Shinichi yelled over the phone.

"_Ah… the boyfriend is with you, huh, Sherry? Hm? I didn't really get her name… wait, it would be rude of me, not to ask my visitors name…"_

"_Miyano-kun! Kudo! Help! They are—"_

"_I think that's enough…If you want to see your friend alive, be at Haido City, you know where by 7pm... ALONE or else..."_

The call ended with anymore ado, Shiho and Shinichi sat in dazed as they recalled who they kidnapped.

"It's…Suzuki…Sonoko…" Shiho mumbled.

"Shiho… you can't go there alone…"He stared at her hard, worry etched on his face.

"I know, but I have to… As much as I hate Suzuki, I don't want people dying because of me… and besides…" She stood up and walk away, he just look at her before standing up but before he could move any further, she looked at him again; a mischievous smirk playing on her lips.

"Gin may outsmart the FBI… but I don't think that this time, he can outsmart the pissed off scientist-maker-of-APTX9468…Now, why don't you do me a favor and call for backup?"

Shinichi was more than glad to have Shiho by his side.

xxxx

Shinichi was now standing outside his parent's car with other FBI cars along the streets lined up, so is the car of Inspector Megure, Takagi and Sato; when Jodie Starling and Akai Shuichi approached Shinichi.

"Are you sure this would work? You're getting Miyano's life on the line here…" Akai said, looking at Shinichi straight in the eyes.

"Yes… I have faith in her… As much as I want to come with her, I have to trust her in order to bring Gin down and if anything happens… we're only two blocks away from her." He replied, not even bothering to look at them, he gripped his phone tightly in his hands, as he recalled what Shiho's plan was.

_Flashback_

"_Base 15, that's what's in Haido City… it's one of my laboratories before, they burned it down, I'm sure when I escaped, but I guess, there are still remnants there especially in the basement, that's the rendezvous. I'll go there alone as per Gin's request for Suzuki's safety… but…" She hurriedly said as she saw Shinichi was about to argue. " You'll be there, so is the police and the FBI, two blocks away from the Base, I'll have them exchange me as the hostage, and alert Suzuki to call you once she's out the vicinity, I'll give her my phone to call you… and that's your cue."_

_Shinichi just looked at her, "They can kill you on the spot… and so is Sonoko"_

"_Yes… and no… Knowing Gin, I'm sure he would want to have some fun before actually killing me, give and take 10 minutes that's all you need to come and rescue me, Tantei-san and for Suzuki, well let's just hope she won't do anything stupid that can trigger Gin's irritation at her.… Just alert the police and the FBI to be stealth as possible so as not to alert Gin and his companion…I'll bring a gun, just in case…"_

"_Shiho, please..."_

"_Do you trust me?"_

_Shinichi looked flabbergasted at her inquiry._

"_Of course! Why do you even have to ask that?"_

"_Well… then, have faith… we'll make sure this is the end." She replied softly before embracing her agitated boyfriend. _

xxxxx

"Kudo!" Jodie called, snapping him out his trance.

"How come Suzuki Sonoko was with them? Gin doesn't even know her…"

"I don't know… but I think it would date back to that party before Shiho got her amnesia… They must be eying Shiho even in the party and saw that Sonoko seems to hate her."

"Enough talk and let's just focus on her call…" Akai blurted eyes as hard as the stone, looking at the direction Shiho went earlier.

xxxxx

Shiho entered the deserted basement, her heels clicking on the metal stairs as she descends down. Her face stoic as before but deep inside she's never been nervous like this. She saw the door that leads to her office/lab before was half open, light emitting from it. She slowly opened it and she was shocked to see what's in front of her; a bleeding unconscious Sonoko on the ground near the door with Gin's companion pointing the gun at Sonoko and Gin, sprawling on the couch like he was watching a movie.

Gin stood up from the couch and opened his arms in welcome.

"Well, why hello, we meet again… Sherry."

Shiho's stunned and wide eyes looked from Sonoko to Gin, fear and nervousness evident in her eyes. She cursed under her breath, as their plan failed to let Sonoko escaped first.

"_Shinichi…help…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait! But here it is. Hope you like it! Please rate and review!


	21. Who wouldn't?

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the rush… I mean, I'll be gone again for another week or two, our Finals is coming up, so, if you are not satisfied with this chapter, I apologize, this chapter has been on my mind for weeks, and I'm really contemplating whether to change it or not, but after hundreds of paper thrown away on my waste bin, and thousands of edit, I guess… yeah… this is the chapter I really want on how to end Gin.

I may be gone for another week. MAYBE. Not sure, seeing that (Yey! For me!) I'm exempted to all of my final exams, but still final requirements are still pain in the ass. Though I can still look for a time where I can visit FF and write another ones hot or another chapter-ed story.

**Speaking of stories, who here, would like to read another chapter-ed story from me? I was planning to adapt the script I wrote for my Scriptwriting class, so it would be AU and quite an OOC. And quite the drama? A lot of people who read it, like it and reccommended it, so I was encourage to adapt it. Please send me a message or comment on this chapter, for anyone who's up with it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Chapter 21 – Who wouldn't?**

"What did you do to her?" Her voice was calm and edgy as she approached Sonoko, gently checking her pulse.

"_It's faint…but it's still there…"_ She didn't leave Gin from her eyesight glaring at his smirking and taunting face.

"Why did you shot her?" Eyes glaring back at him though her insides were nervous as ever, she wouldn't let Gin saw and have fun with how she's feeling right now.

Gin smirked grew even wider before he respond to her question. He crossed his leg and lean forward, arms perch on his lap.

"Well, she decided to escape… and her sharp tongue is really irritating so I shot her…"

Shiho's frown deepens, thinking how in the world she would contact Shinichi if Sonoko is unconscious. She knows how loudmouthed this girl can be, but she didn't think she's stupid enough to try to escape.

"Now now… Sherry…" Gin started readying his gun, smirking all the while, "Would you do me the favor and come here? You wouldn't want to end up like her, right? Especially this early in the evening." He said, sickeningly sweet. Shiho remained her ground near Sonoko's unconscious state, not moving a bit.

"Come come, Sherry… I don't have all night… Let's play first…" The way Gin had said made Shiho blanched and swallowed hard, eyes still glaring at him. She remained quiet, praying that Shinichi's hard headed-ness will act right now; she badly needs his help. She's still thinking how to escape without being shot by them, she didn't notice a figure from behind was inching towards her, not until a hand ran to her hair.

She stiffened and snapped her head and glared at the owner of the said hand. He saw a man with unruly jet black hair, green eyes, medium build and wearing black trousers, plain white shirt with a dark vest over it.

"Get your hands off me." She hissed, the said man yanked her to her feet.

"Are you deaf? I said; get your filthy hands off me." Shiho was wrenching her arms out of the man's grip, all the color from her face were drained as she saw the man licked his lips while looking hungrily at her. She heard Gin chuckled from behind.

The said man took another step forward, entrapping her in his arms. Shiho hissed and straining her way out. She can already feel his breath on her nape, as she steadied her footing; she stepped on the man's left foot and bolted out of his arms. She stumbled near the couch where Gin was sitting, and was shocked when Gin pulled her towards the couch.

"Get off me!" She's twisting around the couch, but Gin sardonically laughs at her.

"Why would I? You may be a traitor and I would _love_ to kill you with my hands… but I told you, let's _play_." Gin hissed at her, gripping her hands tightly above her head as she lies on her back on the couch. She noticed that the other man was approaching them with a rope on his hand. Her eyes widened; she's not stupid for not knowing what they would like to do with her now.

She shook her head frantically, glaring at the coming man.

"Stop it! Why don't you just kill me?!" She snapped her arms are now aching at the pressure how Gin was holding her.

The other man grinned at her, "Sorry honey, but I'm not into necrophilia…"

"_Shinichi…please help…"_ She thought, Gin moved away from her, when the other man neared them. Shiho tried to ran away from him but was pushed back by Gin. The other man, frowned at her action and slapped her.

Shiho gripped her now sore cheek before, spitting at him. "I'd rather die than to let you have your way with me!"

"Damn you, woman!" The man angrily snapped at her, tying her arms and each of her ankles on the nearby posts.

"If you were Sherry… shut your mouth… you see, Tonic here… loves to have sex to all of his women prey. I bet he had the best time of his life with Vermouth…" Gin trailed off.

Shiho looked at the said man named Tonic, now fear evident in her eyes. Tonic grinned at her, finishing tying her ankles.

"What do you want?! If you want money, I can give you all the money you need, just untie me this instant!" She yelled at him, still trying to break free; yanking her arms from the rope and so are her feet.

Gin scoffed at her, "I don't want your money, all I want is you…dead."

Tonic, maliciously smiled at her as he reached out and put strands of her hair behind her ears, and caresses her cheeks with his stubby hands.

"And all I want is a good fuck from you…"

"And you will never get it, asshole!" Shiho hotly replied. Tonic growled at her while Gin exited the room quietly with a wicked grin on his face.

Shiho managed to disentangle her right foot and kicked Tonic on his groin.

"Aghh!" Tonic, irritated at her, launched at her without any more pretense.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING!" She yelled, shutting her eyes to stop the tears, not wanting to let him show her weakness, as he trailed down sloppy kisses on her neck and gripping her hair on one hand while the other was roaming down her legs. He tossed the gun that she was hiding on her back away from her.

"_Shinichi…"_

"LET ME GO!" Of course, Tonic didn't pay her any attention instead he yanks her white button down shirt off of her in one movement, he tore it away from her and Shiho struggled her way out.

"_Shinichi…"_

"STOP IT… PLEASE!" Her voice starting to crack but still eyes tight shut. She didn't saw the hungry stares of Tonic on her body and was now starting unbuttons her denim pants. She kicked him again and again and her arms are now aching, but Tonic didn't care.

"_Shinichi…"_

"STOP PLEASE!"Her last wails were gone unheard, as his hands made his way to her womanhood. Shiho's eyes widened in fear and let her tears fall.

"_Shinichi…"_

"SHINICHI!"

xxxx

Shinichi, Yuusaku, the FBI and some of the police, were now walking steadily to the Base after not hearing from Shiho after ten minutes; just a block away from it, when he suddenly felt nervous and scared unlike before, his eyes widened when he realized the only reason of the sudden uneasiness at him. He snapped his eyes towards where the Base is and run to it.

"_Shiho!" _He thought, alarmed as ever. He didn't hear his father and the rest was calling out for him but nonetheless followed. He slammed the door opened, gun at the ready for any signs of Gin or his companion. As he stepped inside the base, he heard Shiho's bloodcurdling scream and rush toward where he heard it, but before he could take another step a gunshot was heard.

"Look who's here…saving your little girlfriend are we?" Gin said, emerging from the shadows. Luckily he didn't he Shinichi when he fired his gun.

"Where is she and what are you doing to her?!" He growled, tightening his hold on his gun.

"My partner and Sherry is having a little playtime, at the moment…" As he heard this, his eyes flashed we anger.

"Damn you!" Gin walked around, still grinning maliciously at Shinichi… He walked around Shinichi like a predator waiting for its prey. He can hear Shiho's cries from the background and never ever he would think that he would hear Shiho's agonies like this.

"_Wait for me Shiho… please hold on…"_

"Now, let's leave the couple downstairs shall we?" Gin scathingly said, he was about to pull the trigger when another gunshot was heard. Shinichi was shocked to see his father, standing on the entrance, gun aimed at Gin.

"Otou-san?" Shinichi asked, bewildered at what suddenly happened.

Yuusaku turned his attention to his son. "Shin… go now, Shiho needs you."

With that, Shinichi run down the basement. Shuichi came and approached Gin who was lying on the ground.

"Guess you already lost your touch, aren't we Gin…" He kicked the leg that Yuusaku shot before crunching down to his level.

"I'll make sure, that this time it would be your last."

xxxx

As Shinichi opened the basement door, his eyes drifted to Shiho who was now down to her undergarments, tied on the poles with a man towering over her.

"Gin, I'm not fin-" Tonic stopped his sentence when he saw Shinichi approaching him, gun at the ready. He disentangle his self from the crying Shiho, he stepped backwards, hands in the air. Shinichi glanced at Shiho's form before snapping them back at Tonic, furious as ever.

"I would really love to kill you right now… but I would let the FBI handle scums like you." And as if on cue, Jodie came in, eyes widening at the sight of Sonoko and Shiho.

"Jodie-sensei, if you please get this man out of my sight before I pull the trigger." Jodie cuffed Tonic who didn't put any fight, and before he exited the room, he glanced back at Shiho.

"I had fun, honey."

"Bastard!" Shinichi growled, but when Jodie pointedly look at Shiho, he stopped his self before he kill Tonic. Jodie handed Tonic to another FBI officer and asked someone to call and carry Sonoko out of the room.

Shinichi sat beside Shiho, who was hugging herself and crying. He slowly reached out for her, afraid of what her reaction would be.

"Shiho…" He whispered, he took off his polo off of him leaving him with a white shirt on. He laid it gently over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry…Shiho…I didn't-" He didn't continued when Shiho suddenly hugged him, gripping his white shirt on her hands.

"Ssh… Shiho… I'm sorry; I really am… stop crying now, love…" Shinichi never felt hurt; seeing her cry tears his heart apart. All he wanted to do now was to embrace her, protecting her to all the things that could've hurt her more.

"Shin… He…He…"She started, but can't finish her sentence for she continued on crying.

"I know… I hope the FBI will give him a hard time after what he'd done to you… I'm sorry I'm late Shiho…"He embraces her tightly, burying his face on her hair.

"If…if…you arrived later than now…I don't…Shin…get me out of here…please…" Shinichi with hurtful face, for what happened to her, lifted her to his arms and Shiho was more than glad to be back in his arms. He silently went his way out of the Base, police and FBI alike, especially his parents were shocked to see the fierce Miyano Shiho all broken. After all that happened to her in just a matter of 20 minutes, who wouldn't?

* * *

**A/N: Pfft… lame way to end Gin… but I really like the idea of Yuusaku doing that to Gin. Please rate and review.**


	22. Everything's Better

**Author's Note: **After 21 chapters of heart throbbing and stomach tumbling story, I must end this to move on to another story. Thank you for all the readers:

**Danny-longstride,jackjiahe, Diab;0s,** **Kudo2315,** ** .****cHips,** **hai-edogawa,** **IIorangeII,** **Balforbes,** **Potsie18, insanewrite1220,** **mai-chan265, Enji86, GenuineProdigy,** **3aboOorah,** **Reiko Hanako,** **holmesfreak1412, Ninada, YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, roankun, Eternal Prodigy, Day-chan Dragneel,** **XMyLifeIsADisasterX,** **Mask Rider Roy,** ** , haibaraai4869 and to all unregistered and anonymous readers, thank you. **

Listen to Robert Schumann's Träumerei / Dreaming while reading this.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Finale – Everything's better**

As they arrived back in their respective houses, Shiho refused to talk to anyone even Shinichi. She locked herself in her room, and never came out for the following days. Every day, Shinichi will knock and attempt to talk or even see his girlfriend, he tried to open her door with the spare key but Shiho just throw him out of her room, spare key in her hand. Kudo Shinichi were worried that he didn't leave her side, he stayed, sleep, and eat outside her door, waiting for her to open up her door.

But, after 5 days straight without her coming out, he snapped.

"Shiho! Open the door please!" He banged the door so loud, that Hakase needed to call his parents.

"Shinichi… let her be for a while…" Hakase breathed, looking at the Shiho's door with a worrisome expression. "Understand her place, it pains me too, to see her like that… but what happened to her is traumatizing…"

Shinichi sighed and slide down on the floor, his back leaning on the wall. He looks sideways to give another glance at her door. "I know, Hakase… but, I'm for here, right? Let me share whatever she's feeling right now and she hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, she didn't touch the food that I gave to her… I want to be by her side…"

Yukiko crouched down in front of her hand, "Shin-chan… Be patient, okay? Let Shiho-chan get her thoughts together first. You know that she's know that you didn't leave her side, I'm sure sooner or later, Shiho-chan will come to you, but for now… Give her some space, what happened to her wounded her, she may still be as pure as she can get, but being…"Yukiko stopped for a while to catch her breath, "…harassed…is a no laughing manner that she can just shrugged off the next morning. Yes, she's strong but there are times people break down if something happened in their way."

Shinichi just stared at his mom before giving her a small smile. Yuusaku, pat his son on the shoulders.

"And if Shiho-kun can see you right now, she'll just reprimand you for, "acting like a pathetic loser…" Yuusaku tried to imitate Shiho just to lighten the mood. Shinichi smirked at his father's failed attempt to mimic his girlfriend.

"Thanks…" He uttered, after reminding Shinichi that lunch would be ready in an hour, the three adults left Shinichi alone, sitting on the floor. As they left, Shinichi stood up and lightly knock on her door, head leaning on it.

"I love you, Shiho…"

Shiho, on the other side of the door, back on her door too, heard it loud and clear despite of it being said to a whisper. She softly smiled before walking back to her bed.

"_I've been a little better since Shinichi rescued me, but the thought… of…someone else touching me other than him, feels a little…downgrading… and now, Gin's gone… and I can be free again with Shinichi by my side, didn't do anything better than what am I feeling right now…" _

She stopped dead in her thoughts when a faint sound was heard from outside of her door. She smiled as she realized it was Shinichi, playing his violin. She walked slowly towards her door and opened it. Still smiling, she leaned on the frame of the door, looking at Shinichi play his violin while looking intently back at her.

The sweet soft melody surrounds them, lost in their world while looking intently at each other's eyes. Their hearts swelled with love they have for each other, every tune dedicated for her, every smile just for him.

As the last note finishes, they stared at each other's eyes as they both took a step forward, slowly reaching for their partner. Shiho donned in a white silky night dress and Shinichi in his usual pants and shirt, as they neared each other, Shinichi reaches out for her hair and gently kissed the ends of it, before tucking it behind her ear. Shiho took another step forward, pressing her body to his and close her eyes as she inhaled his intoxicating scent, like summer in spring mixed with musky cinnamon tea, she brought her arms around while he buried his face onto her smooth silky tresses, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"Didn't know you know Schumann's Dreaming…" She mumbled against his neck.

"Mmmhh…"

"You won't leave me right?" He smiled to himself, thinking his usually confident girlfriend, needs confirming.

"I won't…"

"You love me right?"

"Yes, forever and ever…"

"Promise?" His smile grew wider at the tone she made, she sounded like a child whining.

"Promise, my love…"

"I don't know who you are and what have you done with my idiotic boyfriend but… I love you too." He tightened his embrace around her and chuckled heartily.

"_My Shiho's back…"_

"Everything's better now, right?" She asked again, now looking at him.

"Yes, everything's better now…" He whispered; before he leaned down to kiss her. He brought his right hand to caress her cheek and her hand rest on top of his. He lips brushed over hers as her heart beat wildly out of its cage.

"Thank you…"She whispered in between kisses. "So much…"

xxxxx

5 years After…

"Shinichi! Where are we going?!" Shiho grumbled as they walked aimlessly around.

"Just wait… and don't peek…" He replied, guiding her around.

"How can I peek if I have a blindfold in my eyes? I want to go back to have dinner now, Shinichi!"

"Okay, okay… after this, I promise… We'll eat. Now, sit down… there, wait… I'm going to get rid this object on your eyes." He chuckled as he disentangled the blindfold. Shiho, blinked for a little as she adjusted her eyesight.

"Where are w-" She looked around and realize they were back on the wooden swing at the garden at Paradise Beach Hotel. They spent their summer again at the first beach they went together, 5 years ago. She looked around and smiled as she the place is still the same as it was before except for the thousands of fireflies around and this time; Shinichi was kneeling down on one knee.

"_Huh…why is he…Oh…don't tell me…"_ Her eyes widened at the realization of what's happening.

"Shinichi-"

"Shiho, we've been under a lot of obstacles together for the past few years and that only strengthens our commitment to each other. We've been through up's and down's yet our hearts still beat as one, and I want to remain it like that for eternity. I want to be with you till I can't breathe, I wanted to grow old with you, I want to have a dozen of kids with you, and I wanted to love you forever. So, will you give me the honor of being Mrs. Kudo Shinichi?" He said with a contaminating smile on his face.

Shiho, looked back at him with a blank face and after being quiet for the next 3 minutes. Shinichi nervously took hold of her hands.

"Shiho?"

"…"

"Do…Do you have any answer? Because I kind of need it by now?"

"…"

"Shi…ho?"

She rolled her eyes at his apparent nervousness, before giving him a coy smile.

"No…"

"Wha—what? Why? Don't you love me? Or does this ring look small? Do you want me to buy with a bigger stone on it? Or you don't like it here? What, Shiho? Why?" With flabbergasted look, Shiho couldn't help but laugh. She kneeled down in front of him and cupped his face, and gave a sweet chaste kiss.

"I was just kidding, of course… I would be honored to be your wife as long as we don't have a dozen of kids."

He sighed in relief and put the ring on her ring finger.

She smiled wholeheartedly for she knows that those memories long since forgotten would be cherish forever as she spend their life together and make new memories to be treasured.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N: **Again, thank you to all readers and reviewers of my story. My next story would be a collaborative work of yours truly, and my ever-so-sweet friend, danny-longstride. Please tune it for the first chapter. I had a great time with you guys in the pages of this story. Rate and Review!


	23. All is well

**Author's Note: **This epilogue is dedicated solely for **kimiwoaishiteru18**, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

**A Memory Long Since Forgotten**

**Epilogue – All is well**

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" A woman screamed on the top of her lungs as she lies on her back on the sturdy hospital bed with nurses and Yukiko beside her. She gasped in pain and took hold of her protruding belly.

"Shiho-chan, come on… you can do this…"Yukiko consoled at her crying daughter-in-law.

"NO! WHERE THE HELL IS HE? WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR-ARGHHH!" She doubled over as the contraction rippled her body.

"Mrs. Kudo… It's time." Her doctor said, readying his self to help Mrs. Shiho Kudo to give birth.

"NO! I AM NOT GOING TO DO THIS UNLESS HE'S HERE!" She yelled, tears are coming out from her eyes. "Please, I want Shinichi here…" Yukiko looked at the ER door, hoping it would open to see his son. He shouldn't miss this, the birth of his kid.

"Okaa-san, please… Shinichi, where is he?" She said, tiredly; beads of sweats, falling down on the side of her face, breathing heavily, trying to contain all the pain inside.

"I already send Yuusaku for-"

"SHIHO! I'm here, what's happe-"

"We're having a baby, that's happening! Now get your ass here!" She commanded as another set contraction hit her.

"Oh right… what should I do?" Shinichi nervously rushed to her side and took hold of her hands. Shiho gave him a blank look, before crying as another contraction hit her.

"This's the worst one…"

"How long have you been here, baby?" Shinichi smoothed out her hair.

"Nearly 10 hours…" She whispered, distorting her face through the pain.

"10 Hours?! Why the hell did you wait for me?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Sherlock! I want you to be here on the birth of your child!"

"Well it seems this baby is as stubborn as its father, its taking its time." Shinichi chuckled, then supported Shiho as another contraction hit.

Three hours later, Shiho was nearing exhaustion and Shinichi was worried that she wouldn't be able to last much longer, then after doing a quick examination the doctor tending to Shiho smiled,

"Okay, Mrs. Kudo on the next contraction I want you to push, Mr. Kudo, if you could sit behind her and let her back rest against your chest, she might find it easier." Shinichi nodded and positioned himself behind Shiho, her hands rested on his thighs and his arms wrapped around her, his long lean finger massaging her swollen stomach.

"Okay, Shiho-san…Push!" The doctor instructed.

"Push, Shiho, dear…come on, you can do this." Shinichi whispered in her ear. Hermione clenched her teeth and pushed.

"That's it, I can see the head, it's crowning." The doctor encourage gently.

"You can do this, love…" Shinichi cooed. After two more pushes the head was out and the doctor work quickly to rotate the shoulders as Shiho pushed again,

"Okay, Shiho-san…one last push should do it." Shinichi held Shiho's hands in his own, letting her squeeze them as much as she needed to, finally with a gasp the pressure released and flopped back against Shinichi's chest.

"You did great, love…" Shiho smiled looking up to see her husband of three years.

"It's a boy…" The doctor smiled as he clamped and cut the cord then took the baby over to check him over and clean him up. Shinichi smiled at Shiho and she weakly returned the gesture, suddenly there was a loud smack and then the wail of a baby filled the labor room. The doctor brought the wailing infant over to his parents a placed him in Shiho's arms. Shinichi wrapped his arms around his wife and their son, smiling down and the tiny infant that they had created together.

"He has your hair and eyes…" Shiho whispered, sure enough the shock of raven hair and the cobalt eyes proclaimed the baby as his father's son.

"He's beautiful, love…" Shinichi responded in awe.

"What should we call him?" She asked, as she smiled up at Shinichi.

Shinichi just grinned at her, before looking at his son with tender eyes. "Conan… Kudo Conan."

"Perfect…" Shiho smiled.

"I love you, Kudo Shiho…" He said, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hm…Love you too."

On the cold night of February 6, they were grace by Kudo Conan's presence. Definitely everything's better especially when, two years after, February 13, they were graced by another kid, a girl and they named her, Ai. Kudo Ai… who took her mother perfectly well.

All is well.

* * *

**A/N: **Heehee… "The doctor…" Sounds like, Dr. Who… This is the last for this story. Review!

I wonder, who's birthday is on the 6th and 13th of February? Sorry, can't think of any dates.


End file.
